


The Very Secret Diary - By Arabella

by Bohrmuschel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Diary/Journal, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 98
Words: 68,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohrmuschel/pseuds/Bohrmuschel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'His d-diary' Ginny sobbed. 'I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year -' | Ginny's first year in Hogwarts, written in diary entries. | Upload from the SugarQuill because it was deleted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 4

**The Very Secret Diary**

_A_ _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ _Fanfiction_

_By Arabella_

_Disclaimer:_

_It's all JKR's. Nothing about this story belongs to me except the creepy exhilaration I experienced while writing it. I nicked the month of February entirely from CoS, and I nicked all the "Dear Toms" verbatim from TMR's speech in CoS._

_My Note and Credit to:_

_This is not my story but Arabella's. It was written 2002 so it might not be up to date with the knowledge of later books._

_I only submit it because it is nowhere to be found anymore on the SugarQuill and it is a great story so I want it to be read._

_Unlike Arabella I won't upload a whole month in one chapter but split it up instead to allow easier reading._

_Author's Warning:_

_I've been told that this fic should be rated R because of several disturbing passages. I'm rating it PG-13, but be warned: this is not a happy diary. Tom is evil._

_Author's Thank You Note:_

_To CoKerry and PrettyAnnaMoon for consenting to appear in this fic; to CoKerry for the subtle beta, to JediB for the evil beta, to AlannaGranger for the Latin beta, to Caroline for the Brit beta, to Zsenya, for saving this fic from the ruined laptop; and to Firelocks, for the illuminating walk to Central Park and all the canon thumping that followed._

_But thanks mostly to JK Rowling, who is… enormously cool._

T.M. Riddle

_\- August -_

August 4

 

Dear Diary,

 

I don’t know how I’ll ever manage a whole month with Harry in my house.  Oh, he just went past my door, I heard him – I can’t take it.   This is much harder than I thought it would be.  I was so glad when Ron said they were going to rescue him, I think it’s good to take Harry away from those horrible Dursley people and it would be so nice if I could talk to him a bit.  I just want to say hello to him.  That’s all.  Just hello, like it's nothing.  But I couldn’t say anything - I didn't even have a dressing gown – oh, _why_ didn’t Ron tell me they were going to fetch him?  I would have gone!  I wanted to see his house – it’s so unfair.  Fred and George went, of course, because they’re BOYS and because they’re OLDER.  I am so _sick_ of everyone being older and everyone being boys.  They don’t know what it’s like.  At least they could’ve warned me Harry was going to be here– _how_ could they have let me wander right in front of him like that?  And how could Ron and Fred have told him about me. I hate them so much.

 

He looks the same, though.  Maybe a little taller but I can’t get close enough to measure him by my height and I’m taller too so that wouldn’t really work anyway.  I remember when I first saw him at King's Cross.  I knew he was somebody important by how he was standing, even in those big baggy clothes.  And when Fred and George came off the train and said it was Harry Potter, I almost had a heart attack.  Harry Potter.  The real Harry Potter.  I remember asking Mum if he was real – now it seems so stupid.  Of course he’s real!  He’s real and he’s here.   He even has the scar from where he got cursed by You-Know-Who. 

 

Who...? 

 

Who...?  Hello, did someone write that?  How strange, I thought –

 

I... am speaking... 

 

Oh – you’re enchanted!  You’re like those diaries I saw in the window of that shop with all the stationery.  I had no idea – I didn’t know this diary was an enchanted one – I’m so sorry to burst in and write all over you!

 

Does the ink... not seep into... the page? 

 

Well, yes it does.

 

And that did not seem... to you to be... enchanted. 

 

I – wasn’t really thinking about it.  I was busy writing. 

 

Continue... to write... what is... the year?

 

1992.

 

Fascinating... 

 

Have you been closed for a very long time? 

 

I have... and tell me... where we are... 

 

My house. 

 

Which is...?

 

Oh!  Of course you don’t know where my house is.

 

No... but I will... when you tell me...

 

I live in Ottery-St. Catchpole.  It's very small, it's right between --

 

I know… where it is… but how... did you come by... my diary?

 

I shouldn’t tell you that.  Oh dear.  I’ll be in so much trouble for writing in you, won’t I?  I knew when you fell out of my book that I should’ve given you straight to Mum.  But when I saw it was a blank book, I just had to start writing right off and I realized that I really, really _want_ a diary.  I didn’t even know I wanted one before.  I thought maybe it wouldn’t be too awful if I kept you.  But I knew Mum hadn’t bought you properly.  You were just stuck inside my Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration _._

 

Stuck...

 

Yes, you were tucked into the middle part, where the spine was broken.  It’s a secondhand copy, you see, so it’s falling apart and it’s easy to stick things in.  Mum passed us out our books when we got home, and I came up here and found you and well, Mum didn’t say I _couldn’t_ keep you, so I thought it was all right...  No, I didn’t.  I knew she didn’t know you were in here.   I should give this back, shouldn’t I.  It’s like stealing, isn’t it.  We didn’t buy it, I’m sure.  Mum didn’t say she was getting me a diary and I don’t see how she could, with all the books my brothers have to get for school – plus my robes and my wand – I know it had to be a lot of money.  And I’m sure enchanted diaries are expensive.  I’ll go tell Mum I’ve found you, and she can get you back to whoever owns you. 

 

Wait – I have been closed for so long... give me a moment of air. 

 

But I have to –

 

I have... been mistreated.... weakened... let me breathe... 

 

Breathe!  Can’t you??  I don’t want you to – to suffocate in there.  Are you all right? 

 

Leave me open.  Talk to me.  

 

And then give you back to Mum?

 

I have... a question. 

 

Well…  Okay.

 

You mentioned.... schoolbooks.  You are... at which school? 

 

Oh! Hogwarts!  I’ll be a first year - finally.  Do you know Hogwarts?

 

Quite well... 

 

You DO?  How?

 

I…knew a student there. 

 

You knew a person – then you were a person once?

 

I was a person, yes... 

 

Oh, what happened to you – how did you get inside of here?

 

My strength is not... perhaps... we should continue at another time. 

 

But we can’t.  I have to give you back.  Are you breathing all right yet?  I need to shut you and take you down to my mum so she can return you to Flourish and Blotts.

 

I should never have been... in a shop... I am not... for sale... 

 

Then why were you in my Beginner’s Guide?

 

An excellent... question.  It was second hand? 

 

Everything I have is second hand.

 

Is that so... Look inside the cover.  Is there a name in your... Beginner’s Guide?

 

Hang on – no.  There isn’t.  Oh!  So you must have belonged to the person who last had this book!  Who did you belong to before I opened you up?

 

Someone who…has left me alone…without light...someone cruel…  

 

I couldn't bear to return you to someone like that!

 

Do not... return me.  Keep me.  

 

But my parents...

 

Please.  Do not leave me in darkness for another fifty years.

 

Fifty years!  How awful!  I - I don’t want to shut you – or be cruel.  But...I just can’t keep you.  I can’t.  My dad says that objects like you... well.  I don’t want to be rude.

 

Objects like me...?  

 

I’m not to trust objects that can think for themselves if I don’t know where they keep their brains.  Dad says so, and if he finds out I didn’t tell him about you, I’ll be in loads of trouble.  I have to give you back.  But I can't!  Not to someone awful!

 

How very... conscientious... you are.  Yes... I think I may enjoy this... 

 

What? 

 

Being your diary... 

 

Oh don’t say that, because you’re not mine and you weren’t even bought!  I don’t feel right about it.  I don't know what to do.

 

What a good girl.  How rare... what is your name...? 

 

Ginny Weasley.

 

Weasley.... Weasley... 

 

What about it? 

 

Merely thinking... such an uncommon and… interesting name... 

 

You’re joking.  My last name is horrible.  And Ginny’s a little girl name.  It’s from Virginia, but Bill always says I’ll have to grow before he’ll call me that, and it’s too late anyway.  I’m already Ginny.  Ugh, my name.

 

We have... something in common... 

 

Why?  Don’t you like your name?

 

No. 

 

Well what is it? 

 

Tom. 

 

That’s a perfectly nice name.  What’s your surname? 

 

Look at the diary, Virginia.  

 

Oh!  You’ll say it.  Hold on let me look – right, T.M. Riddle?

 

And if T was for Tom... 

 

Of course, Riddle!  But that’s so interesting! 

 

Interesting… how?  You have…heard the name… before? 

 

No, I've never heard it.  But I like that name, why don’t you like it?

 

It did not... suit me.

 

Mine doesn’t suit me either! 

 

Virginia.... do you believe that things are... meant to be...?  

 

Yes!  Oh, yes.  I believe that there are things you can’t stop, things that have to happen – like when I first saw...  No, I can’t tell you that sort of thing.

 

But if I were yours, you could...  You could tell me anything...  And no one would ever, ever know... 

 

But my brothers could find you.

 

You have noticed the way your words... sink into the page?  

 

Yes...

 

They will never resurface... unless I let them... and I would never let them... 

 

And I could tell you anything? 

 

Yes... 

 

What if I wanted to see something I’d written before?  What if I wanted to see the words that had already disappeared? 

 

You could tell me what you want to see... I could send the words back up for you... 

 

But don’t you think if I kept you, my mum and dad would be mad with me?

 

I don’t think your... mum and dad... would understand... There are things deep inside you that they… refuse to see... You have feelings you can’t share... and you need a place to go.... someone to tell who won’t laugh at you... 

 

How... how did you... know that? 

 

Virginia... tell me about your brothers... are they all.... at Hogwarts? 

 

Percy and Fred and George and Ron are.  Bill and Charlie are finished.

 

No... sisters?  

 

No, I’m the only girl.  And I’m the youngest. 

 

That must be... very trying... 

 

It is! 

 

I suppose they tease you. 

 

They do.

 

And embarrass you. 

 

Oh – yes – all the time – I hate it.  Well, Percy doesn’t.  But Ron’s the worst, because he usually teases me about... never mind.  I can’t tell you. 

 

But you can... I belong to you now... 

 

Oh – oh, Tom, _do_ you?  I _want_ to keep you, I want to take you to Hogwarts and have a friend there – but I – oh, no.  Mum is calling up the stairs and I have to go and eat dinner and I should be giving you back but I – don’t want to. I won’t.  I have to.  Maybe tomorrow I will, instead.  I’m very sorry to shut you so fast – will you be all right?  I promise to come back soon and open you again so you can have some air.

 

The sooner... the better...

 

It’ll be soon, I promise.  I have to go sit downstairs and eat and try not to make an idiot out of myself in front of... anybody.  Bye, Tom.


	2. August 5

August 5

 

Tom?  Are you still in there?  Tom, can you hear me?

 

I do not hear... I see what is.... written... 

 

Oh of course.  Oh, Tom - did you mean it, did you really, really mean it when you said that I could tell you anything?

 

I never say... what I do not mean... 

 

Because - it’s just - it’s GEORGE.  I practically ran to bed after my bath because I was so scared to run into Harry in my nightdress again after that horrible dinner.  I was so stupid to tell George anything, so STUPID.  He was acting all nice at first but I should have known.  He always acts nice and then BANG.  Like last summer when he said he wanted to “pet” the Puffskein and he ended up throwing it to Fred for Bludger practice - oh, the poor little thing.  Ron was so upset. 

 

He used a small.... animal for... his Bludger... 

 

Fred swears he didn’t mean to hit it so hard.  He said he was just trying to have one over on us and he didn’t know his swing was that strong and he was honestly sorry.  And I think he really was sorry, actually, and so was George.  But it doesn’t matter how sorry they were afterwards, does it?  Ron was just absolutely crushed and I was too!  It was so cute, that poor, sweet little thing.  Ron and I buried it out in the yard a few weeks before Ron went off to Hogwarts, and I put up a little sign that says “Fennelwings ~ 1989-1991”.  Of course, that got stolen by the gnomes.  Now I have no idea where Fennelwings is buried.

 

I will... assume... that you chose the animal’s name. 

 

Yes I did, I’m very good at names.  

 

Obviously... 

 

Ron was really mad when I named it, too.  He wanted to call it Chudley.  I told him not a chance and started calling it Fennelwings right off and by the time Ron got around to feeding it and taking it outside, it was already answering to me, because _I_ had taken better care of it, so ha ha ha.  Ron still called it Chudley the whole time, but that only confused it.  It never knew what it was supposed to do.  Still, it liked Ron, I could tell.  It used to just curl up in a little ball and hum whenever Ron would pick it up, and sniffle on him. Oh, it was so cute!  Stupid George, throwing it in the air.  Oh, I never even told you what George did today!

 

I wondered... when you would... notice that... 

 

Oh.  Am I talking too much?

 

Virginia... that is... impossible... 

 

You don’t mind me going on and on? 

 

How could I possibly... you are... so interesting... 

 

I am?

 

Certainly... 

 

Ron says I never shut up and even Mum sometimes says she’ll Muting Charm me if I can’t hush myself.

 

I will... never hush you... Virginia.  What did George... do to you?

 

Only spent all dinner making kiss noises at me when Harry wasn’t looking – as if he couldn’t _hear_ it.  I’ll never make it through a whole month, never.   There’s nothing I can do to stop them teasing me, they don’t listen to me because they think I’m just a baby.  And when Ron dragged Harry upstairs to look at Quidditch rosters and I cried to Mum that George was being horrible, she didn’t even _do_ anything.  She said, “George, now, stop that.” 

 

How.... unfair....

 

I know!  As if that HELPS!  George doesn’t listen to things like that, not a bit!  With him and Fred, you’ve got to hit them over the head with something solid, and then lock them up for a week in the dark before they start to realize that they might have made you feel bad. 

 

Is that... what you would like to do... to George and Fred?

 

Well not really hit them, but you know.  I get so mad!  And I wish they’d stop making me look like an idiot in front of Harry.  Or if they won’t stop, and Mum really wants to Mute somebody - why not Mute them?  If the kissing noises didn’t make awful smacking sounds, then maybe I could bear it.  As it is, I can’t go near Harry because he... he knows.  And I’m embarrassed.  And it’s so frustrating to be so near him and not to be able to go up to him because he’s just so... he’s so nice, Tom.  He’s so polite to Mum and he’s so good to Ron and... well, it’s stupid of me.  I shouldn’t even bother.  He’s Harry _Potter_ , after all.  Harry Potter.  In my house.  Oh, Tom.

 

And why is that... significant?

 

What?

 

Harry Potter…in your house?

 

You -- you mean you don’t KNOW?

 

I am afraid... not... 

 

You've never heard of Harry Potter.

 

Have I been unclear?

 

No… it's just I can't imagine… Everyone knows who he is, Tom.  He saved the world. 

 

Impressive…

 

I know.  And all he got for it was a scar and a horrible life with Muggles.  The scar is right over his eyebrow and it looks like a little bolt of lightning.  It always makes me think that there's a storm in his head.  A storm with black thunder and green rain.

 

What…?

 

 

Ron needn’t tell me not to gawp at him, though.  I don’t gawp!  And Mum said the same thing - “Don’t stare at Harry’s scar, Ginny.”  I DIDN’T!  _They’re_ the ones that do, I never would, I can tell he doesn’t like it.  I’ve caught Mum looking at his forehead about a dozen times.  She shakes her head and looks all upset and then she tries to feed him.  No wonder Harry wears his fringe so low over his eyes.  I’d hide my scar too if it made everybody hover so much.   

 

Such a sweet little g… no.  No.  Such a sympathetic young lady. 

 

 

 

Tom?

 

Yes... 

 

Be honest with me.

 

Always... 

 

If I kept you, would that be very wrong?  Tell me the truth.  Because... I’ve never been able to say any of these things to anybody - not about my brothers or Harry or any of it.  And you’re so nice to me.  But if you belonged to someone else, and they were missing you, I’d feel just terrible.  I really would. 

 

I... have been forgotten... fifty years alone, Virginia... and it was… terrible.  Let me belong to you now... 

 

That’s true... that is, if nobody’s looked for you in fifty years, then I suppose I’m not stealing you from anybody… still I just don't - I don't know.  I don't feel right.

 

What would… make you feel… right? 

 

I don't know.

 

Perhaps if… you could see… me.

 

See you?  How?

 

I may be… far too weak to show you… my face, but I will... try…

 

Your FACE?  How can you possibly -

 

Wait and… watch the page and… I will try to give you… a picture. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, _Tom_.

 

It… worked? 

 

Was that really _you_?

 

What did you… see? 

 

It was only a second and the picture wasn't very clear, but did you have black hair?

 

Yes. 

 

How old are you?  About as old as Percy?

 

How old… is Percy? 

 

Sixteen.

 

Precisely… 

 

Then it was you, Tom!  But you were so… I don't know if I can say.

 

Say. 

 

DON'T take it wrong like my brothers.

 

Never.  

 

You were - you had - a nice smile.   Oh I feel silly now.

 

But why?  I would blush, if I could… sweet girl… Keep me.

 

I want to.

 

But I’ll only keep you if you _want_ to stay with me.  If you get bored, or if you ever decide you want to go back to Flourish and Blotts, then you can tell me, and I’ll give you back straight away.  Does that seem fair? 

 

I want... to stay... with you.

 

Oh Tom, do you really?  I can’t imagine why.  But I’m so glad. 

 

I’m sleepy.  Would you mind terribly if I wrote again later?  I can hardly think to use the quill.

 

Come back... soon... 

 

I will, I promise.  Goodnight, Tom. 


	3. August 6

August 6

 

Dear Tom,

 

I hate my family.  

 

Good morning… Virginia…

 

Why do they have to be here?  I wish I could run away, I really do.  They don't know me and they don't see me, or if they do, they make fun of me.  It's as if they don't think I have feelings.  "Come off it, Ginny, it's just a little fun."  I told him it wasn't fun at all, and he said "Well don't be so obvious who you fancy if you're going to get all defensive about it" and then he ran off with his bat to play Quidditch and I can't even go down and fight with him because Harry's playing too and he knows everything.  I hate them all.  I wish they'd all disappear - every single person in my stupid, awful family.

 

Do you. 

 

Only Percy helps me.  He's such an old woman, but I don't care.  He asked if I was all right and if I wanted to start studying early.  He said he'd test me on my books, to get me ready for classes.  I don't really want to study, but it was nice of him. 

 

BUT I SODDING HATE FRED.  HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HIM.

 

What does it… feel like to you? 

 

What?

 

Hatred. 

 

?  What a funny question, Tom.

 

Your feelings interest me.  I want to know you better. 

 

Well, I… it feels like I want to hit something.  I want to scream and shout.  I want to fly up and crash Fred right off his broom, and I'm so angry that I think I probably could.  I feel… almost…. 

 

Powerful… 

 

In a strange way.   I suppose.

 

And… would you do it? 

 

What - knock Fred off his broom? 

 

Yes. 

 

No. 

 

But you hate him. 

 

It would hurt him.  And Mum would be angry.

 

Interesting…  Virginia…when will we leave for Hogwarts? 

 

Almost another month before we get to go, Tom.  I don't know how I'll make it.  I can't even tell you how awful it is here because I have to go and muck out the garage with Dad.  Why it shouldn't be Fred and George and Ron, who are the REASON - never mind.  I'll come back soon.  I'm sorry I'm in such a bad temper.

 

Tom?

 

Oh, I've annoyed you. 


	4. August 13

August 13

 

Dear Tom -- 

 

Where… have you… been?  Six days… you left me. 

 

I thought you were annoyed with me. 

 

When you… speak to me… I grow… stronger…but you… abandoned…. 

 

I'm so sorry!  I didn't know! Are you all right?

 

Tom?

 

Tom! 

 

Speak… to me… 

 

About what? 

 

Any…thing… quickly…

 

All right, I - I just finished tea and helped Mum tidy up - I tried on my school robes - It's dark outside - I can hear Harry and Ron laughing just under my window -  

 

Harry. 

 

What about him? 

 

Tell me… more. 

 

Only if you really want me to.  If you think it'll help.

 

Yes… 

 

Harry is… He's… He gave me books.  Loads of books.  All the most expensive ones we have to have for the year, and it didn't make me feel poor when he did it.   I don't know how to explain why I feel - it's the worst feeling I've ever had.  It makes me want to cry or burn up and I don't know where it comes from or what it means. 

 

Should I keep talking? 

 

Hurry… 

 

Okay… He picks at his food sometimes and stares at the tablecloth while everyone else is chatting and I want to say hi, or smile at him.  I want to make him feel better.  He's so quiet and polite, and I've never seen anyone like that in this house.  He's not a boy like my brothers.  He's just Harry.  He doesn't make fun of me, or pull faces when I do really stupid things.   And I'm so nervous when he's there, but I feel like if I could just sit by him, I'd calm down.  Is that strange?  Does it mean - you'll laugh but I think I - but Mum says love is for grown ups and that I won't understand it till I'm older.  But I think I do.  It's when you want to die just because someone's in the same room.

 

And I know it doesn't mean anything, but the way he tipped the books into my cauldron like it was nothing - and it WAS nothing, to him.  That's why he's a hero, Tom, because he doesn't see how he's great.  He just is.  And of course he knows I like him because of my OBNOXIOUS brothers but he doesn't know how much I really… And he never says a word to tease me. 

 

He's so famous that it's very strange to see him and know him and have him sleep above my room.  I don't care that he's famous.  It's just that he is, and he's sleeping above my room, and that's… just very odd, because if I were to tell that to say, ANYONE else, they'd have an attack.  They wouldn't believe me.  But he doesn't even care that he's famous, I can tell he doesn't - he's not like that at all and he's so good to Ron, and Ron's so happy.  He's been so happy all summer, ever since he got back from school, telling all his stories and going on and on about all the things that he and Harry did together with their other friend.  I wish I could thank Harry, but I'm useless around him and my mouth won't work.

 

He has the nicest laugh. 

 

I wonder if he misses his mum and dad.  I wonder if he remembers them. 

 

Where are they…? 

 

Oh Tom, Harry's famous because he didn't die when everyone else did.  

You-Know-Who killed his parents when he was a baby.  He's an orphan.

 

Then he… was brought up by… 

 

Muggles.  His aunt and uncle Dursley - his mum was Muggle-born and I suppose his dad didn't have any other family left to take care of Harry.  I don't know the Dursleys but Ron says they're awful and Harry hates being at their house, he just wants to live at Hogwarts forever.  He doesn't leave school for holidays or anything.  I heard him say this morning that he wished he could either live here or stay there during the summer.

 

Really.  Dark hair, you said. 

 

Black dark. 

 

Describe him further. 

 

Green eyes.  Pale.  I don't know.  Smaller than Ron, but taller than I am.  

 

How very interesting… What else? 

 

Erm… He wears glasses.  He doesn't smile very much.  He plays Seeker for Gryffindor. 

 

Gryffindor.

 

Do you know about Gryffindor?  It's a Hogwarts -  

 

I know… all… about Gryffindor…or at least what it… was. 

 

Well we're ALL in Gryffindor.  All my brothers, and Harry, my mum and dad were in it, Harry and Ron's friend Hermione… I'm not sorted yet.  But I hope.  I hope so much. 

 

Are you… brave enough… Virginia?  

 

I don't know.  I can't tell.  I worry that I'm not.   I don't know how to test.  

 

I could… think of something… 

 

Could you?  I want to be in Gryffindor so much.  I've been waiting forever to go to school and I think if I can't be in the same house with my brothers - 

 

The brothers that torment you… 

 

I know, but I'm not clever enough for Ravenclaw, and I don't want to be a Hufflepuff - I don't know why, I just don't.  

 

No need… to explain. 

 

And if the hat puts me in Slytherin, no one here will speak to me anymore. 

 

Very little… danger of that…

 

Oh, do you think so?  I'm glad.  Why do you say that? 

 

You are not… a Slytherin.  You have not the… necessary… 

 

What?  Rudeness?  Ugh, Malfoy and his nasty father.  If I were put in Slytherin, I'd stick my head in a toilet and die.  

 

Or someone else… would do it for you… 

 

What was that?   The words came up but they sank right back down.  Tom - did you say something?  Do it for me, or something?    

 

Yes.  I'd… like to do something… for you… when I am stronger. 

 

How do you feel now?  

 

Not strong… enough.  But we will… test your… bravery.  Together. 

 

Oh, how? 

 

Later, Virginia… best to let me… rest… 

 

I'll come back sooner this time, Tom.   I won't leave you for six days again.  

 

Don't.  

 

All right.  Goodnight.   


	5. August 15

August 15

 

Dear Tom,

 

Are you feeling all right?

 

Yes… 

 

Then I need help.  Were you any good at Charms when you were a person?  I've been trying some magic on my own for the last few days, you know, with my new wand and everything, and it's hard to be sure I'm doing things right - I seem to be all right with the spells from my Charms textbook- but I tried a few from the indexes of my Defense books that Harry gave me and I can't make any of them work.  I tried to make a little Shimmer Shield, and it was supposed to last for three seconds, but Errol flew right through it.  And if Errol flew through it… Errol's a pretty sad excuse for an owl, so the shield can't have been too good.  Then I tried a new variation of a binding charm on Scabbers, and Scabbers is a more pathetic rat than Errol is an owl and he didn't… well, he didn't move, but I don't think it was because my charm worked.  I think he was just asleep.  And then I tried this one "Peskipiski Pesternomus" on a little pixie in the garden, and it flew up and bit me on the ear.  So I don't know.

 

You find… Defense Against the… Dark Arts…difficult. 

 

Very.  I'll probably be expelled within a week.

 

Surely not… Who is the… current… Headmaster at Hogwarts? 

 

Dumbledore.  Have you heard of him?

 

Oh yes… Headmaster now, is it…?  Wonderful…

 

Ron says he's wonderful too.  Everyone does.  I've never met him, but I'm sure they're right, and he was in Gryffindor too, so --

 

Remember, Virginia… you no longer… have to depend… on their assessments… Wait and… make your own… decision.

 

You're right.  I will. 

 

And do not… trouble yourself with… Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

 

Oh but I have to.  I need it for school. 

 

Not at… Hogwarts… The Dark Arts are… hardly… explored… 

 

Well the Dark Arts might not be explored but Defense against them is.  Percy says those exams are almost the worst ones. Percy complains about it a lot actually, he says there's a new Defense teacher every year and the exams are always horrible, and how is he supposed to know anything when everything's always in transition, and where's the comprehensive education he was supposed to get?  Fred and George say that if Percy doesn't like his Hogwarts education then they'll happily steal enough money to send him to school in Siberia.  Then Mum smacks them on their heads.  She's always defending Percy.  They say things like that to me and get away with it all the time, but Percy's a prefect.  He's SUCH a prefect.  You'd think we were at school already.  He really has tried testing me on my books, which is the only thing he comes out of his room to do anymore.  He's always in there writing and studying, and his owl goes out with letters every single day - he's probably studying by post.  He's mental because he's got N.E.W.T.s in two years, I suppose.  As if he won't pass.  He got full marks for Defense on his O.W.L.s and that's his worst subject.  I wonder what mine will be.  I wonder what Lockhart will be like!  We have a famous Defense teacher this year, Tom, did I tell you?

 

No.

 

So many famous people everywhere.  He and Harry were in a picture together in the paper and my mum clipped it out.  She said it was because she's going to start a keepsakes file for Harry, the way she does for all of us, because he's got no parents to do it for him, but we all know it's really because she fancies Lockhart and thinks he's fit.

 

Fascinating. 

 

It's so funny.  My Dad says it's a blessing in disguise, though, about the Defense class being in transition, because with so many teachers we'll learn a lot more methods, and he says you'll never know how you'll need to defend yourself so it's best to have lots of different ideas.  Mum says that in all likelihood we'll never again have to defend ourselves against more than a bad case of boils, but Dad always shakes his head and says, "You never know when history will repeat itself," and looks a little bit grim.

 

What history…?

 

Oh, Tom.  If you've been shut for fifty years, you wouldn't know.  Right before I was born, there was so much… Mum calls it darkness in the world. 

 

Darkness…? 

 

I probably won't explain it right.  I overhear things but Mum and Dad always go quiet as soon as they realize I'm listening.  They always let the boys hear, but they think I'll get too scared.  I wouldn't.  I know there was a fight that lasted eleven years and that You-Know-Who used to control everything.  People died every day and the world was always afraid.  But Harry ended all of that. 

 

And who… exactly… is -- 

 

Oh, Tom, I'm sorry, Mum's yelling "Virginia Mary Weasley" at the top of her lungs which means I'm in TROUBLE and I have to go NOW.   I knew I shouldn't have tried to set the dishes to clean themselves but I was just trying to practice for school -- Bye.


	6. August 17

August 17

 

Dear Tom,

 

Just be my diary for a little while and don't answer me, please, I don't know what to do.  I just sneaked upstairs to listen and see what Harry and Ron are doing.  I know I deserved what I got for spying, Mum says never to eavesdrop if you don't want to hear something horrible about yourself, but I did it anyway.  I just wanted to know Harry better and he hardly talks in front of me and I CAN'T talk in front of him and

 

Oh Tom they were making fun of me up there.  Ron and Fred and George were.  Harry didn't really say anything back but they all - they said-

 

I can't.

*

 

What just… sank into the page?  It was not ink. 

 

I'm sorry Tom.

 

Are you…are these… You're crying.

 

Only a little.  I'll stop doing it on you. 

 

NO - Do not stifle yourself…  You are entitled to cry. 

 

It's just they - oh Tom, they wouldn't do it if - if they knew how much I feel.

 

Wouldn't they? 

 

If they knew I - really love him - then they'd stop.

 

Would they. 

 

Yes but - they don't believe - I can feel - big things.  They think it's just - a joke.  Oh sorry - I'll lean the other way -

 

No.  Cry here.  It helps me. 

 

Helps you?

 

To… know you. 

 

I can't see how. 

 

Tell me what they said, Virginia, and don't lean away.  It's all right. 

 

I can't repeat it.  I'm so embarrassed.  I hope I'm in Hufflepuff and I never have to look Harry in the face. I'd rather be a Slytherin than live in the same tower with Fred and George and Ron.  I don't even want to go to Hogwarts anymore.  I wish Mum would make them stop -

 

She hasn't.  So talk to me. 

 

All right.  I took off my shoes and stepped over the creaky stair and brought my wand because I learned a little silencing charm in case the ghoul got started, and I got to the door of Ron's room without making a noise.  I heard them all laughing.  Except for Harry.  They were just talking about Charlie - at first.  They were talking about his letter to Mum and Dad, where he said no, he hasn't got a steady girlfriend, he's just having unsteady fun at the minute.  And Mum had kittens about it because she says it's positively indecent the way he refuses to treat the matter with any dignity.   Fred and George were saying he's probably got a different girlfriend every day of the week, and then they started talking about Bill, and then Percy, who's never even noticed girls exist, and then themselves - and then Fred said George fancies a girl called Katie on the Quidditch team.  George said it was a lie, but Ron and Harry started snorting, and Ron told Harry to keep an eye on them at Quidditch practice, and they started laughing harder.

 

And then George said, "Like you can talk, Harry.  Got yourself a bit of a girlfriend, don't you?" 

 

I froze to the wall.  I knew what he meant.  I wanted to run but I couldn't stop listening and then Fred said, "Ah yes, he's got a little sweetheart downstairs."  Ron snickered and said, "She's never watched US play Quidditch so much," and Fred said, "I notice she always fills your glass the fullest at supper," and George said, "Bet she's got that picture from the newspaper pinned to her wall," and they all started in laughing.  Harry said, "Shut up.  You're worse than Malfoy," and then Ron and the twins got insulted but I didn't stay to hear the row.  I ran down here. 

 

How could they, Tom?

 

Perhaps they do not love you as much as they should. 

 

Mum says they love me no matter what.  But sometimes I really don't think that they do.

 

It was malicious of them. 

 

Yes. 

 

You would never do that, would you?  

 

No.   But Tom, your writing is coming up through the page so quickly!

 

Yes.  I feel stronger when you speak to me.  You must always tell me your stories, Virginia; perhaps your brothers do not appreciate you, but I do. 

 

Oh Tom.  Thank you for listening to me.  No one else will.

 

Would it be too painful if I were to ask a few questions?  I so want to understand your life. 

 

Ask me anything.

 

You've mentioned Malfoy twice.  Tell me more. 

 

What, about the Malfoys?  Well they're despicable.  Draco Malfoy is in Harry and Ron's year at school, but he's a big fat Slytherin. He was in Diagon Alley with his nasty father when we were there to get books and robes.  He was being horrible to Harry, saying things like "Oh, Potter, you're so famous," and I told him to sod off. 

 

Did you. 

 

Well no.  But I told him to leave Harry alone, so he said "Oh Potter, you've got a GIRLfriend."  That's why Harry just told Ron and the twins that they sounded like Malfoy, because they DID.  And then Malfoy's dad and mine got into a fistfight and knocked down a bookshelf at Flourish and Blotts, and they wouldn't stop until Hagrid made them. 

 

Hagrid. 

 

He's the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. 

 

Ground maintenance. 

 

Yes. 

 

Excellent.  Go on. 

 

And he's HUGE.  No one can fight if he breaks them up, and even though I wish Dad had been able to knock out a few of Malfoy's teeth, Mum was already wound up so it's better that they stopped.  The Malfoys think they're so special just because they can buy things and make people do what they want, but they're just awful.  They're mean to us in public for being poor.  I don't like being poor, but I don't see why anyone else should care if we are.

 

I don't think Harry wants me to like him.  He wanted them to shut up, upstairs.  I don't want to like him anymore, Tom.  There's no point.  I'm going to stop talking about him and talk about something else.  But I'll have to do it later, because it's past my bedtime.

 

I'm glad you're feeling stronger, Tom.

 

Goodnight. 


	7. August 18

August 18

 

Dear Tom,

 

I'm so tired.  And hungry.  Mum tried to make me come downstairs for breakfast but I won't leave my room.  I don't want to see Harry anymore.  It's too embarrassing.  I _told_ Mum what I overheard last night, but she only said it served me right for eavesdropping.  I told her I don't care if it does, I'm never talking to them again.  She said I'm being ridiculous and that if I want to eat then I'm just going to have to stop being dramatic and come to the kitchen like all normal people.  I'll just starve.

 

You don't mind if we talk, do you?  I just want to talk and there's no one here to talk to. 

 

No one that will really listen? 

 

Except you.  What should we talk about?  I know - I don't know very much about you yet - will you tell me what you were like when you were a person?  Or how you got into this diary?

 

But I would not bore you with my own stories.  

 

Please? 

 

On the other hand, I know so little… of you. 

 

But I talk about myself all the time. 

 

Still, the more you tell me… the more I wish to know… so many questions.

 

Like what?

 

Tell me a secret…  Virginia. 

 

I don't have any secrets. 

 

Everyone has secrets. 

 

Erm…  Well, I…  I secretly hope that one day, Harry and I will… don't laugh.  I hope we'll get married.  Oh Tom, don't laugh. 

 

Laugh?  How could I?  And that's hardly a secret from me, is it?

 

I've never told you that before!

 

Oh, but I am an excellent guesser.   Now tell me something else. 

 

I can't think of anything. 

 

Nothing?  Nothing you have ever done…. which you were not supposed to do… and have kept hidden?  

 

Oh.  Things like that. 

 

Yes.  Secrets.  

 

I don't want to tell you things I've done that are bad.  You won't think very well of me.

 

Then let me tell you… a secret, to start. 

 

Okay.

 

A secret which almost no one knows-- Everyone has done things of which they are… ashamed.  Your brothers… Harry… even your parents. 

 

My parents haven't.

 

Oh but they have.  You do not know it, because they keep secrets too, and they want you to believe that they are… perfect. 

 

How do you… know?

 

Because human beings are all alike, Virginia, no matter how old.  Each is weak in his own way, and everyone has… hidden something.  It does not make you a terrible person, to have hidden something of your own.  Trust me - and tell me a secret. 

 

You wouldn't care if it was a bad one?  

 

You could not tell me anything that would make me like you less. 

 

What if I said I had stolen something - other than you. 

 

I would ask what it was. 

 

I put it back.  But I stole it.  I walked out of Madam Malkin's with a hair bobble.  They had them on the counter, in a basket, and I hid one in my palm.  I didn't know if I could get away with it, but I did. 

 

And then…? 

 

When we got outside, I felt so bad and scared that I pretended to Mum that I had picked it up and forgot to ask about it, and then forgot that it was in my hand and just accidentally walked out with it.  

 

Did she suspect the truth? 

 

No and that made me feel worse.  She said "Oh, Ginny, now we'll be late to meet your father," but then she steered me around to the shop again so we could put it back.  And the woman behind the counter said I was a very honest little girl, for not keeping it.  And Mum looked proud.

 

But you felt terrible… 

 

I really did.  I didn't want the thing that much.  And before that, I didn't know I could actually steal something.  I always thought I wasn't that kind of person.  I don't like knowing that I'm that kind of person.  It makes me feel like I…

 

Can't trust yourself. 

 

Yes exactly.  You always know.  Because if I stole, then what else will I do? 

 

Is that the only thing that you have ever stolen?

 

Well… this isn't really stealing, but I… sneak things. 

 

What things? 

 

Biscuits.  And I sneaked into the attic once last year, when Mum was gone shopping and I had a cold so I had to stay home and the neighbors were too busy to watch me.   I went through boxes.  I found loads of books I wasn't supposed to read, so I flipped right to the parts I shouldn't have read, and I read them. 

 

What sorts… of books?  

 

Erm.  Racy sorts of ones with… things in them.  Never mind.  

 

Is that the worst that you have done? 

 

It… depends.  What's worse, stealing or lying?

 

It depends on the lie.  Have you lied?

 

I lie all the time.  I tell Mum I've cleaned my room when really I've just shoved things under the bed.  I tell her I've helped Fred and George do the degnoming when really I just went outside and played.  I told Dad I felt sick the other day when I didn't want to help clean the garage.  I wasn't sick, though.  I just didn't feel like it. 

 

Those aren't lies. 

 

They're… not?

 

They're fibs.  Haven't you ever told a _lie_? 

 

I… In a way.  I let someone else get in trouble for something I did.  Last year, right before  the summer, when Ron was still at home.  I knocked down all the Floo powder on the mantelpiece and it got into the carpet so much that I knew Mum wouldn't be able to save any of it, and I know it's expensive, and I knew I'd get in trouble so I left it there.  I went upstairs.  I heard Mum shouting at Ron about it later because he was the only other person in the house and he said, "I didn't do it!  Why don't you ask Ginny?"  And Mum said, "Because Ginny would have told me!"  And she grounded Ron for a week.  I never talked to Ron about it, but I know he knows because he wrote to me in a letter last year "Don't tell Mum what I told you about Hagrid's dragon or I'll tell her who really spilled all that Floo powder."

 

Hagrid's… dragon. 

 

Yes, he was raising one.  A Norwegian Ridgeback.  But they're outlawed, you know, so he had to send it away to Romania, which is all right really, because my brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania so he's taking care of Norbert -

 

Norbert. 

 

That's the dragon.  Hagrid's worse at names than Ron.  But even though Norbert's probably fine in Romania, Ron said Hagrid was really, really sad about it.

 

I'm sure he was. And you… kept that secret, for your brother? 

 

Yes.  I never tell Mum and Dad _anything_ that my brothers need to keep secret.  Nothing important anyway.  I keep lots of their secrets.  Especially Fred and George, although it doesn't help.  Mum can generally tell when something's their fault.  Who else is going to make the pond explode every hour on the hour?

 

Who indeed. 

 

And I keep secrets for Dad.  I see him bring things into the house that I KNOW Mum wouldn't like, but I don't tell.  I think it's funny. 

 

It would seem that you are… trusted by those who know you. 

 

I am.  Honestly Tom, I don't know if they trust me because I'm trustworthy or if it's because I'm a little girl and they think I don't have any reason to do anything wrong.  No one would ever think of me doing something illegal, and I'm sure that when I leave for Hogwarts Mum won't say to me, "Now Ginny, I'd better not get any owls about you!" like she always says to the twins.  She'll just assume I'll be good. 

 

Won't you be? 

 

Probably.  But I wouldn't have to be, because no one would think to keep an eye on me.  Is that a funny thing to think about?  Sometimes I think about that.  Don't you think I'm awful? 

 

Oh no.  I think that you are… perfect. 

 

Oh, Tom.

 

Ugh, someone's knocking at my door.  I don't want lunch.  I don't care.  Hold on.

 

 

 

 

That was unexpected.  Fred and George and Ron just came and apologized for teasing me.  They didn't sound like they really meant it, but… they looked pretty dirty.  I think they've been out doing garden work all day.  Mum must've punished them for hurting my feelings.  Wait, hold on -

 

 

 

 

Mum just brought lunch to my room.  She said she hopes I'll come to supper, Harry or not, because she misses me downstairs.

 

I think I'll eat.   Thanks for talking to me, Tom.  I feel better.


	8. August 20

August 20

 

Dear Tom,

 

Eleven more days.  Just eleven more days.  I can't wait to go to Hogwarts.  I've been waiting all my life.  I remember when Bill left for school.  No one believes that I remember, because I wasn't even a year old, but I do.   I remember it in pictures.  I was in some kind of chair, and it was raining, and Charlie was standing at the window looking sad.  Bill put his face right in mine and kissed my nose.  He was so excited, I could already tell that.  Mum says I'm making things up, but I'm not.  He left and Charlie started crying, and that's all I know.  I remember all of them, when they left.  Everyone's done it except for me, so when I leave there won't be anyone left to hug or cry about it.  It's not exciting anymore for anybody else.  But I don't think any of them were nearly as happy as I am.  Last year was so lonely.  Mum and I had a nice time, sort of.  But they hardly ever sent letters and then when Ron got back it was all stories about Hogwarts and Harry, and we only went and played at the park once together, and that was only when Mum made him take me.  It doesn't matter anymore though.  Eleven days left, after eleven whole years.   I keep trying on my school robes for fun.

 

I wish they were nicer, my robes.  They're… well it's obvious they're second hand.  And my books are second hand.  No matter how I fold things they look a little frayed.  Mum spent a long time finding the ones that looked the most new, but there are rough spots on the elbows and you can see on the hem of one set where someone must have spilled a potion.  Fred says it gives them character.  I think they're ugly.  It doesn't matter so much about the books because at least I have _some_ new ones, thanks to Harry.  Still, the pages are falling right out of my Beginner's Guide.  I was going to ask Mum if we could at least get a better copy of _that_ , but she gave me a look and I didn't bother trying.  She said no one will notice or care, and that books are books and robes are robes.  But people do notice.  Malfoy noticed.  You don't… Tom, you don't think too many people will be like Malfoy about it?

 

Of course not… 

 

It's only hard to be poor when people point it out all the time.  Otherwise it's… not so bad.  Well, it's not the end of the world anyway. 

 

I'm not going to think about it anymore.  I'm going to Hogwarts and that's all that matters. 

 

Were you excited to go to school, Tom?  Were you the oldest, or the youngest, or in the middle? 

 

I was the only. 

 

Wow.  What's that like?

 

Tom?

 

Are you feeling weak again?  Should I leave you alone? 

 

It might… be best… 

 

Oh dear - I see.  I'm sorry.  I'll let you rest.  Bye, Tom. 


	9. August 25

August 25

 

Dear Tom,

 

I don't have much to write but I wanted to make sure I didn't leave you for too long.  Are you all right?

 

I…am always stronger when you…visit me.  Talk to me, Virginia…

 

Even if I don't have anything to say?  It's seriously dull here this week.  I'll bore you, I know.  All I think about is getting to Hogwarts and getting to live in a dormitory with girls.  Just girls.  And no brothers allowed near my room.  That's going to be so nice.   I hope it's the Gryffindor dormitory.  I hope the other girls like me, and that they don’t care about my old robes, and that I'm not annoying. I'm nervous.  I wish I had a pet to bring with me.  But then I have you and that's a hundred times better, Tom.  You're so wonderful to me.  You never get sick of me.  You know, I was sitting at breakfast and George waggled his eyebrows at me when I reached near Harry for the milk, but I didn't feel so terrible because I knew that I could tell you and you'd make me feel better.  Still, I know I go on about things, and I cry all over you and… I wanted to ask you something. 

 

Yes? 

 

Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts with me?  Because I'll give you back if you're tired of me.

 

You are… obsessed today… with the idea that I will grow… tired of you.  Why?

 

I feel very boring.

 

Who… made you feel… that way? 

 

No one.  Mum and Percy. 

 

Ah… How did they… do that? 

 

Well, I was sitting at the kitchen table studying and Percy came down from his room long enough to have a cup of tea and go over a lesson with me.  Mum asked him to, because I'm really worried about Defense class.   So we talked a little, and studied, and Mum was right there baking things for supper so she was listening to us.  And I didn't mean to start talking about Harry. 

 

I never mean to do it, Tom.  It's just that I like him so much.  Percy doesn't seem to understand at all.  He snapped at me that it would be nice if I could stop prattling about it for five seconds and listen to him since he came down from his room just to help me.   And even Mum said, "Hush, Ginny, that's enough.  Pay attention to what your brother is trying to show you."  I really do get on everyone's nerves, and I know I say the same things over and over.  The problem is, I FEEL the same things over and over, and I can't keep it in.  It's too late to keep it in anyway.  Harry already knows. 

 *

*

 

Tears again, I see. 

 

I'm sorry.  There's - no big reason, but - I feel so sad that I just want to put my head down and cry for a little -

 

Shh.  Put your head down on me.

 

Oh Tom - you're so good to me.  Thank you. 


	10. August 27

August 27

 

Dear Tom,

 

We just played a game of Panic downstairs, after supper, and they let Harry win.  I let him win, too.  I wanted to call his bluff every time, but I just couldn't do it, and I looked around at Fred and George and Ron, and I could tell that they felt the same way.   Have you ever played Panic?

 

Played…?  No. 

 

It can be loads of fun.  You put your man on the board, and you roll to move your man, and every time you land, you have to draw from a stack of cards.  Each person chooses a card and reads off two scary situations, and you have to say which one scares you the most.  Like it might say "You are trapped in a dungeon with a Chimaera" and "You are knocked from your broomstick, fifty feet high."  And I'd say, well, I'd rather be knocked from my broomstick, because the Chimaera would kill me straight away.  And then I'd put my card in the discard pile.  Now, the next player can go, or someone can call my bluff.  If they call my bluff, then I have to put my hand on the Panic Button, which is a little red crystal ball that comes with the set, and if an alarm sounds, it means I lied.  If I lied, I have to pick up all the cards in the discard pile, and move back as many spaces as there are cards.  But if I didn't lie, then the person who called my bluff has to move their man back, instead.   It's fun, because sometimes you don't even mean to lie, sometimes you don't know which one scares you more until the Panic Button tells you.  It's Truth Charmed.  It doesn't always work perfectly though, especially if you play with George and Fred, who know how to trick it.  I don't know how they do it.  Usually they win, and Ron loses because Ron doesn't like to admit what scares him even if we already know.  The wireless adverts call it "the game that knows you better than you know yourself" and the funniest one to watch play it is Mum, because whenever the alarm goes off on her, she has a fright.   And some of the choices are obviously funny ones, like "You are forced to cluck like a chicken for a stadium filled with people" and "You must Keep a Quidditch game, blindfolded".

 

Hilarious. 

 

It gets pretty good!  Unless you're playing with Harry, and he gets ones like "You are locked in a small space and forgotten for a week" and "You are forced to swallow a liter of goblin bogeys."

 

Well Harry said the bogeys.  And I think that for most people it would probably be the bogeys.  But for Harry it's _not_ , and no one called his bluff because we didn't want him to know that we know that he was treated so badly by the Muggles.  Tom, he used to get put in a cupboard.  He got a lot of cards like that, and no one wanted to… make him feel strange, I guess.  So they just let him win.  Fancy MY brothers having that much sensitivity.  Of course, they didn't have any for me.  I lost the game, I never got past the first square.   Everybody knows all my fears, it's hard to bluff them. 

 

Then why not… tell the truth?  

 

I didn't want Harry to know I was scared of gnomes when I was little, or that I used to scream every time I saw a Muggle airplane.   I tried to pick the other things, because my fears are all so stupid, but FRED and GEORGE and RON kept making me touch the Panic Button and now Harry knows I'm practically a coward. 

 

Are those your… greatest fears… Virginia?  

 

I don’t know.  Most of the fears in Panic are pretty silly, so they wouldn't be things that stay on your mind.  I don't know what my greatest fears are.  No one ever asks me things like that. 

 

May I ask? 

 

Yes, it's nice to really _talk_ to someone.

 

All right.  Have you ever… been truly afraid? 

 

All the time.  I have nightmares. 

 

Would it help to… talk about them?  

 

Do you think it would?

 

I have always found that… sharing a burden with a friend… makes it ever so much lighter… 

 

I'm so glad _you're_ my friend.  It does help, telling you things.  Mostly I'm only afraid when I have nightmares.  Sometimes they're about Mum and Dad.  I think they're dead, or gone, and I wake up sweating.  But more I have the kind where - have you - have you ever had the kind of dream where someone bad is coming up behind you and you can't move your feet to run away? 

 

Tell me how that feels. 

 

It's terrifying.  I want to run.  I _try_ to run.  I go to move my feet but they're locked, it's like I'm hexed, like the time Fred and George were testing their wands before they went off to school to be first years, and they glued my feet to the pathway of the house, and - and you know how I said I was scared of gnomes when I was little, well they all came out and looked at me like they knew I couldn't run and they were going to… I don't know.  Bite me.  I screamed and screamed and Mum came running and didn't she wallop George and Fred but I've had those nightmares ever since.  They got worse though.  It's not gnomes behind me in the dreams. 

 

What is it? 

 

I can't turn my head, so I don't know.  But it's much, much bigger than gnomes.  And it's much more… mean.

 

What does it want? 

 

To kill me.  I know it does.  I can tell, even though it never says anything, it just… it's always about to get me, every time.  Oh Tom, I hate that dream.  I don't want to think about that dream, or I'm afraid I'll have it again.  I don't want to talk about my fears.  Not right now.  I feel like things are in the corners of my room.

 

Poor Virginia.  

 

No, I'll be all right.  Mum says I get too wound up.  I'm going to find her and see if she'll make me a cocoa. 

 

Goodnight, Tom.


	11. August 29

August 29

 

Dear Tom,

 

Two days! 

 

I can't tell you… how glad that makes me. 

 

We're going to Hogwarts!  I've already packed everything into my trunk.  Twice.  I keep pacing up and down the stairs and all over the place, and Mum says if I don't stop it she's going to put my energies to good use in the garden, so I came up here to hide.  I don't want to do chores around here right now.  I hardly live here anymore anyway - I can't wait to be at school.  I don't know what I was so nervous about before.  I can't wait to meet everyone and see everything and TRY everything.  There's just one thing that scares me. 

 

Tom, do you think I'll be a Gryffindor? 

 

Yes. 

 

REALLY?!

 

It would shock me utterly… if you went into any other House. 

 

It's so nice of you to say that - I so want you to be right!

 

I am. 

 

Oh Tom.  You're so funny.   I'm going to go and pack.

 

Have you not… done so twice? 

 

Yes, but - would you believe I forgot to pack my wand?

 

Would I believe… 

 

Well I did.  I can see it sitting right there on my desk.  I shouldn't really pack it, though.  I should keep it out.  Put it in my robes.  I have a wand!  My one new thing.  Except my books from Harry.  I've only ever had toy wands before this summer but this one is so grown up and it works brilliantly.  It's like I was always missing part of my hand and there it is.  It's whippy and bendy and soft and nice.  Did I tell you it's willow?  Nine inches.  With a dragon heartstring.  I wanted a unicorn tail hair, and I said so, but Mr. Ollivander looked right at me and said "The wand chooses the witch, Miss Weasley… though if I were forced to choose the wand for you, I too would select a heartstring."  He's got a very odd sort of shop.  I didn't know what to think of him and I wasn't sorry to leave.  But I love my wand.  What was in your first wand, Tom?  Do you remember? 

 

A phoenix feather. 

 

Really?  Wow.  I've never heard of anyone getting a wand like that. 

 

I would imagine not -- 

 

It's HALF SEVEN!!

 

And…? 

 

We leave for King's Cross in exactly thirty six hours!  WE leave.  I get to GO.  I can hardly breathe.  This is like ten Christmases all at once.  I'm going to run downstairs and sneak outside and pace around where Mum can't catch me and put me to work.  Bye!


	12. September 1

_\- September -_

 

 

 

September 1

 

Dear Tom,

 

Oh, I'm so pleased you're with me.  I'm so worried about Harry and Ron and I don't know who to tell - and to think I nearly left you at home!  It was such a mess sorting everyone out this morning, and putting loads of trunks in the car, that I left you in my room.  

 

How… could you… forget me. 

 

But I didn't, Tom!  Only for a minute!  I made Dad go back for you, and we'd already gone back twice for things that Fred and George forgot, so at first Mum said "No, Ginny, we'll have to send Errol with your diary later on.  Be more responsible next time."   

 

You… left me. 

 

Tom, don't!  I cried when I realized!  I cried right there in the car, in front of Harry and everything, and even though Mum kept saying it was too late to turn back, Dad said he couldn't stand it, and he drove back home for me so I could get you.  And I've got you.  We're on the Hogwarts Express and everything's fine.   

 

Tom?

 

Please speak to me, please don't be upset - Oh, I never should have told you.   I'm sorry.

 

Tom?

 

Tom don't hate me - I never could have managed the last month without you and I _can't_ go to Hogwarts without you - it was only a mistake and I'm so, so sorry.  Please forgive me. 

 

 

 

Perhaps I… have grown… too fond. 

 

No - what do you mean?

 

Do I not… mean to you… what you mean to me, Virginia? 

 

Oh, Tom, please listen -  

 

Perhaps I have not… been a worthy… friend. 

 

Oh, but you have!  You're - Tom, you're my _best_ friend.  No one listens to me like you do.  It's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket.  Please believe me.  

 

But you will make new friends… now that you are… in school.  And forget me. 

 

NO!  I never would.  That is, I'll make friends, I hope - but I'll never forget you, Tom, how could I?  

 

You did just… a moment ago. 

 

Please.  It was an accident.     

 

You do not know how…much I need you…

 

I do, I do - and I'm so sorry -

 

Then you will… keep me with you.. not abandon me for any reason… 

 

I didn't mean to abandon you - I promise it was an honest mistake but I won't ever make the same one again.  You'll come everywhere with me.

 

Everywhere… Do you… swear that… Virginia?

 

I cross my heart, Tom - I _swear_.  I'll never leave you anywhere after this.   I promise.

 

 

 

I will try to… trust you.   It is… difficult for me after… my last… experience. 

 

I'm so sorry.  I should have remembered that.

 

So… do you want me to talk to you, or would you rather I left you alone?

 

Speak to me. 

 

You're not angry anymore?

 

I was… never angry.  I know that you are only…overexcited about… today and I… forgive you. 

 

Oh.  Thank you, Tom.  I'd like to tell you about the train - I'm so worried. 

 

Tell me.  

 

Well Ron's not _on_ the train.  I don't know where he's gone.  I thought he'd stay with me for at least a little while, but he's not in any of the compartments, and Fred and George don't know where he is, and Percy hasn't seen him.  How could he be missing from the _train_?  I waited outside the loo but he never came out of there, somebody else did instead, and now I just don't know.  I thought Percy would get more upset, but he seemed really eager to get me out of the Prefects' compartment.  I think I interrupted him, he was in there talking with another one of the Prefects.  She was really nice to me, but Percy shooed me out.  And Fred and George are with their friends making so much noise, I don't think they even heard me when I told them Ron was missing. 

 

You seem so anxious… for your brother… 

 

I am.

 

But is it… Ron's absence that you… noticed first, Virginia? 

 

Well yes, I -

 

Be truthful. 

 

I looked for Harry first.

 

I see. 

 

Is that… terrible?   It is, isn't it.  You don't have to answer.  But I really am worried about Ron, and I wish there were someone I could ask about him.  Mum and Dad looked for him to say goodbye, but they gave up and thought he was already on the train, so they won't even be looking for him.  I don't know what to do.

 

Nothing. 

 

But -

 

There is nothing to be done.  Enjoy the train.  

 

I can't when -

 

Virginia.  If your Harry Potter… is as talented as you say… surely you need not worry about your brother. 

 

Oh _Tom_. 

 

Yes? 

 

It gave me such a shiver when you put that. 

 

What?

 

"Your Harry Potter". 

 

Did it.  

 

Yes.  You know sometimes I… Tom, Ron got to look in the Mirror of Erised last year.  Do you know what that is? 

 

The Mirror… of Erised. 

 

You look into it and it tells you - shows you - what you want most in the world, and Ron… well, Ron made me promise not to tell, but as you're my diary…

 

Keeping a diary… is keeping a secret. 

 

I think so.   Ron saw himself as the Quidditch Captain and the Head Boy.   He said Harry saw his parents.  Sometimes I wonder what I'd see in that mirror.  I think I'd… I don't want to say. 

 

You would see…Harry.  

 

And I'd be next to him.

 

Of course you would… 

 

But it's such a silly wish.   I think of what Harry saw - oh, Tom.  He must have wanted to fall through the mirror and never come back.  His mum and dad - what if Mum and Dad and Bill and Charlie and Percy and Fred and George and Ron were in a mirror and I couldn't get to them?

 

An advantage. 

 

Tom!  What do you mean?

 

They would no longer tease you.  Or ignore you.  

 

Well, but even when they do, I still love them and -

 

I have known you for a month, and in that time, they have frustrated and embarrassed you without end.

 

I know.  I still love them.

 

Why? 

 

Why.  What, why do I love my family?

 

Yes.  

 

I - don’t - they're - my family.

 

And? 

 

And… they're just my family.

 

I did not fail to read that the first time. 

 

But I don't know what else to say!  Are you still mad at me?

 

Of course not - I'm only curious.  You tell me that you love them - in convenience.  They exist, they are there, they share your blood; therefore, you love them. 

 

It's not like that.  They take care of me.  Mum and Dad make sure I have… well, food and clothes and those sorts of things. 

 

You love them because they give you things… 

 

That's not true, that's not what I mean -

 

Tom, just a minute, Ron and Harry's friend wants to talk to me.  

* * *

Hermione's in this compartment too.  Hermione Granger - she's Ron and Harry's friend.  She just asked me if I know where Ron and Harry are because she doesn't.  So no one does.  She's sitting right by me, writing… I think she's got a diary too.  It looks like a diary.  Or else she's doing homework already - Ron says she's mental and does homework on Christmas day and things. 

 

She keeps looking over at me.  I think she wants to talk.  Tom, would you mind if I went? 

 

I… expected that you… would make friends.  Go.  

 

Thank you.  I'll talk to you when we get to school.  

 


	13. September 2

September 2

 

Dear Tom,

 

We're at Hogwarts.  I wish that you could see it.  I don't know how to tell you.  It's so beautiful.

 

And I'm in Gryffindor.

 

Predictably enough.  

 

Thank you.  It's such an honor, after my brothers and almost all of my cousins and… well, everyone I know, really, was in here.  Mum told me she lived in the third dormitory room from the top of the stairway, with the giant slanted window that looks over the Quidditch field, and I'm in the same room.  Isn't that amazing?

 

Unbelievable. 

 

The Sorting Hat ended up being brilliant, but at first I was worried.  I kept thinking "Gryffindor, Gryffindor", but it only ignored me and said "Yes…yes… I see… too remarkable…what's this here?…Rare, I say, too rare…" and it chuckled and searched, and I was worried it wouldn't ever say a House.  And then it really scared me and said "There is something alien in this brain of yours, my girl… take heed…"  I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded terrible.  And _then_ it said, "Ambition, too… perhaps Slytherin interests you?"  I said NO, right out loud.  I didn't know what to do.  I could see Percy starting to look anxious, because my Sorting was taking MUCH longer than anyone else's.  And then the hat gave a little hum and said, "Much, much more than meets the eye… powerful and pure… you'd be good luck for any House but you're a _Gryffindor_."

 

Well well…  Just what you wanted.

 

Yes. I thought I'd cry I was so happy.  Did you have a Sorting Hat where you went to school, Tom?

 

I… don't remember. 

 

Oh.  Well.  It's brilliant, getting Sorted - the only thing that could have made it better is if Ron and Harry had seen me.  But they were lucky to get here alive, so I suppose it doesn't matter. 

 

Saving the world again? 

 

No!  Tom, you make me laugh.  They were in Dad's flying car.

 

His… 

 

Flying car.  It's a Muggle - well - wait - fifty years you said you've been closed, so cars -

 

There were _cars_. 

 

Oh, all right, well.   I'm not very good at Muggle history, even though Dad's favorite thing is Muggles and all the things they use, and making sure to protect them.  He works for the Ministry and -

 

Does he? 

 

Yes.  He wrote the Muggle Protection Act, and he's in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, so he always has lots of Muggle things about the house. 

 

Charming. 

 

It's not.  Well, some of the things are interesting to play with, but mostly it drives Mum bonkers when she trips over plugs or when Dad does things like enchant the car to fly.  But anyway, Ron says that he and Harry got blocked out of platform nine and three-quarters, and they were forced to find another way to get here, so they stole the car and flew.  They turned on the Invisibility Booster that Dad put in, and they actually managed to get here, but instead of landing on the lawn they crashed into a Whomping Willow and it beat up the car and nearly killed them both.  Ron said the car ran away into the Forbidden Forest.   And then they had to go to McGonagall's office for-

 

I'm sorry - that name again? 

 

Professor McGonagall?

 

Professor.  Of? 

 

Transfiguration.  And she's Head of my House, and she's Deputy Headmistress, too.

 

Virginia… how happy I am that you have located your brother and your… Harry Potter.  But the school.  Let us talk about the school.  Your professors, for example.  Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall… Hagrid… and who else?  

 

Let me get my timetable.

 

Please. 

 

I've got the ones you said, and…   Professor Sprout for Herbology, Professor Binns for History of Magic -

 

Professor Binns - that's - does nothing ever - but do go on.  

 

All right… I've got Madam Hooch for flying, Professor Flitwick for Charms, Professor Sinistra for Astronomy, Professor Lockhart for Defense Against the Dark Arts and oh.  For Potions, I've got Professor Snape.

 

Snape.  Do you by any chance know his first name? 

 

Why?  Did you know someone called Snape?

 

I… my memory is unclear.  Perhaps if I had all of their full names, I would be able to remember something.  Virginia… you will have to help me to remember.  

 

I will - I'll ask my brothers.  I'm sure Percy knows.  Should I do it right now?  But everyone's in bed - is tomorrow soon enough? 

 

Tomorrow is excellent.  

 

All right.  Then I'll go to sleep too, and tell you tomorrow - and tomorrow I can tell you about all the girls in my dormitory, too!  I can't wait!

 

Oh neither can I. 


	14. September 3

September 3

 

Dear Tom, 

 

I have some of the names.  Would you like me to list them? 

 

Yes. 

 

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape - that's what I have so far.  Does that help?

 

Severus Snape.  I do not know him.  Tell me, Virginia, who is the Minister of Magic? 

 

Erm… oh yes, Fudge.  Cornelius Fudge.  Goodness, for a minute I couldn't remember! 

 

And your father works at the Ministry?  Weasley - what is his first name? 

 

Arthur, and yes he does, but why?

 

Why?  Virginia, when I was - a person, as you put it - I was quite… interested in politics.  I was interested in many, many things.  It has been so long since I have heard anything of the world, you must allow me to ask questions that may seem strange.  You must be…my eyes and ears… or I will know nothing.  

 

Oh yes… I hadn't thought of it that way.  What else do you want to know?

 

Everything.  My knowledge stops in 1942.  

 

I… well, I don't know if I can tell you _that_ much.  I mean, I knew it was fifty years, but I hadn't really thought about the year - 1942?   That's so long ago, Tom.  Did you die in 1942? 

 

Oh Tom, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. 

 

I may have died in 1942.  I do not know.  But you - Virginia… you can help me to find out.  Will you? 

 

Yes.  What should I do? 

 

Give me…history…I need to know so many… 

 

Tom, you're fading.  What's wrong?

 

I have… overextended… you must speak to me, Virginia… 

 

I am, I'm here.  What do you need?

 

Just speak to me… of anything… of… Harry… 

 

Harry…  but I don't have anything to say.  I don't talk to him and he doesn't talk to me.  He's always with my brother and Hermione.  They sit together everywhere.  They look so pleased to be together and I wish I could go over to them.  But then again it's not like I'd have anything to say and Ron would be annoyed.  It's almost enough, though.  Just that I come downstairs in the mornings and Harry is at the same table.  That sounds so stupid.

 

Can't I just talk about my new room and my classmates? 

 

Certainly… 

 

Well my class is excellent, the teachers are saying so already.  A bright group of students in every house, that's what Flitwick said today.  He's never seen such a promising bunch, he said.

 

I'm sure he's never said that… to any class before. 

 

He's so tiny, it's so funny.  I'm bigger than a teacher - just barely.

 

And are you… very small… Virginia?  

 

Yes, but I'll grow, I know it.  I've got my Dad's bones, my Mum says, and that means I'll be like Bill.  Except a girl.  But for now I'm only taller than one of the girls in my Gryffindor class - oh, TOM.  My Gryffindor class.  Guess what.

 

There are SIX GIRLS IN IT.  And only three boys.  My dormitory is…so perfect.  There were always six boys in my house and it's so nice the other way round.  You can't imagine how happy I was to meet them all, and they seem so nice, especially Emma.  She let me have the bed near the window because I mentioned that it had been my mum's - I didn't even ask for it, she just offered.  I told her we could swap round, term by term, so that she can have the view too, but for now I love that I'm right where Mum was.  I can't wait to write to her, she'll be so pleased - or at least it'll put her in a better mood.  Ron got a Howler today about the car.  Mum's really fuming if she sent a Howler, and I should know.  I've been home with her every single time she's recorded one for Fred and George and she just stands in the kitchen and howls and then stomps around for two days afterwards. 

 

Poor Ron.  He's already in so much trouble with the teachers, and with Percy, and his friend Hermione yelled at him too, and the Whomping Willow broke his wand.  I had to give him Spellotape for it and now it won't work properly - he didn't really need the Howler.  It was funny to hear one get opened on the other end, though, I never have before.  His friend Hermione didn't look too sad for him when he got it, but I don't blame her because Ron stole her timetable at breakfast and made fun of her for drawing little hearts by Professor Lockhart's class.  He was loud about it, too, and she looked _so_ embarrassed.  I felt worse for her about that than I did for Ron about the Howler.  My brothers are awful about those sorts of things.  Just awful.  Still, I don't know if I like her.  She's very bossy to Harry.

 

I don't miss home yet, Tom.  Is that bad?  Mum warned me I might get homesick, but I'm not.  Percy seems to think I should be, he checks up on me every half an hour, and I keep telling him I'm fine but he says homesickness can sneak up and he wants me to come to him if I'm upset.  I said, Percy, I WILL come to you if I need to, so would you PLEASE STOP coming to me?  But he still does it.

 

I'll tell you who could use a brother, though.  Sharon Robinson.  She's in my class and her bed's by the door, which is farthest from me, but I heard her crying behind her curtains in the middle of the night last night.  She's Muggle-born.  I think she's really scared. 

 

And still… a Gryffindor… 

 

I know.  The Muggle-borns are so brave to come here at all.  I was trying to think how I'd feel if I got a letter one day and found out I was a Muggle and had to change everything and move to a different sort of world.  It'd be really hard.  I think they should _all_ be in Gryffindor.

 

So do I… And so there are still… Muggle-borns… at Hogwarts. 

 

Yes.  It's not one of those horrible prejudiced schools.   I wish I knew what to say to Sharon.  I went over to her bed last night to see if she wanted a chat, but she wouldn't open her hangings.  I hope she'll feel better soon.   No one else seems quite as homesick.  Polly Beam is Muggle-born, but it doesn't seem to bother her.  She and Kathleen Sheehy pulled their beds as close together as they could get them and they stayed up whispering and laughing all last night, so they must be doing fine.  Emma's fine too.  She snores.  She said she couldn't wait for breakfast, and then she went to bed early so it would come faster.  And then there's Beth Squire - she's all right, but I think she's a little disappointed because her best friend from home ended up in Hufflepuff.  She's kept to herself so far, except that when we first got here a boy called Colin nearly fell out of our boat trying to pet the squid, and she grabbed his robes with both hands to keep him in.   She didn't stay up last night either, or if she did she was quiet about it.

 

Apparently you did not… sleep at all… 

 

I was listening.  I wasn't tired.

 

I am now though, Tom.  Have I talked enough?  Do you feel well?

 

Go. 

 

All right.  Goodnight.


	15. September 4

September 4,

 

Dear Tom,

 

I'm terrible at Defense. I can't do a thing Professor Lockhart asks us to do.  I knew this would happen.  And it doesn't help that I sit in front of Colin Creevey.  I'm going to ask if I can move.  He's very nice but he's so distracting, he kept leaning up asking me about Harry and I can't concentrate when he does that.  He wants to know what it was like to have Harry over all summer, and what kind of person Harry is, and what Harry's favorite foods are -

 

The two of you must… have so much to talk about. 

 

Oh no - it's one thing to talk about Harry with _you_.  No one's ever understood me like you, Tom.  But I wouldn't want to tell Colin.  Colin calls out to Harry ten times a day and he's only obsessed with Harry because he's famous -

 

While you are-- you care for him because… 

 

Because… he's… Tom, he's so much more than famous.  I can't explain it.  And I can't help staring even though it's obvious to everyone.  I'm sure Emma's already noticed - last night she asked me to pass the salt at supper but I was busy looking down the table, so she tapped my shoulder.  It startled me so much that I dropped my spoon into my soup and made it splash, and Emma grinned and said I was red all over.  I only hope Harry didn't notice.  All I ever do around him is knock things down.   He must think I'm such an idiot.  I can't believe how unfair it is that my brother knows him so well and I never get to speak to him at all.  I should be able to - everyone else does.   Colin did, right off.  Marched up and started taking pictures and asking questions.

 

I don't know why that hat put me in Gryffindor.  I'm not even brave enough to talk to a person who lived in my house for a month. 

 

But maybe it's because Colin's Muggle-born that he's brave about Harry.  After all, he's only been hearing Harry's name for a summer, and I've heard it all my life.  I take it back about Colin, actually.  He's distracting, but I like him.  He's my partner in Charms and we do well together, _and_ he told off Malfoy for being jealous when Malfoy started making fun of Harry the other day.  I was so glad.  Malfoy IS jealous of Harry.  He wishes he were half as good, but he's nothing - I know he's nothing, even when he seems to win.  He told my brother, in front of everyone, that a signed photo of Harry would be worth more than our whole house, and everyone laughed.  Ron told him to eat slugs, and Harry told him to shut up, but every time Malfoy says something like that, people will notice more and more that we're poor.  But it doesn't matter -- Colin was really nice about it when we got to Charms.  He said Malfoy was obviously a stupid git and I shouldn't mind him, and Kathleen said that everybody knows the Malfoys are too stuck up for their own good.  She's right.  Even Mum says that family's trouble.   I only want to be friends with nice people anyway, and the nice people won't care if I'm poor, will they, Tom?

 

No, Virginia.  The nice people won't care if you're poor.

 

I _really_ take it back about Colin.  Perhaps when his pictures are developed, he'll let me have one.  And it's not his fault I'm doing poorly in class, I must just need to study more. 

 

Oh.  Hermione Granger is going to the library and she's asked if anyone else needs to go along and study.  Ron and Harry look like they're trying to hide.  Ron says she's annoying about books, and I don't know if I want her help, but I'd better go.

 

Good luck.

 

Thank you, Tom. 


	16. September 6

September 6

 

Dear Tom,

 

It's been such a wonderful weekend.  I feel like I'm at a pajama party all the time, when I'm in my dorm, can you imagine?

 

No. 

 

Well it's brilliant.  The six of us - well, the five of us really, because Sharon won't join in - are having the best time.  Yesterday we didn't even leave the dorm, except for meals.  Beth brought her wireless out and showed us lots of pictures of her and Ruby Jukes (her Hufflepuff friend from home) - they got to see a Celestina Warbeck concert this summer!  Mum says I'm far too young for things like that.  They're so lucky.  Emma got a big huge package of sweets from home and shared them with everyone, and she's really good at Defense so she promised to help me with that if I'll help her with Charms, because she's suffering in Charms.  Kathleen said she'd help me too, but I know she's already busy helping Polly Beam.  They're best friends already, and you know Polly's Muggle-born so there are lots of things she doesn't know about magic and Kathleen's trying to help her sort it out.  And she's doing very well!  She brought out all her drawings to show us - she's such a good artist and she doesn't even use magic, but you'd think she did.  Everyone's good at something - even Sharon.  She's a natural flier, even if she is too homesick to care.  We're going to be the best class Hogwarts has ever seen, we've already decided.

 

And they say that… the ambitious… go to Slytherin. 

 

Is that ambitious?   Do you think I'm ambitious?  How did you know that about Slytherin - did your friend who went here tell you that?

 

Tell me… what you want most.  Let us decide if you are… ambitious. 

 

Oh.  Well…I want a lot of things.  Nicer robes, for a start.  A brand new extra dressy robe.  Not that I'd have anywhere to wear it.  Erm… I'd like my brothers not to tease me.  I'd like Mum to stop holding my hand in public.  I'd like a pet.  I'd like to get full marks on all my exams this year, without having to study.  I'd like millions of Galleons...  The truth is, I just want Harry to like me.  I don't really want those other things.  I know it sounds really dumb but if Harry liked me, everything else would be nothing. 

 

He never will, I know it.  But I want him to _so much_.  Tom have you ever wanted something - wanted it so much you thought you might die if you couldn't have it? 

 

 

 

 

Yes. 

 

Was it a person?  Did you have a crush? 

 

It was not a crush. 

 

Oh, you were sixteen, I forgot - were you in love?

 

I… have such a weak memory for details, Virginia.  After so many years, I can only remember the wanting… not the why.

 

That makes sense to me, though, you don't have to explain. I don't know why I want Harry either.  I know why I think he's perfect, but EVERYONE knows that, and I don't see anyone else who wants him like I do.  I don't know where it comes from.  I just know I'm nothing compared to him and there's no reason why he should notice me at all, I'm not very clever and my clothes are horrible and I'm not very pretty -

 

I would wager a fortune… that you are… simply precious... 

 

Oh, Tom.  You're so nice to me.  But I'm not - what you said.  I'll tell you what I look like if you want to know.

 

Oh yes… nothing makes me more curious…

 

I have red hair and brown eyes and freckles.  I'm normal height, I suppose.  Shorter than Sharon and taller than Beth - Beth's tiny.  She's pretty, too, she has lovely brown hair and no freckles and a big smile.  Dad says I'm the prettiest girl in the wizarding world and someday he'll have to beat the boys away with a stick.  So do Bill and Charlie.  But they're just being nice to me, like you. 

 

Harry will notice you, Virginia. 

 

Don't say that.  No he won't.

 

Oh yes he will.  I promise… that by the end of this year… everyone will have noticed you. 

 

Do you really think so?

 

I know it. 

 

I want to believe that.

 

Was I wrong… about Gryffindor? 

 

No…

 

Then trust me.  

 

I do.  Tom, I don't know what I'd do without you.   How do you feel today?  I didn't even ask.  You seem stronger again.

 

I am. 

 

Good, so am I.  I'm going to do my Charms homework, and I'll talk to you soon.  


	17. September 8

September 8

 

Dear Tom,

 

I'm not going to talk about Potions yesterday.  It was only our second class but I can already tell that Priscilla Newcastle is a  -

 

Yes…? 

 

A lot of things I'm not allowed to say.  It's no wonder her nickname is Prissy.  The fact that they lock us up with Slytherins in the dungeon three times a week is just -

 

A nightmare. 

 

Yes, exactly.  They act as if they know everything and have everything.  And maybe they do have everything, but it doesn't count for much against real things.  I'm sure it's nice to have brand new robes and books and great big houses and expensive holidays, but what have they ever done with it?  Harry lived under the stairs and wore his cousin's old clothes and he doesn't even have a normal family, but he's the bravest, best person in the world.  He didn't need those other things to survive You-Know-Who, or to make Seeker, or to save the Philosopher's Stone.  He just --

 

The Philosopher's Stone?  Pardon my interruption but… how interesting.  Are we speaking of the Stone… which turns any substance to gold and contributes… to a potion which renders the drinker immortal…? 

 

Yes, that's the one.  Harry rescued it, and made You-Know-Who disappear. 

 

You will forgive me but… perhaps a bit more detail? 

 

Oh Tom, I'll tell you the WHOLE story.  It's wonderful, I made Ron tell it to me a hundred times this summer.  Harry - he - oh, I can't possibly finish it before Astronomy.  Can you wait until I've got time to do it properly?  It'll take awhile.  And I should really go up to my room and make sure I've got everything I need for this class.  It'll be my first time in the Astronomy Tower, and Hermione says it's brilliant, but to take a cloak.   As if I wouldn't have known to take a cloak, honestly.

 

Goodnight, Tom. 


	18. September 9

September 9

 

Dear Tom --

 

Virginia, how wonderful to see you.  I have a question.  

 

All right.  What's up?

 

You mentioned Hagrid.  I wonder, if you are not too busy… might I ask a favor?  

 

Anything, of course.

 

I do not wish to trouble you. 

 

You don't!  What is it?

 

He is… the keeper of keys and grounds?  

 

Yes.  He has a little hut by the forest and he watches over things.  His first name is Rubeus, by the way.  I found that one out and forgot to tell you.   It's sad about him actually. 

 

Sad?  

 

Well he got expelled from Hogwarts.  He's not really allowed to use magic, Ron told me. 

 

And does Ron know why he was expelled?  

 

No.  Hagrid won't tell them.  And Ron says that he and Harry don't really want to press him about it.  They feel it's rather rude. 

 

Yes… Does Hagrid by any chance keep animals? 

 

Ron says he's mad about animals, actually.  Why? 

 

Only that I… was once a great animal lover myself.  

 

Oh Tom, were you?  Did you have a favorite?  I love cats the most - well, I did love the Puffskein, but kittens are so wonderful.  Even Mrs. Norris is sort of cute in a weird way, but George said I needed to get my head checked when I said so.

 

I wondered if you would mind telling me what sorts of animals Hagrid keeps?  Just to… remind me of the pets I used to love so much.  

 

Of course I will, but I'll have to go down to his cabin and look around.  I haven't seen his animals yet. 

 

And when do you suppose that you will have a chance to do that?  

 

Probably on Friday.  I can go down after Potions.  I'm sure I'll need the air.

 

Excellent… thank you so much… and now I need to… rest.  Until Friday… 

 

All right, Tom.  Until Friday.


	19. September 11

September 11

 

Dear Tom,

 

Gryffindor Tower is so nice.  I ran back after supper so I could get a big spot in the window - everybody wants the window on Friday nights.  Fred's already tried to trade with me for a chair by the fire but I'm not giving him anything until he shuts up.  He's still on about Harry and I'm tired of it.  "Don’t you want that chair, Ginny?  Come on… it's right beside the chessboard… and you know who likes to sit there and play chess, don't you?" 

 

He can sod right off.  I'm going to sit here and stay up as late as I like, and tell you all about Harry and what happened with the Philosopher's Stone.  Do you still want to hear about that?

 

Very much. 

 

Well it's hard to believe, but last year, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts. And -

 

You have mentioned this You-Know-Who several times, Virginia.  But I do not know who.  Won't you tell me? 

 

I… can tell you a little.  He was the reason for the darkness in the world before I was born.  Dad said it lasted for eleven years, and everyone in the wizarding world was controlled by a terrible Dark wizard.

 

And what was his name? 

 

No one says his name, Tom.  Ever.

 

Why? 

 

Because if you say it, he might come back.

 

And you believe that?  A smart, brave Gryffindor like you?  Come, Virginia, say his name. 

 

I don't want to.  I don't feel right.

 

You don't trust me. 

 

That's not it.  There's something bad about that name.  It's like a door.

 

What… does that mean? 

 

Nothing.

 

Tom, I can't.

 

Virginia… remember that you are my only friend.  If you choose to conceal things from me, then I have no one.  I may just as well… be silent.  

 

Tom, I'd say it if I could.  Please just let me tell the story.

 

Tom, please don't stop speaking to me.

 

All right, it's ---

 

 

 

 Voldemort.

 

 

 

 

 

Voldemort…

 

Voldemort… 

 

Lord Voldemort…

 

Stop - please don't write it anymore, _please_.  People call him You-Know-Who, or the Dark Lord, or He Who Must Not Be Named.  But never his name.  I don't want to see it. 

 

The Dark _Lord._  And who calls him this? 

 

Everyone. 

 

Everyone.  Muggle and wizard alike. 

 

I… don't know about the Muggles.  Although he killed a lot of them.  But all the wizards call him that.

 

They call him Lord. 

 

It's terrible, isn't it.

 

He controls everyone. 

 

Not anymore, but he did.  I don't remember it, but Bill and Charlie do.  Whenever it comes up, they and Mum and Dad get rather tense. 

 

He is… no longer in command.  But still, this fear? 

 

I know, it's so strange when you think of it that way, but --

 

Eleven years of… darkness.  When? 

 

I was born in 1981, so… Starting in 1970.

 

So _late…_

 

Late?

 

What do you know of Grindelwald, Virginia? 

 

Erm… hardly anything.

 

Alive?  Dead?  

 

I… I'm sorry.  The truth is, I don't know who that is.  Would you like me to look it up?

 

I… 

 

Tom, are you all right?

 

I am… perhaps we should no longer… speak of the darkness.  For the time being.  It is… difficult to hear about such… Virginia, tell me about the animals at Hagrid's.  Have you been to see him? 

 

I did go down, like you asked me to.  I thought I'd introduce myself, too, because Ron says he's so nice.  I hoped Ron and Harry would be down there with him, and that I could… try and talk to Harry for once.  Ron says they spend a lot of time with Hagrid.  But they weren't there, so I said to Hagrid that I was just looking round the grounds.  He really is nice, Tom.  You wouldn't think he could fit inside his little cabin but somehow it suits him.

 

Oh I'm sure it does. 

 

And he's got the loveliest pumpkin patch, he showed me all around.  He says the pumpkins are for the Halloween Feast and he hopes they'll grow big enough in time, but I told him he's already done a very good job.  They're as big as I am!   And he's got a HUGE dog that's bigger than I am, and a huge cauldron, and a huge chair, and I could probably fit into his shoe, but he starts to seem less huge after you talk to him for awhile.

 

Isn't that interesting.  And the other animals? 

 

Just Fang the dog… all the usual garden beasts… and there's a paddock.  It's empty right now, but Hagrid says he's "hopin' teh fill it with summat interesting before too long."  Oh, and there's a hen coop.

 

And in the hen coop? 

 

There are hens and a rooster, Tom, what else?  You're so funny.

 

I mostly like Hagrid.  He didn't even seem surprised to see me - he said "Wondered when yeh'd show yer face down here.  Yer brother hasn' been to visit yet, tell him it's about time fer a spot of tea."  He asked if I'd met Hermione and Harry, and I told him yes, and I told him I knew how brilliant they'd all been with the Stone, especially Harry.  Hagrid was surprised I knew about that, but Ron tells me everything.  And then -- I don't know why, Tom, but I said the stupidest thing.

 

And what was that? 

 

I said to Hagrid that Hermione seems to like Harry very much.  And Hagrid chuckled at me and gave me a funny wink and said that he "imagines she does" and then asked what I thought of "our young Mr. Potter", but I didn't really answer.   I wish I hadn't said anything.  Now Hagrid thinks I like Harry, I know he does.  His smile was as cheeky as Fred's.

 

Don't you?  

 

But I wish so many people didn't know it.

 

You seem weary, Virginia.  

 

No, not really.

 

I worry that I will tire you.  

 

No, Tom, I'm fine!  There's so much more to tell you about the-

 

I cannot allow you to exhaust yourself with so much writing.

 

But this doesn't exhaust me -

 

No no.  Sleep well, Virginia. 

 

Oh, all right.  Goodnight Tom.


	20. September 12

September 12

 

Dear Tom,

 

If Slytherin burnt down I'd laugh.

 

Do tell. 

 

Some weekend this is.  I wish I never had to take another Potions class, I wish Eben Malathorne would drown in the lake and Prissy Newcastle would fall out a window, and I wish the Malfoys would lose all their money in a fire.  I mean it.  I hate them. 

 

How DARE Malfoy be the Slytherin Seeker?  He can't even _play_.  His father bought expensive brooms for the whole team so he gets to be the Seeker?  How is that fair?   Harry's the Seeker because he's brilliant, and Draco Malfoy's just a spoiled baby who gets whatever he wants.  I hope Harry knocks him right off his broom and his stupid mean face gets smashed in the mud.   How could he call Hermione that filthy thing - he called her a Mudblood!  Out loud!  You can't SAY that!  No one can say that.  Hermione didn't even know what it meant, Ron said, and so Ron tried to curse Malfoy but ended up cursing himself with his broken wand and he's been burping slugs all afternoon - Malfoy made my brother _sick_ , I want to _hurt_ him.

 

Yes… Go on… 

 

And what kind of professor is Snape that he lets students say such mean things to each other?  He's as bad as Malfoy's father.  He turned his back yesterday and LAUGHED when Eben Malathorne called me the - I should have hexed him.  Both of them.  How dare he.  I'm telling Mum.

 

What did he call you, Virginia? 

 

The runt of the litter. 

 

Vicious. 

 

Kathleen told him to shut up and Colin gave me a sympathetic look, and Craig Anderson - he's another Gryffindor and I think he's crazy - he put both hands on his cauldron, and I thought he was going to pick it up and crack Malathorne over the head with it.  He probably would have if Prissy hadn't screeched "Professor, Professor, look at what he's doing!"  And then Snape turned around and took ten points from Gryffindor, just for Craig having his hands on his cauldron, and he took NO POINTS from Slytherin for hateful name-calling.  I tried not to let it get to me, but then today, after Malfoy cursed my brother - I just - 

 

You must be furious. 

 

I want to set something on fire, I mean it.

 

You've said that several times. 

 

I could KICK someone.

 

Do it. 

 

There's no one to kick.  I'm in my room.  Well, Sharon's in here but I'm hardly about to kick her, she's still crying every night behind her curtains.

 

_ Do _ something, Virginia.  Now.  

 

Like what?  What can I possibly do? 

 

Get them back.

 

I can't. 

 

_ Afraid? _

 

Yes, but only because if I did half of what I wanted to, I'd get expelled. 

 

There are ways around that. 

 

Like what?

 

Do you remember when I said that we would test your bravery? 

 

Yes.

 

It's very nearly time to start.  But I need you to do something for me before I can help you.  And then we'll arrange it so that no one can ever bother you again.  

 

I don't want to get in trouble. 

 

I swear that you will not. 

 

I don't want to… to hurt anyone.  You don't mean I should hurt anyone, do you? 

 

Never.  But you must learn to stand up for yourself, Virginia, or those who are stronger will crush you.  Do you want to be crushed? 

 

No. 

 

Let me teach you to fight back.  I want to help you.  Let me help you.  

 

 

 

 

What do I have to do? 

 

That's my brave girl.  You must be strong.  You must listen to me.  Take me to the library.  There I will show you how to help me to know more about the past, help me to understand the world I am in so that I can teach you everything I know.  Will you do that?  

 

Yes, Tom. 

 

Now?  

 

Yes, Tom.

 

 

Wait…  No, Tom.  Not… now.  I… feel ill.  Oh, Tom I think I'm going to be sick --


	21. September 13

September 13

 

Dear Tom,

 

Just so you know, I'm fine.  But I don't feel like -

 

Were you sick? 

 

No.  I went to the loo and bent over, but nothing came out. 

 

So good of you to give me the details.  I was… so worried. 

 

Well don't be, I'm fine.  Percy said I looked worn out at breakfast this morning.   He's worse than Mum.  Just because I didn't sleep well. 

 

Didn't you? 

 

I tossed and turned.  I don't know why.  And then when I finally got to sleep I had that nightmare I told you about, and woke right up again. 

 

The one in which something is behind you?  

 

It was so vivid, Tom.  It was awful. 

 

There there.  Perhaps a distraction.  We could go - 

 

I don't want to be distracted.  I wanted to talk to Ron.  But he's busy.  He's always busy.  I tried getting his attention away from Harry and Hermione because I didn't wantto whinge in front of Harry, but the three of them looked like I'd interrupted something and Ron waved me off.  He's just sour because he had detention last night.  I don't care if he did burp slugs.  He's a git.

 

It will help you to write about it - 

 

I don't feel like writing.  Bye. 


	22. September 14

September 14

 

Dear Tom,

 

Potions couldn't have been worse.  I hate Professor Snape.  No wonder Ron and Harry thought that he was the one that tried to curse Harry off his broom last year.  He's a greasy old bat.  Those Slytherins think they're so clever, just because he's their Head of House.  They think they can get away with anything in front of him.  Of course, it's true, they can.  Making fun of Emma like that.  It's bad enough when they make fun of me for being a Weasley and having no money and not being pretty and having freckles.  But at least I've been teased all my life and I know how to take it.  It's much worse, of course.  They mean to hurt my feelings, and Fred and George might be horrible but they don't mean to really _hurt_ my feelings.  Usually.  But Eben Malathorne and Prissy Newcastle and all their stupid friends do.  I try not to let them, but they do a good job of being nasty.  At least I can stand Fulton Pratt.  He refuses to speak to Gryffindors.  I'd like it better if they all refused to speak to us.  Teasing Emma about her surname as if it's something she can help.  She didn't ask to be called Bumgardner.  True, it's the only surname I've ever heard that's worse than Weasley, but she didn't ASK for it.  And she's an only child like you, Tom, she's not used to being made fun of.  She's usually so stout and cheerful, but I thought she was going to cry today.  They just kept on GOING.  I HATE THEM.  And Snape acts like he's DEAF. 

 

Sharon surprised me though.  She never talks to anyone, but she got up and put her hand on her wand and said, "Stop it!" to Prissy and Helen Prince, who were being the worst.  Of course THAT'S when Snape finally got his hearing back.  Five more points from Gryffindor - we're going to lose the House Cup all because of me at this rate!  Malathorne started laughing and so did Jon Slator - Slator does anything Malathorne does first.  So Craig Anderson stomped on his foot, under the desk.  Snape didn't see that one.  HA.  And then Kathleen passed Emma a note that said "Don't worry - Prissy'll marry Fulton, and then her name will be Prissy Pratt."  Emma showed it to me, and I laughed so hard.  Prissy Pratt.  It's the perfect name for her.  We're going to call her that for the rest of the year.  Though I shouldn't have laughed about it, because Snape snatched the note and thought I'd written it, and I got another five points taken for "insolence."

 

Poor Emma, though.  And I can't believe how many points I've lost - fifteen, in the first month.  I hope Mum doesn't find out.  She'll _kill_ me.  It's a good thing I got five points in Astronomy last Tuesday night.  Professor Sinistra rewarded me for knowing exactly where Mars is, straight away.  I know lots of planets and constellations.  Bill was home studying stelliscript for awhile, right after Hogwarts, before he went to Egypt, and he used to play little star games with me, to help himself remember.  I was only seven, but they all stuck.  Oh, Tom.  I miss Bill all of a sudden.  I think I'll write him a letter.  Perhaps Percy will let me borrow Hermes.

 

You're being really quiet, Tom. 

 

Tom?

 

Did I do something?  Is it because I - Tom, I know I was rude to you yesterday but I was just so tired.  And the day before was such a bad day.  I was so wound up that I really wanted to -- Oh, I felt just terrible afterwards.  I didn't mean to take it out on you, I just couldn't write another word. 

 

Tom? 

 

Please, you're worrying me so much right now.  And Polly wants my help with her star chart for tomorrow, and I PROMISED I would work with her before bed.  Please talk to me so I know you're not angry, because I have to go.

 

Oh, Tom, please don't stop talking to me.  I can't stand it.  I'm so sorry I was nasty, especially after the kind of friend you've been to me.  I snap sometimes but I don't ever mean it, Dad says I take after Mum.

 

Please?  Oh, Tom, don't.  I _have_ to go.  I don't want to go.  I want to stay until you forgive me.  I'm afraid if I go before you forgive me, then you won't forgive me at all. 

 

 

 

 

I have to go, Tom.  I can't explain to Polly because I don't want her to tell anyone about you, because then I'd have my brothers asking why I've got an enchanted diary, and I'd get into terrible trouble.  But I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back.  I don't want to lose you.   Please don't stay mad.

 

I hope you'll talk to me tomorrow.

 

Goodnight.  


	23. September 15

September 15

 

Dear Tom,

 

I don't have to go to Astronomy for another two hours, and my star chart is done.  Are you there?  Do you still… need me?  You used to get so weak if I didn't come back.  I don't want to leave you, even if you _do_ hate me.  I can't just leave you shut in there, not now that I know you. 

 

I know I've hurt your feelings terribly, and I don't know what to do.  I should never have said I didn't want to write anymore.  I always want to write to you.  I was just tired.  I didn't mean it the way it sounded.  I take it back.  Mum says you can never take back your words, so you have to mean what you say, or keep your mouth closed.  But I didn't.  I'm so sorry. 

 

Oh Tom, if you won't be my friend, then who will I tell things to?  I can't tell the other girls about… things.  I can't tell them anything like the things I tell you.  And I can't talk to my brothers.  You're the best friend I've ever had.

 

Well I suppose that's it then. 

 

I'll try again tomorrow. 


	24. September 16

September 16,

 

Dear Tom,

 

I feel heavy and headachy.  I can't get warm.  I thought about you all day. 

 

I'll talk to you, if you still want me to.  I can talk to you about anything you want. 

 

 

 

 

 

Goodnight, Tom. 


	25. September 19

September 19

 

Dear Tom,

 

I know you don't want to write to me anymore, but I need to write to you.  I told you how my bed is by the big slanted window, and I can see the Quidditch pitch.  I don't know what got me up so early, but my eyes opened at quarter to seven, and I looked outside.  The Gryffindor team was practicing this morning.  If I put my pillow at the foot of my bed and open my curtains just a touch, I can watch.  It's too far away to see very much.  But it's easy to tell which one of the dots is Harry.  He hovers above the rest of the players and waits.  I know it would be silly to borrow Beth's omnioculars.  She has some from the Celestina Warbeck concert.  But she'd lend them to me, I know it.  She might ask why, though.  I don't want to tell.  Perhaps if she left them out, I could just borrow them for half a minute. 

 

I came downstairs early.  I'm waiting in the common room.  The team just left the pitch, I saw them from the window, and they'll be in any minute to wash up for breakfast.  I'm in a big chair by the fire, so Harry won't notice because the back of it is to the door, and I'm too small to be seen around the sides.  I just want to hear him. 

 

The fire's nice.  It's got cold, this week.  I put on thicker tights today. 

 

There are people at the portrait hole.

 

 

 

 

 

OH.  He just - he had left his Transfiguration book - it was under the table where he and Ron play chess - he came over here, he saw me.  He looked right at me and said,

 

"Hi, Ginny." 

 

It would have been so easy to answer.  All I had to say was "Hi, Harry." Why, why am I so stupid - why am I so _stupid_.  He talked to me.  He said my name.  I know he knows.  But he never shows it.  I love him, Tom. 

 

I miss you. 


	26. September 23

September 23

 

Dear Tom,

 

It's been almost a week since I wrote, but you don't seem to want me to come back anymore, so I suppose you don't care how long I go.  Still, I don't like the idea that you're trapped in there.  And also - I want to tell you more about school.   And Harry.  I think he fancies Hermione.  They're always together.  He tells her things.  I don't like her.

 

What a selfish person I am.

 

I spent lunch in the library.  I looked up Grindelwald for you, so if you still want to know things about him then just… say so.  I checked out a stack of books.  I'll copy things down.  Anything you like, I don't mind. 

 

Oh just say something.  Anything.  Just so I don't think you're dead.

 

I…can hardly die…as I am not human. 

 

Oh TOM.  You're THERE.  Thank GOODNESS.  Does this mean you forgive me?

 

There is nothing to forgive. 

 

Oh but there is, I was a brat to you.  And how could I be?  After you've listened to me go on and on.  You're the only one who will, Tom, you're the only one who ever has. 

 

I knew… that you would grow tired of our discourse.  It is natural that you should prefer to immerse yourself in… school. 

 

No.  Tom, believe me. Oh I'm so glad you're speaking to me.  You're not angry anymore?

 

Anger was never… the feeling.  

 

Oh, I hurt you.  Please let me make it up to you - would you like to hear about Grindelwald?  I found out that he's dead.  He died in 1945.  He was a Dark wizard, like You-Know-Who, but I'm sure you already know that if you were alive in 1942.  He was in power when you were alive!  I didn't even think of that before.  Then isn't it brilliant he's gone, Tom?  You're probably so glad to hear that!  He was defeated by Dumbledore.

 

In 1945.  And still, the Dark Lord you speak of did not ascend to power until 1970. 

 

It's a good thing there aren't Dark Lords sometimes.  I'm glad there's not any now. 

 

You must feel wonderfully safe.

 

As long as there's Harry.  And Dumbledore.

 

How _did_ Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald… ? 

 

I didn't get that far.  I can open the book and copy the history. 

 

But that would hurt your hand. I would need you to copy so much, in order to fully explain the - 

 

I don't care.  I'll do it.

 

No.  Virginia, you have mentioned that you have an… aptitude for Charms. 

 

I do.  I'm as good as Shane O'Shea, and they say he's the smartest Ravenclaw in our year.  Sorry, that's bragging.

 

Let us determine whether or not you deserve to brag.  I would like to teach you two charms.  Would you like that?  

 

Oh!  Yes.

 

They are third level spells at the very least. 

 

I'll try, Tom.  Teach me.  What will I be doing?

 

You will enchant a book to turn its own pages, and enchant a quill to transcribe into me what is written on those pages.  This will require not only your best charm work, but also excellent timing. The pages must wait until the quill has finished.  Can you do this?  

 

I'll manage.  What are the words? 

 

But the words are… so little in comparison with the _thought_.  Or does not Flitwick teach you that?  

 

We're just on swish and flick.

 

I see. 

 

We started reading about Levitation Charms, but we haven't got to those and we won't for two weeks. 

 

I suppose it is too much to hope that you have been taught to hold your wand steady. 

 

No, we spent a week on that!  I can do that.  My wrist goes a little to the left, but I can correct it if I concentrate hard.  

 

Oh, well _done._

 

What is the thought, Tom?  I know what you mean by "the thought" being important because… I just know.  I can do charms, honestly.  Setting the dishes to wash themselves is a very advanced charm.  I got it out of Mum's "Kitchen Witch: A Guide to Everything Practical and Practically Everything Else", and I tried it.

 

And it worked?  I seem to remember… 

 

Well - not _worked_ , exactly.  But it was working when I left the kitchen!  I didn't know you had to tell the taps to stop and the drain to grind its contents.  It ended up getting stopped up and sending water all over the floor.  It looked like a big sudsy waterfall.  Dishes were jumping out of the sink and riding down to the floor on it.  Mum was really mad.  But I've never seen dishes have so much fun.

 

How too delightful.  Take out a quill.  

 

Have it in my hand.  Oh, one to enchant, you mean.  Just a minute --- okay, it's out.  And now? 

 

Concentrate.  Harder than you have ever concentrated.  You must see the quill working.  You must imagine it hovering in the air, waiting from page turn to page turn, copying the history from the book.  You must see it in perfect detail, forgetting nothing.  You must invest it with the power to work on its own; that power must come from… you.  You must awaken it to do your bidding, and so the spell must be more than mere words, Virginia.  When you speak the following words, it is only to harness your power, to focus it.  Do you understand me? 

 

Yes, Tom.

 

The charm is but the conduit.  No magic exists without power.  Your power.  Your _command_.  

 

Yes, Tom.

 

Now place the quill upon the book that holds the best information and point your wand at the quill.  Concentrate.  Go deeper than your mind has been before.  Are you prepared?   

 

Yes.

 

You will say the first part of the spell first.  It is the copy command.  You will then place the quill on my open pages and complete the incantation with the transfer command.  Do you understand me? 

 

I understand you.

 

Good.  Put down your writing quill and do exactly as I say.  As you concentrate, point perfectly.  Swish and flick. _Tenete Verba Librorum._

Put the quill on me.  Repeat your action. _Excribite Librum_.

 

 

 

Have you finished? 

 

Yes. 

 

Put me down and set the quill on my pages.  Open the other book to its title page, and tell me if the quill writes what it sees.  

 

 

 

Yes.

 

Oh excellent.  Now shut the book and concentrate on it alone.  Point your wand and tell it to turn its pages slowly.  You must SEE this happening in time with the quill, or it cannot work.  See it now.  

 

I see it.

 

It is a progressive animation spell and requires your absolute focus.  Prepare and command.  _Procedete Replicate._

 

And… do the pages turn? 

 

Yes, Tom.  They turn. 

 

Then set me down beside the book and quill.  Beneath your bed where no one will disrupt the process.  And I will speak to you tomorrow.  

 

Yes, Tom.


	27. September 24

September 24

 

Dear Tom,

 

I don't know what's happened.  I don't _think_ any of the girls would do it, but someone must have moved you.  Or tried to read you.  Because I found you under my bed this morning and you were OPEN.  So was one of my library books - under my bed with the back cover hanging open, nearly coming away from the spine!  Madam Pince would KILL me if she knew.  George says she's the one teacher that scares him.  He dog-eared a page once, and says he'll never do it again.

 

I just can't imagine that my friends would try to read you like that.  But I'd never leave you open.  And I've never put you anywhere but under my pillow, at night. I don't know what to think.

 

But it's funny… didn't you say you wanted to teach me a charm, Tom?  I don't remember what we talked about after that.  I must have been so tired. 

 

You're speaking to me again, aren't you?  I didn't dream that, did I? 

 

No. 

 

Oh good, that's a relief.  Perhaps you fell on the floor when I fell asleep.  That must be what happened.

 

You are quick to rule out your dorm mates. 

 

They wouldn't take you.  They're my friends.

 

You have known them less than a month.  

 

But I can tell how nice they are.  Emma wouldn't take you.  Kathleen definitely wouldn't.  Polly's much too sweet and Sharon wouldn't even know I have a diary.

 

Beth? 

 

I… I just don't think so.

 

You have mentioned that she keeps to herself. 

 

Not as much anymore.  She does spend loads of time with Ruby Jukes, but they're best friends.  And she's so generous, Tom.  She let me borrow her Omnioculars after all, did I tell you?  And she didn't even ask what I wanted them for.  She said I could borrow them anytime I want.

 

Virginia, has it never occurred to you that often, when people are overly friendly, it is a sign that they want something from you?  

 

Want what?  I don't have anything.

 

But you do.  You have infinite trust and you are naturally… 

 

Yes? 

 

Naïve. 

 

Oh. 

 

Do you know what that means? 

 

No.

 

It means that you have never experienced pain. 

 

Yes I have!  Oh yes I have.  Fred put Bubotuber pus on me one time.  And George nearly drowned me in the pond.  Charlie _dropped_ me off a broom and if Dad hadn't been there - well.  And I've had the measles and the chicken pox and I had a really terrible flu last winter, and I have broken one of my toes.  I smashed it into a chair.  I don't really remember that, but I know it must've hurt.  And -

 

Those things do not come close to pain, Virginia. 

 

What does, then?

 

You will know it when you feel it.  You would feel it, I think, if one of your… friends… were to betray you.  

 

By lying?

 

I tell you this to help you.  To _spare_ you pain.  It is possible that Beth is kind to you in order to distract you so that you will not see her true intention.  

 

To read my diary.

 

It is not for me to make accusations.  I mean only to make you aware.  I know the ways of the world and I could not bear to see you taken advantage of.

 

 

 

Tom? 

 

Yes.  

 

What was the word you called me?  It sank in, I can't see it.

 

Naïve.  

 

What happened to make you not naïve, then? 

 

What… 

 

Did someone hurt you? 

 

It … You …

 

 

 

 

Tom? 

 

Can't you tell me?  You never tell me about you. 

 

Should I not have asked?  It's only that you know me so well now, but I haven't been as good a friend.  Mum says you become a friend by listening, not by talking, and all I've done is babble.  I wish I knew all about you, that's all. 

 

Be careful what you wish for. 

 

Mum says that!  But I hope you know that I mean it, Tom.  You could tell me anything. 

 

And what would you do if I _did_?  

 

I'd listen.

 

You would not know how to begin. 

 

What do you mean?  Tom, are you angry with me again?  Do you still want me to help you find things out?  Shall I - I know it's awful - but shall I look and see if you died?  I checked out "The Official Record of the Dead", volume R, but I haven't wanted to check. 

 

Books… yes.  How thoughtful you are.  What other titles have you, dear? 

 

A million.  There's "The Rise and Fall of Grindelwald"… although Tom, I could have sworn I…  didn't I tell you about that one?  My head hurts.  I can't think straight.  Can I see what I wrote yesterday?  I really can't remember. 

 

You are tired.  Perhaps it is not… the time to help me.  I have been waiting fifty years…I can… wait another day…

 

No!  Really, I'm fine.  Let's see.  I have "The 20th Century Wizarding World"… "Headline History - A Daily Prophet Special Collection"… "Keeping the Peace" - that one's about international wizarding relations and the attitude toward Muggles during the 1950's and 60's.  "Those Enchanted 60's"… Oh, and then I have these ones, about You Know Who - "Darkness Falls", "A World Oppressed", "Shadow of the Dark Lord", and "And There it Was - Personal Accounts of Coming Home to Find the Dark Mark".  That one is really sad.  I read half of one of the stories, and then I had to stop.  Those poor people, Tom.  I can't imagine.  When I think of Harry's parents, I can't breathe. 

 

Your Harry's parents… dead by the Dark Lord's hand?  

 

Didn't I tell you?

 

Perhaps… Ah yes.  I remember.

 

And he was just a baby, Tom.  He's never known them.   They were taken from him, and when I see him and I remember that, I want to - hug him.  I wish I could hug him.  I know I could help him.  I hate how hurt he is, I can't even - I feel sick talking about this. 

 

Why were they killed?   

 

Because they were good. 

 

But specifically.  

 

I don't know.  Dad says there's no justification for any of it, and that by justifying it, we only contribute to it.

 

Words I would expect from a man in your father's position.  But the books, Virginia.  You need not talk of these things that make you feel so ill. 

 

Those are all the books I brought.  There was another shelf about You Know Who, but Madam Pince said that ten books was my checkout limit and that I shouldn't be reading such dark stuff at my age, and that she's going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about moving more of the history books into the Restricted Section.

 

My my.  However did you get them all back to your room?

 

I made two trips. 

 

And… of the last four titles, which looks to be the most comprehensive?  

 

The most what? 

 

Which one… contains the most kinds of information?  

 

"Darkness Falls" is huge and it has everything.  I read the chapter titles.  The summary says it's a sociopolitical overview of the Dark Lord's reign of terror.  I tried reading some of it, but it's too hard.  Still, I could copy it for you if you want. 

 

Are you not tired?  

 

A little.  But that's okay. 

 

No.  I wish you to rest.  And I wish you to mark carefully where you put me tonight, so that you will know if anyone attempts to invade your privacy.  

 

Oh Tom, I'm sure that Beth…  But all right.  Just to be sure, I'll put you under my pillow right when I shut you.  No one can get you from there. 

 

Good.  Let me advise you.  You know I only want to take care of you. 

 

I know. 

 

Such a good girl.  So open and trusting.  You must allow me to shield you from the world… you must let me suggest what is best… will you do that?  

 

Yes. 

 

Then remember that generosity is often a trick used to hurt nice people like you.  

 

I will. 

 

Remember what you know of Beth.  

 

Yes. 

 

Remember that I am your only true friend.  

 

I remember.

 

Do you hear me?  

 

I hear you.

 

Where are your books?  

 

Beside me. 

 

Good.  You are ready to help me.  

 

Yes. 

 

Take out a quill and place it on the open pages of "Darkness Falls".  

 

 

 

It is done. 

 

_ Tenete Verba Librorum. _

 

 

 

Yes. 

Put the quill on me and repeat your action. _Excribite Librum_.   

 

 

 

It is done. 

 

Point your wand at "Darkness Falls".  _Procedete Replicate._

 

It moves. 

 

Place everything beneath your bed.  I will speak to you tomorrow.  

 

Yes, Tom. 


	28. September 25

September 25

 

Dear Tom,

 

You were open under my bed again, next to a different library book.  I just woke up and found you. 

 

Oh _dear_. 

 

I don't want to ask Beth about it.  Something doesn't feel right. 

 

How did she behave towards you, this morning?  

 

She was nice.  She asked me to come down to breakfast and sit with her.  I didn't go. 

 

Has she ever asked you so particularly before?  

 

No.

 

Interesting.  Rather… abrupt. 

 

I don't know - oh, Tom, what'll I do?  And the library book is the worst part - it's practically destroyed!  The last fifty pages are all crumpled up -

 

Crumpled up?  Fifty pages? 

 

Yes, it looked like someone had opened the book to a certain spot, and then smashed those end pages to the bottom of the bed.  No one would do that to me, Beth _wouldn't_ \- it must have been the wind. 

 

The wind? 

 

The wind could have… blown it open partway, and then the other pages… well, they were too tall to keep turning, so they just smashed up on the underside of the bed.

 

Is that - were there pages that looked as if they had not turned?  

 

Yes, it's like… they were all folded up and stuck, and there was a broken quill on the open part, and there is INK on the page.  I'm going to be in so much trouble! 

 

What sort of information is on those last fifty pages?  

 

It's the last two chapters - it's every single thing about Harry - Oh, TOM.  You don't suppose someone would do this on purpose, just to be cruel, just because they know I like Harry?  They wouldn't, would they?

 

Two _chapters_ about Harry?

 

I have to take the book to someone.  Someone who knows grown up magic has to help me fix it.  I can't show anyone, though, they'll only tease me - the twins would say that I read the Harry story so many times that I made it fall apart and Ron doesn't have time for me - plus he couldn't fix it - although Hermione… no.  I don't want to ask her, I don't know her. 

 

But that only leaves PERCY!  Tom, I CAN'T!  He'll be worse than Madam Pince!

 

About _Harry_. 

 

Yes.  Someone must have done it on purpose.  Tom, I have to take these books back before anything else horrible happens, and I have to get Percy to fix this one before Madam Pince bans me from the library forever.  I know we never got round to copying things and I'm sorry, but if you decide you still want me to do that, then we'll do it in the library.  I don't know what's happening in this dormitory.  I can't bring more books back here. 

 

Virginia…

 

Tom, please forgive me but I have to run right this minute.  I've missed breakfast and I'm about to be late for Transfiguration and if I'm late again I'll get detention and if I get detention I won't have time to sort out these books - see you as soon as I can. 


	29. September 27

September 27

 

Dear Tom,

 

It's Sunday night.  I'm exhausted.  I got into trouble with Professor McGonagall because I arrived to class late after all.  The stairways changed when I was on my way.  I told her that, but she said that I obviously hadn't given myself enough time, and she made me stay after class and file assignments without using magic.  It was so dull.  Except there were two assignments of Harry's.  He's got lovely handwriting.  I like the way he puts his name. 

 

I got up early yesterday and watched Quidditch again, through the window, and I even thought about going down to the pitch.  Colin Creevey always goes.  He takes pictures.  He knows how I feel about Harry, I think, because he asked at dinner on Friday if I wanted to walk down there with him in the morning and watch the practice together.  But I didn't go, because I… just didn't go. 

 

I slept most of yesterday.  I can't work out why I'm still so tired.  Percy said I looked like I was catching cold.  I told him to stuff it.  But he did fix the book for me, and that was so good of him.  He hardly lectured me at all.  He even offered to return all my books to the library for me, and he practically ran out of Gryffindor to do it.  He's so earnest sometimes.  I do love him when he's nice like that.

 

Perhaps I _am_ catching cold, Tom.  I feel so funny.  My eyes keep closing, I think I want a nap. 

 

Are you there? 

 

Thinking.  

 

All right.  I'd better study my Defense before I go to sleep.  Studying with Hermione didn't help much.  She goes too fast.  She thinks she's so clever.  And Professor Lockhart said we're getting quizzed on "Travels with Trolls" chapter 4, and I haven't read it.  Although if it's anything like chapters 1, 2 and 3, I don't really _want_ to read it.  Lockhart's books are getting boring. 

 

Night.  


	30. October 4

_ \- October - _

October 4

Dear --

You left me for a _week_. Just as I had begun to understand. 

Tom! 

Do you not realize your power over me, that you so carelessly abuse me? 

Abuse you? No! 

Yes. 

But what - how did I - I don't understand! What had you begun to understand? 

Your stories. Your endless stories. I have been seven days alone, working without assistance to piece together the history you have given me. 

My - but - I didn't give you any history. 

The very _little_ history you have given me. Enough to torment me with. 

But I told you why I couldn't keep the books, and I wanted to take you to the library this week, but Tom I'm ill - you don't know what a week it's been - 

Ill? How. 

I don't know, I only know it's worse than a cold - but I don't want to go to the hospital wing because when Colin Creevey went up there he came back steaming at the ears and I don't WANT to look like that in front of Harry. But I feel heavy all over and sometimes I can't wake up, and then when I do - or when Emma shakes me awake - I can hardly get myself out of bed. When I try to climb the stairs to class I think I'll have to stop and sit down right there in the middle of everyone because I know I can't take another step. I feel… I feel… 

Describe it. 

Like I'm walking through water, but more like I'm… 

Fighting something. 

Yes, like I have to fight to go forward and everything's twice as hard as it should be. I've barely managed my homework, I've hardly made it to class, and I - don't be upset! - I wasn't planning to write tonight because I want to go to sleep so badly. 

Then why write? 

I had to. I just had to. 

What do you mean, you had to? Were you forced? 

I just _knew_ I had to. I couldn't go upstairs, I got in from dinner and sat down here in the common room and grabbed you from my bag and - I don't know why, Tom, I don't have anything to say and my head hurts. I'm so hot. I have a fever. 

But your writing is so quick. So strong. This does not seem to be a fight. 

I don't know why. But I'm sweaty. It's so hot. I'm too near the fire. I want to go upstairs. 

But not to bed. You must not leave me now. You must speak to me tonight; I have questions. 

Tom, you know I don't ever want to leave you, but - 

Have I ever demanded anything, Virginia? 

No… 

And I will not do so now. But I must tell you that if you do not speak to me tonight, I may run mad in this darkness with my thoughts. 

Just give me a minute then.

Fine. All right. I'm in bed. What do you want to talk about. 

You are unwilling, Virginia. 

I already told you. I'm ill. 

More than that. You are angry. 

You _yelled_ at me. 

How…? Sweet child, I am ink and paper, nothing more. Have I a voice? How could I possibly have yelled at you? 

You know what I mean, and I'm not a child. 

Then behave like an adult, my dear. _Think_ like an adult. You have misunderstood me. To yell was never my intention, you must realize that what you saw was loneliness. Pleading. 

It looked like yelling. Even your writing looked mad. 

Surely you realize that without a tone of voice to help me I am at the mercy of your decision. You may choose to believe that it was yelling if you like. I tell you in truth that it was not - and I am trying to communicate to you now what I truly felt… because I thought… 

What? 

I thought you… wanted to know me. All about me. But perhaps you would rather I hide the emotions that are less than cheerful. 

Well -- no, I --

I knew that you would not want to know my _true_ self. 

I do! 

I knew that if I showed you what I am, what I have suffered, then you would disown me. You claimed that you would listen, but you have no capacity for what _I_ would have to say. You have lived a sheltered life, you know nothing of loneliness, nothing of pain, nothing of darkness, nothing - _nothing_ \- 

What… was that place you just showed me? 

What are you talking about. 

That place in the picture. 

_ What  _ picture? 

It was gray and cold looking, and you were lying on a bed and there were lots of beds around you with people in them, and you looked so sad, Tom. 

No. 

I swear. You even looked a little bit like Harry. 

You saw nothing. 

I did! What was that place? Why were there so many beds and so many people? Where did you live? Was that your school? Did they have bigger dormitory rooms? Why were you so sad? 

I'm so tired, Tom… I… can't hold up the quill… everything just got so dark…

Sleep. Shut your curtains, Virginia, and sleep. 

But you wanted… information… 

Sleep. I see how ill you are. 

Thank you… Tom… 

Sleep and come back to me at once when you wake. 

I will…

Are the curtains closed? 

Yes… 

Can you sit against your headboard? 

Yes... 

Close your eyes, Virginia… Close your eyes…

** * **

/ . ` ----- 

I ' /\ A

I… A M 

L …O RD v…

\/ - V

V o L 

D EM O R t

I am l…ord v - Vold… emort

I… AM… LORD… VOLDEMORT … great en…ough to… con…tinue the… noble… work… ofmy great… ance…stor by this… small… child's… hand…

With this… weak… little… hand I shall… open… the Chamber…and call… my… servant… to me… 

Hidden in innocence… again under Dumbledore's crooked… nose I will do what must be done…

One small step at… a time. One mastery and then… another. Sleep, my Virginia, while I learn to use… your hand… until your hand belongs to me. My hand. For my work. I will practice you until I do not fumble. Piece by piece I will inhabit and employ you, and you will be silent, so beautifully silent, while I do so. 

My strength is returning; I feel it. Already I have learned to dim your mind. Already I have your hand. Yes. It is as my own -- it belongs to me -- oh yes, my little shell, yes. 

_ YES.  _


	31. October 6

October 6

Dear Tom,

It's only been two days. I'm here. I'm sorry I couldn't stay awake the other night. I tried. 

You did your best. 

I would have come back yesterday but - 

Spare yourself worry, for I made good use of the time. 

Oh. Well good. More thinking? 

Indeed. And soon I will humbly ask you to shed light on my thoughts. 

That's why I came. I ate dinner in a rush and finished all my homework. I have two hours before Astronomy. Should we go to the library? 

Not just yet. My first wish is to make up for our quarrel. 

You don't have to do that. 

Oh, but I _want_ to. Your illness - you are recovered? 

I think so. I slept ten hours last night and the night before. Although the night before, either I left you open when I fell asleep, or else… or else someone's really looking at you in the night. Not that they can see what's in you, thank goodness, but it upsets me to think that anyone - that Beth - would really do that. But this time I really don't think it was me, Tom, because things were disrupted all around my bed. The curtains were thrown about and my uniform was on the floor by the chair and I don't think my wand was where I left it. It was on my bedside cabinet, but I thought it was facing the other way. 

That does sound deliberate. What will you do? 

I don't know. I don't want to accuse her of anything, I hate the thought of asking her - do you mind if we forget about it for now and go to the library? 

Certainly. But Virginia - wait. In reading over our last few entries together, I realized that you have nearly stopped speaking of your Harry. 

You noticed! 

Of course. What happened? 

Nothing. Just… I decided to stop being so stupid about it. But then I talked about him anyway, I remember what I wrote. 

Not the way you used to. And remember, I do not think that you are foolish, for feeling what you do. Whomever else you cannot tell, you can always tell me. 

Oh Tom, I want to - but whenever I start talking about him, I can't stop. 

Why should you stop? I am your diary, after all. 

But don't you want history? I know you were upset about the books. 

I am more interested in you. Your feelings. Harry. 

Harry. Harry, Harry. I do like his name. Harry James Potter. It has a lovely ring to it. Do you know the game where you write out your own name, and then the other person's name, and then you write the words "TRUE LOVE" and you add up the number of the letters - like, there are two t's in Potter, so they go under the T in "true", and there are lots of r's between our names, and no u's, and four e's, and so on - and then you add all the numbers under "love" first, and if there's a remainder you put it over by the numbers in "true" and then you add those together and carry all the added numbers down. And that's the percent chance you have of being with that person. We are a hundred and seven percent going to be together. 

I'm so stupid. 

No, no. You are _special_. To find true love, so young. To feel so much. Yes, you are special, and your love is clearly true, and those who tease you, those who cannot comprehend the depth of your emotion, are simpletons. Do not let them affect you. 

I try not to. But you… really believe I love him? 

I know you do. 

I do. I do - I know he'll never love me back but I can't help it. He's perfect and wonderful and good and great and even famous. I know I'm no one. But still, I wish I could do something big, something HUGE that would prove I'm as good and clever as Hermione, so he'd look at me. He always looks at her, and talks to her. But I can never do half of what she did last year, with the Philosopher's Stone. I'll never have a chance to do anything that good. And I can never do what Harry did. I could never survive You Know Who. 

Tell me more about that. 

Which part? 

The whole story, from the very beginning - if it is a story you want to tell. 

Which story - the first time he survived, or the second? 

The _second_? 

Yes, the second. Because he's brilliant and amazing and brave and - 

_ Twice _ . It is not… Virginia… you… 

Are you all right, Tom? 

I am overcome with total curiosity. You cannot know how keenly interested I am to hear those stories. Both those stories.

They're long, are you sure? 

Leave nothing out. Let me know every detail you know that I may… _appreciate_ your Harry Potter just as you do. 

Oh I love these stories. I mean, they're horrible in some parts, but Harry's wonderful in all the parts. And everyone already knows what he did the first time, so I've never got to tell it to anyone before. I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. 

Then begin. I hope that I may interrupt with questions. For I am so fascinated, you see. 

Yes, do! I'm so glad someone else is interested in talking about him. Well, Colin is, but it's not the same, because I feel too stupid telling Colin how I really feel. Sometimes I think I'll fall apart or cry if I can't just talk about him the way I want to. I try so hard to think of other things, but he's in my mind so much. I'd make him leave if I could but I can't. 

From the beginning… 

The beginning is so sad. His parents were killed by the Dark Lord. Loads of people had been killed fighting You Know Who, and they say that no one ever lived once he decided to kill them.

Of course they didn't… Virginia, remind me… to ask you to look someone up in the book of the dead. Although he would not be in the Ministry issue; you will have to find a record that includes the names of Muggles. 

What name, Tom? 

Tom Riddle. Not me - it was also the name of my father. I want to know when he died. And how. 

Oh, Tom, but if your father was a Muggle, we might find out something terrible. You Know Who murdered hundreds of Muggles and Muggle-borns - 

Oh yes. And I am certain he was killed. 

Tom, don't! You can't know that. 

I know it in my soul, Virginia. I only want to be sure. That I may rest. Now please go on about Harry's parents, for that will help to distract me from the wondering. 

All right… The Potters were hiding because they had been fighting You Know Who, but he found them in their house, and he murdered them with the Killing Curse. And then he tried to murder Harry, too. He shot the Killing Curse right at his head. That's why Harry has the lightning scar over his eyebrow, like a little knife carved it there. 

The Dark Lord attempted murder on a…small boy… 

More of an infant. Harry was only one year old. One year and three months exactly. 

It is not… no. I cannot believe. Will not believe. 

Neither did anyone else, but it was true. I was barely eight months old and I don't remember, but I know that there were celebrations everywhere - wild, joyful parties, Bill says, and they happened in every home, in every country, and there were shooting stars, and the world was new again, and there was light again, and calm, and people made toasts to Harry Potter, and called him The Boy Who Lived. 

He did not die. He got a _scar_. 

A scar that hurts him whenever there's something bad about to happen, Ron says. A warning scar. It burns him whenever anyone is about that wants to hurt him. 

Does it really. What a marvel. Then tell me, has it burnt him much this year? Fire is a _very_ painful element. Has it given him ridiculous, horrible, nasty, shooting pains? Does it torment him every hour of every day? 

I don't think so. Goodness me. 

So much for scars. 

Sorry? 

And what of the Dark Lord? Why such celebration over one life spared when so many had been taken? 

Because he didn't just live, Tom. He made You Know Who disappear. 

_ What? _

Yes. This is why… when I look at him… I have a shiver, in the middle of my heart. 

Disappear _where_? 

No one knows. No one understands. It makes no sense. 

None whatsoever. Allow me to restate. Lord Vold - 

TOM! Don't say it! 

He destroyed two fully grown wizards and then set the Killing Curse on an infant. The infant survived. And the Dark Lord did _not_. 

He did. But no one thought he did, at first. They thought he died, but he just disappeared for ten years. 

_ Ten years. _

Yes, and then he came back for a minute, but Harry sent him away again straight away. 

He - ? 

Underneath the school, through a lot of enchantments, and there was You Know Who on the back of Quirrell's head under a turban, and Harry touched him on the face and drove him out. But you said all the details, so I'll tell the story slower. 

Not yet. Back to that first little vignette, which I do not fully comprehend. Harry Potter repelled the Dark Lord into… nothingness. 

Yes. Oh, Tom. I could kiss him. I wish I could kiss him. Just on the cheek. 

And no one understands what power allowed him to do this. 

No. 

You are certain. There is no book, there is no information? 

None. I know that much, because I've asked and asked and asked. Ron doesn't even know, and Ron would KNOW. Ron knows everything about Harry that Harry knows, almost, I think. Truthfully, there's not much more to say about that story - it's funny, I thought it was longer, but maybe that's just because I think it and think it and it feels like it never stops. Shall I tell the other one? It's got more things in it.

I… cannot…

I won't if I've tired you out. 

I am wide awake.

Oh good. Well last year, Harry didn't even know he was a wizard until right before he came to Hogwarts, because after his parents were murdered he got stuck living with his mum's sister, who's a Muggle, and he had to live there his whole life. Isn't that sad, Tom? With people who hate him. Ron says those Dursleys hate him and treat him horribly. I can't imagine anyone treating Harry horribly. If you could only see him, Tom, and see his eyes, then you'd know what I mean - you'd have to be a monster to want to hurt him. But they locked him in a cupboard and made him live under the stairs when he was growing up. If I ever meet them, now that I know two hexes, I'll probably hit them with both. 

You don't mean to tell me that this Harry, your lovely talented _Harry_ , can ruin a Dark Lord, but has not the power to fight off his Muggle relations? How can this be? 

Fight them off - you mean hurt them? 

Hurt them, kill them, whatever it is that he generally does. 

Stop! You can't say things like that - that's not how it is! Harry would never kill just to kill, he only did it the first time because - because - to protect himself. And the second time he had to stop You Know Who from getting the Stone before he turned himself immortal and came back to hurt everyone again! Harry doesn't hurt people for fun, not _ever_. It's one thing to destroy a Dark Lord, but he'd never just go round killing off his family - even if they are horrible. Anyway, all families can be horrible. Imagine if everyone just decided to kill the people they didn't like. We'd all be dead.

Oh NO! 

What. 

I want to keep going, but I can't - it's quarter till midnight and I've got to run up to the Astronomy Tower. I want to be first on the telescope tonight, we're doing Jupiter's moons and they're so lovely in the pictures, and I want to get there before Polly. Whenever she gets there first, she hogs and takes a million years drawing her diagrams. I have to go. 

When can you continue? I hate to see you cut short, in the middle of your tale. 

Tomorrow night. All right, Tom? 

I'll be waiting. 


	32. October 7

October 7

Oh dear Tom, guess what. 

Harry looked at you. 

No - well yes and no - not really but - can I just tell you? 

Won't you? 

Colin gave me a _picture_. One of the ones of Harry. Playing Quidditch. It's a picture of him on his Nimbus 2000 and his hand's out to catch the Snitch, and he keeps tossing his hair out of his face and there's this LOOK in his eyes, and every so often he looks down - at Colin, I suppose, but it seems… it seems like he's focusing on me for just that split second and… he looks really annoyed, but I know that's not because of me, so I can ignore it. 

How thoughtful of Colin. Colin Creevey… you said he was Muggle-born? 

Yes, why? 

Merely remembering the details. Recalling the things you have told me. And so is Polly Beam, you said? And Sharon Robinson? Anyone else? 

Not in my year. But there's loads more. 

Who are the others? 

Hermione's one. 

Ah yes, that's _right_. Harry's best friend, is it. And the Slytherin boy called her Mud - 

Oh don't say it. I can't stand that word. 

And Colin is Harry's dearest fan. 

Well, he's Harry's fan. I don't know that Harry would call him dear, but he isn't nasty to him or anything. He's not nasty to anyone. 

Unless he's killing people. 

That doesn't count! That was a monster! I told you, Harry would never, _never_ \--

I was joking, my dear. Joking. 

Well it's not very funny. 

You defend him though he ignores you for the other girl. 

He doesn't… ignore me. He's just busy. I mean, if he sees me outside a classroom or in the Great Hall, he nods and smiles the way you do when you've met a person and you… I don't know. 

Want to acknowledge their existence without having to pay them any actual attention. 

You don't think he'll ever like me back. 

I don't think he deserves you, my dear. That is different. 

He does, though. I wish he wanted to. I hope someday… You know, the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon for the third years and above. Hogsmeade is a little village outside of the castle boundaries, do you know about it, Tom? 

Yes. 

When you're old enough you get to go there and do your shopping and hang around the Three Broomsticks and drink butterbeers and get chocoballs and have a wonderful time. I've never been there, but I had a dream about it the other night and it was _so_ sweet, in my dream. And partway through the dream I noticed that someone was holding my hand. At first I thought it was Mum because she always makes me hold her hand, so I tried to grab my hand away. I tugged and tugged, and then I heard Harry say "What's wrong, Ginny?" I turned and he was standing right next to me and I could _see_ myself in his glasses, and he had my hand and he was sort of… playing with my fingers. And he leaned in and gave me a tiny, tiny breath of a kiss, and I woke up.

I know it was just a dream, but it felt _so_ real. It was so real. Just thinking about it makes me want to go to sleep and dream again. I wish I was old enough to go to Hogsmeade. I hope Harry will want to go with me, when I am. But I bet he goes with Hermione. 

Ah… you see. He does not deserve you, if he wastes himself on her.

I don't know why. She just tells him what to do, and what to study. 

Some people prefer to be told what to do. 

Not Harry. Not Ron either. She makes them both look irritated. I don't know why they like her. 

I shouldn't be so mean. She's probably not horrible. But I'm so jealous, Tom. Harry listens when she talks. 

And about Harry. You never did get to finish your lovely story. 

What story? 

About the remarkable, brilliant things he did last year.

Oh, the Philosopher's Stone! Well, Dumbledore had it here at Hogwarts, and it was kept safe and hidden at the end of a whole maze of enchantments. 

A maze of enchantments. 

Yes - you had to get past a three headed dog, through a trapdoor, past Devil's Snare, through a locked door in a room full of unmarked keys, play your way across a giant, deadly chess set, knock out a troll, work out a potions puzzle and try not to drink the poison one, and then, if you got past all that, you could step through some fire and get into the room with the Mirror of Erised. But that didn't even mean you could get the Stone. If you looked into the mirror and you wanted to get the Stone and use it, then it would not come to you. But if you only wanted to _find_ it, and not _use_ it, then it would drop into your pocket. 

How very Dumbledore. Did no one think of simply locking it in a vault? 

It was in a vault at Gringotts, but Hagrid picked it up and brought it here at the beginning of last year, and it's a good thing he did, because someone broke into Gringotts and blasted open the vault where the Stone was supposed to be. 

Broke into _Gringotts?_

I know. That's what everyone said. It would take the most powerful, most terrible Dark magic. 

It certainly would. 

But it was You Know Who, Tom. That's why it was such powerful Dark magic. 

I believe that. He found a way into Gringotts. Fascinating. Go on. 

Well, all year Harry looked for the Stone, trying to figure out where it was hidden and who was trying to get it. Ron and Hermione helped him. At first, they thought it was Snape. 

Yes? Why? 

Because he's a nasty, biased old git with a bad temper, and he's just the sort of Slytherin you'd think would want to help the Dark Lord. 

Is that so. 

Yes. Also, they thought they saw him trying to curse Harry off his broom at a Quidditch match. 

Did he make him fall? 

No, thank goodness. And Snape wasn't trying to hurt him anyway. He was trying to do the counter charm that would keep Harry ON the broom. It was Professor Quirrell who was trying to hurt Harry, and find the Stone, and help the Dark Lord. 

Professor what? 

Quirrell. He met the… the shadow of You Know Who, I suppose, on his travels. 

The Dark Lord swayed a Hogwarts _professor_? 

I know. You would think it was impossible. But Harry told Ron that Quirrell told him that the Dark Lord convinced him that there is no good or evil. Just power, and those too weak to seek it. That's what Ron said. Isn't it a horrible thing to believe? 

But Quirrell believed.

Well, he believed it enough to let the Dark Lord share his body. 

What? Share - 

Yes, because the Dark Lord was so weak, even after ten years, that he couldn't do anything on his own. He needed the Stone to restore himself to full strength. So he took over part of Quirrell's body and tried to work through him to find the Stone. Harry told Ron that You Know Who's face was sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head. 

And no one noticed this odd physical trait. 

No, because Quirrell kept a turban wrapped around the Dark Lord's face all year. 

All because of Harry Potter… the Dark Lord was made to join another body and suffocate for a year… 

Eurgh. When you put it like that, it's hard not to feel just a _little_ sorry for him. But he's You Know Who, so I don't. You wouldn't believe what he did to keep himself alive. He killed unicorns and drank their blood, Tom. Have you ever heard anything so evil? 

Not evil, Virginia. Ruthless. There is a marked difference. 

What is it? 

An evil man is one entirely corrupt, who takes joy in causing pointless harms. But a ruthless man is one who does not inflict careless harms - only necessary ones - as he pursues his goal. 

They sound the same to me. How can there be necessary harms? Are you saying it's all right to kill unicorns? 

No no no. Merely illustrating a difference between the words. But Harry, Virginia. There is more to his heroic tale, I think? 

Oh yes! I haven't got to the end, and that's the best part. Where were we?

Quirrell and his Master spent a year searching for the Stone? 

Right. At first, no one knew it was at Hogwarts. But eventually everyone worked it out. 

Everyone. Then Harry Potter worked it out, as well. 

With Ron and Hermione. All three of them followed Quirrell down into the trapdoor to face all the enchantments. They thought they were following Snape, of course, but that hardly matters because we know it wasn't Snape now. 

They were first years? 

Yes. 

And how did they manage the enchantments? 

Oh, they got right through. 

Shocking. It certainly does say something about the decline of Hogwarts' security. 

No, it was excellent security, but Harry's brave and Hermione's clever and Ron's the best chess player in school. 

An indomitable triad of talents, to be sure. What happened next? 

Well, Ron got knocked out on the chess board. Hermione worked out the potions, but there was only enough potion for one person to pass through the fire to the end, so Harry took it and he went through. 

Brave Harry. And then? 

Quirrell was there, trying to get the Stone out of the mirror. He used Harry to get the Stone, because Harry really did want to just _find_ the Stone and not _use_ it. So when Harry looked into the mirror, he felt the Stone appear in his pocket. 

And then? 

And then Quirrell showed Harry what was on the back of his head, and he tried to kill Harry and take the Stone. 

And? 

He couldn't touch Harry. Every time he touched Harry, it burned him so badly that he screamed and smoked. 

Why? 

I don't know that part. It's the same as it was before. You Know Who can't touch Harry, for some reason. He just can't. 

How did it end? 

Harry finally blacked out from the effort of holding Quirrell off, and he woke up in the hospital wing. By that time, You Know Who had left Quirrell's body, and Quirrell was dead.

Where is the Dark Lord now? 

No one knows that. I hope he died. I hope he's gone. I don't know, though. It doesn't seem… like he _can_ die. 

I am convinced that there is something missing from this story. 

No, I'm sure there's not. I made Ron tell it to me every day all summer. I know it off by heart. 

There is something about Harry. Something more to his ability to defeat the Dark Lord. Something I must discover. 

I'm telling you, Tom, no one knows. It's what everyone's talked about ever since I can remember, and no one's ever understood it, so it must just be Harry. 

He just happens to be phenomenally gifted. 

He's just… Harry. 

A little black-haired, half-blood orphan, raised by Muggles, with no real idea of his surroundings, who defeated a Dark Lord once in his infancy, and then again at age eleven. Preposterous…

Tom! I'm not lying to you. 

Unless… the likenesses. The _likenesses_. Could he be… 

Likenesses to what? What could he be?

I do not know. You are certain of all this? 

Perfectly certain. 

But you must see how improbable it sounds - a mere boy… 

Well I'm trying to tell you. He's special, he's brilliant, but it's just because he's Harry Potter. That's the only reason anybody knows. 

That will not suffice. 

It's going to have to, because I don't know anything else and no one else does either. I'm going to bed. 

You are angry again. 

Well, you don't seem to believe me. 

I _do_ , Virginia. It is only that I cannot believe that this is truth. You said yourself that no one knows how to explain it. How am I to understand and accept, in five minutes' time, what you have had a lifetime to dwell on? Can you not allow me to be as amazed as you are by the great gifts of Harry Potter? 

Oh. Well yes. 

And he is kind as well, you say? And unaffected by his fame? 

Oh yes. Both. 

Remarkable. And now, Virginia, I think that I would like to mull over the story you have told me. If you must go to bed, please don't go angry. 

I'm not, Tom. I just misunderstood. But don't you think Harry's wonderful? Now that you know? Do you see why I like him? Isn't he everything good?

Not as good as you are. 

Oh Tom. 

Goodnight, Virginia. 

Goodnight. 


	33. October 10

October 10

Dear Tom, 

I failed my first Defense Against the Dark Arts test. 

I'm so terribly sorry to hear it. 

I'm going to be the worst Weasley ever to go through Hogwarts. 

Let's not go that far. 

Mum's going to be so disappointed. 

What did the test comprise? 

Com - I don’t know that word.

What was on it. 

A bunch of stupid questions. 

Yes, well. You'll have to specify. 

Professor Lockhart's just full of himself. He thinks he's so clever. Who cares what his favorite color is? Who cares what his big dream is? What does that have to do with Defense? What am I supposed to do, wave around a big ostrich feather to make the vampires go away? 

Vampires. 

Well there aren't any. I'm just saying. All we've done in that class is talk about Professor Lockhart's life. We DO nothing. He just stands up there in tight clothes with sparkles on them and chats on about all his big adventures. And I'm sorry if I don't feel like memorizing a whole bunch of facts about his stupid life, but I don't. I'll just fail the whole thing and get kicked out of school and forget it. I can't believe how seriously Hermione takes it, too. She's always got her face pressed up against "Travels with Trolls" or something. I suppose I should do the same thing, but I just don't care. I'm so glad the week's over. Tomorrow's Saturday. I can wake up early and watch Quidditch, that'll make me feel better.

You're learning _nothing_ in that class? 

Not one bloody thing. I hate it. But I bet I'd be good at Defense if I had a different teacher. I have a feeling I'd be really, _really_ good. 

Oh, I'm sure you would be. You're so alert. So sharp-witted. Why, you could probably battle the Dark Lord just as well as Harry Potter. 

I don't know about that. But thanks, Tom. 

You're welcome, Virginia. Now, shall we… practice? 

Practice what? 

Defense Against the Dark Arts. Perhaps a bit of tutoring from me would make up for what your professor so clearly lacks. 

You'd tutor me? 

Happily. 

Were you good at Defense? 

Ever so very. 

Wow, okay. That would be great, actually. When can we start? 

Now. 

Ooh, all right. What do I do? 

Well… normally I'd have you begin with something simple, but I have faith in your mature abilities. 

You do?! 

Certainly. Let's choose a more interesting task than waving about an ostrich feather, shall we? 

Yes, let's! I feel better already, Tom. You always know just how to cheer me up. 

I'd like you to begin by describing what you see outside your window. 

Why? 

Trust me. 

Okay. It's raining out there. It's chucking it down. I can't really see it though, I can just hear it, because it's quite dark. 

Excellent. Let me see… yes. Sit very, very still. 

All right. 

Relax. Relax your entire body, beginning with your feet, and working upwards. I want you to think carefully, Virginia. I want you to breathe deeply. I want you to feel empty and open. Take your time, and do not write again until you feel… as if a wind could blow right through you. 

Yes, Tom. 

I will instruct you to do several things. You must remember all of them. 

Yes, Tom. 

First, put me under your pillow. Second, take up your cloak. Third, you must leave Gryffindor tower without attracting anyone's attention. If anyone asks where you are going, tell them that you are on a last minute run to the library to get a book for your studies. Fourth, you will walk out of Hogwarts, also without being noticed. You will do what it takes to accomplish this. Fifth, you will walk to Hagrid's hen coop, allowing nothing to distract you. You will make no noise. Sixth, you will find the roosters among the hens, you will pick them up, and you will break their necks. I will be with you, to help you. Remain open to me. Do you understand all of this? 

I understand. 

Go now. 


	34. October 10 - 2

Dear Tom, 

Help, something's the matter - 

What has happened? 

I don't know, I - I don't know -

Did someone hurt you? Tell me. 

No, I just, I just - Professor Flitwick found me in the Entrance Hall and I'm in so much trouble - 

The Entrance Hall? But why? Did you go outside? 

I told him I didn't, because I know I didn't, I don't even remember leaving Gryffindor, but I'm all wet, Tom, and it's raining outside. I don't know how I got all wet. I told Professor Flitwick so, but he said he had to take House points. That's twenty now. I'm going to be in so much trouble - 

But I do not understand. You went outside without realizing it? 

I don't know! What if - what if I'm sleepwalking? I remember you said you wanted to tutor me in Defense, but that's the last thing I remember - and then I must have been so tired that I fell asleep right on top of you, because when I ran up here, you were _open_ under my pillow and I never leave you open, never. 

We've spoken about that. I do not wish to remind you… 

But why would Beth want to get at you? It's not as if I'm that interesting - I don't know what's happening. I - I just want to go to sleep. I'm so cold. I changed clothes but my head is freezing, my hair is soaking wet. I'm just going to go to bed, Tom. Perhaps - perhaps I'll have a better idea of what happened, in the morning. 

I do hope so. Goodnight, Virginia. 


	35. October 11

October 11

Dear Tom,

I'm so embarrassed I think I'm going to cry. I didn't want any Pepperup Potion but Percy made me go up there, he MADE me. He wouldn't shut up about it all morning, and finally he took my hand like I'm a baby, and he dragged me. He's such a bully, I hate him. I tried to make bunches that would cover the smoke, but they're not working at all. 

Are you ill? 

Hardly ILL. I just have a cold. I tried not to let him see it because I know how he is, but he was all over me at breakfast. "Ginny, you're sniffling, Ginny, you're blowing your nose quite a lot, Ginny you look peaky, let me take you to Madam Pomfrey." Percy SHUT UP! 

Did you say that? 

Of course I did. He just patted my head and said he understood if I was irritable, because I look so tired and washed out. He said it right in front of Harry. Not that it matters, not that Harry thinks I'm pretty in the first place, but I hardly want him looking at me when I look like this. 

Then you _are_ ill. 

I look awful. I feel awful. I didn't even wake up in time to watch the Quidditch practice. I don't know. I'm not ill enough to take that STUPID POTION. And now I have to sit here in the common room and let my head steam and smoke and look like a chimney. I hate this. I can't go to the dormitory with it though, because the smoke starts to make a funny smell if it's in a small space for too long and I don't want the girls to have to breathe my stupid steam. 

I HATE RON. 

You certainly are filled with hatred this morning. 

He's a dirty great git. Laughing at me as if his head wouldn't look just as stupid as mine, if it were smoking.  Ha ha HA.  I've put you up in front of my face, Tom - my feet are up on the chair and you're propped on my knees so that Harry can't see over you anymore, because as soon as Ron started laughing, Harry looked over here for a second. He looked sorry for me. 

Pity…? Well, perhaps he has begun to care for you…

Or else he thinks I look like a freak. He'd probably feel sorry for anyone who looked as stupid as I do. Ron's taking out his chess set now, they'll probably play for hours and ignore me - oh no, Hermione's going to play with Ron. Harry's gone upstairs. Good, I don't want him looking at me. I don't want anyone looking at me. I'm just going to do my homework and try not to care that Fred and George are HUGE UGLY IDIOTS. 

Is every brother out to get you? 

I think so! George just came up behind me and wiggled my bunches and said they look like the flames of passion. And Fred said really, really LOUDLY that I must be on fire with love. I hate them forever. I'm going to study something and probably not remember any of it later because I'm too ill and too mad. Bye, Tom. 


	36. October 14

October 14

Dear Tom,

I'm still ill. I don't even want to go to Astronomy. But it's in an hour and I have to. Potions was a nightmare today. I won't pass anything at this rate. I told Professor Snape I was really sorry for flicking the newt eyes on him. I didn't mean to. I told him I was sick and I couldn't make my hands work properly. He said I wouldn't be able to make my hands work properly under the best of circumstances, and all the Slytherins laughed.

At least he didn't take any more points.

Did you ever want to just crawl under something and cry? 

Is that how you feel? You know that, if you need to cry, I'm always here, Virginia. 

I know. But I already locked myself up in the toilet and had my cry. 

In the toilet. 

Well it's not the nicest place to curl up and moan about things, but Myrtle seems to like it fine, so I thought I might as well. 

Myrtle. 

Moaning Myrtle. She's the ghost in there - she always sobs her eyes out in there and has tantrums and floods the whole place. It's been out of order all year because of her. Poor thing, she must really be upset about something. 

She's still… she lives… exists… in the toilet. 

It _is_ an odd place to want to haunt, isn't it? 

Virginia, are you certain that a ghost named Myrtle haunts the first floor girls' toilet? 

Yes, why would I make it up? 

You couldn't - but it's fabulous - the funniest thing I've heard in - and for _fifty_ \- God, the hilarity - she stays in the _toilet_ -

Well it's not _that_ funny. 

You - will have to excuse me. I have something of an… odd sense of humor when it comes to hauntings. My… own home had a toilet moaner, you see. 

Did it! How funny. I wouldn't think it would be the commonest sort of ghost, because who wants to spend their death in a toilet? But then we have a ghoul in our attic, and that has to be the most boring place in the world. It takes all kinds, Mum says. 

Yes… But Virginia, about the toilet. 

Er - what about it? 

I… the friend I knew, who went to Hogwarts, once told me that many of the taps in the castle have very interesting markings. Have you ever noticed such a thing? 

I don't pay very much attention to the taps.

Of course… but to slake my curiosity - 

Slake? 

Quench, satisfy. 

Oh. Yes? 

The next time you are in that toilet - or any toilet, really, but I believe it was that one in particular - would you look to see if my friend was right? 

All right… although if your friend was a boy, he'd hardly know about Myrtle's taps! 

Ah… but it was a girl. 

Oh! How did you know her? Were you pen friends or something? 

We were… yes. We were pen friends. 

I think you were more than that.

Why? What do you mean? 

I don't know. I don't mean to pry! It's just that usually when people won't say much about a person, then it usually means they're trying to hide something. Was she… your girlfriend, Tom? 

I… All right. Yes. 

Tom! You had a girlfriend who came to Hogwarts! Not that I'm surprised, you were ever so handsome, but that's so romantic! And you never TOLD me! And you had to go to different schools - why? Where did you go? Aren't you English? 

Virginia. You will understand, I think, if I would prefer not to discuss such a private affair? 

Oh yes, yes of course. I know all about private affairs and feeling embarrassed - not that YOU are, I mean, you were sixteen and everything so you probably got over being embarrassed about having a girlfriend because you were practically grown up, but I do understand. I won't ask again, all right? You can tell me about her if you ever want to, but I'll just let it alone. 

Thank you. That would be perfect. 

But if I wanted to ask… 

_ What?  _

Well, not about _her_ , but just about how it felt. 

How what felt? 

Having someone like you back. What did it feel like, Tom? Was it lovely? 

How… do you suppose it feels? 

I wouldn't know. 

But in your imagination. For surely you have imagined what you would feel, should Harry Potter ever turn to you and say that he is yours. 

Oh. Tom. How did you know? 

Why I guessed, Virginia. Was I right? Have you imagined that moment, down to its smallest details? 

Yes. 

How does it happen? 

It… I don't know how we get into the room where we are, but it's big and dark, and he… Tom, you won't laugh. 

Have I ever? 

He has me in his arms, and I can see up into his face. He looks so worried and careful. 

And then? 

That's everything. I look at him, and that's all there is. And I just know. I know he'll never let go of me no matter what happens, and I know I can keep looking at him as long as I want to, and he won't mind. I have dreams like that. Day dreams and night ones. They're the best dreams I have, I wish I'd have them every night. 

Oh no - I'm late to Astronomy - I have to RUN. 


	37. October 16

October 16

Dear Tom,

It's Friday, thank goodness. I just want to go to bed. I still feel stuffy and awful, and it's still raining outside, just drizzling all the time. Every time I go to Herbology or Flying I feel worse. And Flying's usually such fun. I don't want to feel ill anymore, but I don't want anymore potions either. 

Of course you don't. 

I hope I'm better in time for Hallowe'en. It's only two weeks away and there's going to be a brilliant feast, everyone says so. I know it'll be great. I saw Hagrid's pumpkins again today and they're big as carriages. He's nice. He didn't say anything about Harry this time. He just invited me in out of the rain, said I was looking under the weather and sat me by the fire. He invited Emma too, which was nice. She had another bad day with the Slytherins, they were mocking her name again. She said she felt better after being down at Hagrid's, though. She actually ate the biscuits he offered, too. Ron warned me never to do that if I wanted all my teeth to stay together, so I didn't. 

Ah, Hagrid. And how are his animals? 

They seemed fine. Fang licked my arm, and that was disgusting. He slobbers. He's sweet though.

And the other animals? 

What, like the chickens?

I only ask because my own pets used to get ill, during the Autumn season, and I wonder how Hagrid's mind the rain… 

Well, as I said, there are only chickens and roosters and gnomes, and I doubt they mind the rain. He still hasn't filled the paddock with anything. Oh - but he was going on about a big shipment of salamanders that just came in for Care of Magical Creatures, and when the teacher is done with them, he's hoping to keep them in a bonfire in his garden. I think that sounds lovely and warm. I wish there were a fireplace up here in the dormitory. I'm freezing. 

And it is still raining, you said. 

Yes, it won't stop. 

It is dark? 

Yes, it's quite late. Why? 

I'm ready, Tom. 

Excellent. As you did before, you shall do again. This time you _will not hesitate_. 

I will not hesitate. 

You will find the roosters and break their necks. 

I will find the roosters and break their necks. 

Go. 


	38. October 16 - 2

October 16

Dear Tom,

I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. And I'm all wet again. And you were open again. I… I think I was outside in the rain. I don't know where I was. I can't remember anything since dinner. 

Did I already write to you tonight? The inkbottle was open. But I don't remember what I said.

Poor Virginia. So ill. You're just confused by your head cold, my dear. It's perfectly natural. 

I've had head colds before but I've never forgotten where I was. 

But you're growing up. Your colds are bigger now. They do a bit more damage, but I wouldn't worry - I'm sure that with your natural strength you'll be well again in no time. 

Did I write to you before? 

You haven't written since yesterday.

How funny. I feel strange. I feel so strange. I don't understand why there are feathers. My fingers are frozen stiff, it's hard to work the quill. My little finger hurts a lot, I don't know why. I don't remember hurting it. And there's a bruise coming up on my hand, by the bottom of my thumb. It looks like I pinched it in something. I don't remember pinching anything. 

Perhaps I ought to speak to Percy. 

Perhaps… but what would Percy do? 

I don't know. He'd probably take me to Madam Pomfrey. 

And would that make you feel better?

No. She'd just make me take more potion. 

Hmm. Well… you could always get a good night's rest and see how you feel in the morning. 

Yes. I'll see how I feel in the morning. 

Good plan.

The worst thing isn't the feathers though, Tom, or the bruise, or the robes. 

Oh? And what is the worst thing? 

I feel mean. 

How so…

I feel like there's something rotten in my stomach. I feel like… There was this one time when I wanted to punch Ron. Really punch him hard - not just a little, but to hurt him. And I was going to do it, but Mum came into the room right before I had a chance and I stopped. I felt like I was going to be sick afterwards, like I couldn't believe what I almost did. I feel nasty like that now. 

But you are ill. Go to sleep. Do not trouble yourself with these thoughts. They are of no use to you. Clean yourself up, dispose of the feathers, and get into bed. Things will be all better in the morning.

I have to clean myself up. I have to get rid of the feathers before someone asks where I was. 

Yes… very good idea. 

I'm going to take care of things and go to sleep. I'll be better in the morning. Goodnight, Tom. 

Goodnight, Virginia. 


	39. October 17

October 17

Dear Tom,

I had such an awful dream last night. I couldn't find Mum or Dad, and I knew they were dead. I was running around inside my house, only it wasn't my house - it was dark and huge and empty, and I kept shouting for them but no one answered, and I didn't know why I kept searching when I already knew they were dead… And there was a strange light at the end of one corridor, and I KNEW that's where their bodies were, but I couldn't go towards it, I was too afraid. I knew that I HAD to, but I couldn't even make myself do it for my parents. Not even in a dream. I woke up feeling scared and guilty and I still feel ill.

I don't remember very much about what I wrote last night. I remember the rooster feathers and being cold and wet. I still don't know why. What… do you think I should do, Tom? 

What I truly think, Virginia, is that you have a very bad cold. You might have a touch of fever. Perhaps you're just a bit delirious. 

But I don't remember going outside. 

Then it stands to reason that you did not go outside. There can be a hundred explanations for why you were wet. 

Like what? 

How wet were your clothes? 

Damp through. 

And had you worn that cloak before dinner? Did you have any outdoor classes yesterday afternoon? 

I had Herbology and spent time down at Hagrid's… it's the strangest thing, I'm sure I already told you that. I'm losing my memory. I know it.

Now now, let's not jump to conclusions - perhaps your cloak was still damp from those outdoor classroom ventures of yours, and it made your robes wet. 

But what about the rooster feathers. And my little finger that was hurting last night, it's swollen today, and I still don't remember spraining it. 

The feathers? First of all, what makes you think that they are rooster feathers? 

I… don't know. That was the word that popped into my mind. 

Can you tell the difference between the feathers of many kinds of birds? 

I think so. We have roosters and chickens behind the Burrow. But I've never thought about it too much. 

I see. Could they have been goose feathers, then? 

I suppose so. Why? 

Because if they were, then they must have come from your bed pillows, or someone else's. Was there a pillow fight of any kind, either in your dormitory or down in the common room? 

I… don't remember anything like that. 

Still, it is much more likely that they came from something which is obviously near you, and full of feathers, than that you ran outside and feathers rained down from the sky. Is it not? 

Yes… 

And as for your finger, I would assume that - what did you do in Herbology? 

We rotated Mandrakes. We're not allowed to replant them yet, that's for the second years. We just twisted them round in their pots. 

Mandrakes. Fully mature ones, or… 

They won't be fully mature until the end of the year, Professor Sprout said. 

Ah. Well, in any case, perhaps your injury occurred while you were wrestling with the Mandrakes. They are difficult plants, and often such injuries take hours to show themselves. 

I suppose. 

Do you feel better? 

A little. 

Well that's not very convincing - what can I do to distract you… Ah, I know! The taps. Do you remember my asking about those? 

Yes. I checked the dormitory ones for interesting markings, but there weren't any There are little H carvings in the silver, and that's all. H, for Hogwarts. 

Yes. But did you ever manage to look at the ones in poor Myrtle's toilet? 

I haven't gone back in there. No one's supposed to, it's out of order. But I could if you wanted. 

Is it too much to ask? 

No, Tom. 

Take me in your pocket. I'd like to tour the castle with you. 

Yes, Tom. 

This time, you will remember all that you see and do. 

I will remember. 

And when it naturally occurs to you to do so, you will relate it back to me in full. 

Yes, Tom.

Go.


	40. October 20

October 20

Dear Tom,

Hullo there. I have two hours before Astronomy, and I was just sitting here doing the next part of my star chart - Polly let me borrow her pencils, she has really nice ones - and I was coloring Saturn and I thought about you out of nowhere. And as soon as I thought about you, I just had to take you out - it's no wonder I'm not getting very good marks. I'd rather write in my diary than finish coloring my stars. 

You left your studies and came to me? 

I didn't even have to leave. Luckily I had you right in my pocket so I didn't even have to run upstairs to get you. I haven't put you under my pillow in a few days. I think it's better if I just keep you with me.

I'd like that. 

Then I always will. Although it's very hard not to take you out in class and write to you. I was in Potions this afternoon and I very nearly took you out and cried right there. 

Were the Slytherins bothering you?

And Professor Snape. 

What did he do? 

It's what he doesn't do. Christopher Rose - he's a Slytherin, and he's the best flier in our year except for Sharon - is a Muggle-born. 

In Slytherin. 

Exactly. They're worse to him than they are to us, in some ways. It's like… they would stand up for him if it were him against one of us… but among themselves they're just horrible to him. I've never even heard him speak until today. 

Mute, perhaps. 

No, I think he was just miserable. So I tried to talk to him in class - he's on my right. I sit in the middle part where the classroom sort of… it divides between houses. 

Yes. 

Anyway, he's surrounded otherwise. By Slytherins. Malathorne's behind him with Fulton, Slator's on his other side, and Prissy and Helen sit in front. Today we were supposed to be doing really simple things. Snape said that some of us need a week of remedial attention to the care and preparation of ingredients before we'll be permitted to light fires under our cauldrons, and he looked right at me when he said it. I don't know why he's like that with me. I'm not that bad at Potions. I think it's Fred and George's fault. He probably expects I'll make the whole room explode because they're rather famous for that. 

So I was paying attention to mincing my sea grass, and so was Christopher. And his knife slipped and he cut himself and had to get a plaster from Snape, who snarled and practically threw it at him, and Malathorne said, "I swear, Rose, if you hold us back in here for _one more day_ …" In just the meanest voice, Tom. And of course, Snape said nothing. Christopher sat down by me again, and I thought he was going to cry, I really did. So I leaned over and asked if he wanted any help. 

Well, he can speak. I found that out. He turned on me and said, "You'd be more helpful IN a potion than helping with one, so shut your mouth." And then he turned round to Malathorne and said, "How is anyone supposed to concentrate with her jabbering on?" They all laughed at me, and Christopher looked happier after that.

I see. 

I don't. I don't know why he'd snap at me when I was being nice. I don't see why he'd try to get on Malathorne's good side when all he's been is nasty. And I don't know why Snape just smirked at me for the rest of the class, without saying ANYTHING to Christopher for being so rude. That's when I thought of you, and how much it would help to pull you out of my pocket and put my head down on you. But I had to keep mincing up my sea grass and pretend I was all right, because Colin looked really mad and so did Craig, and I didn't want them starting a row. 

Of course you didn't. 

I did the right thing, didn't I? 

Talking to the - to Christopher? 

Yes. 

Certainly. There is no reason why the two of you need hesitate to associate with each other. 

That's just what I think. It's so strange that I can't even talk to them, just because of houses. I can talk to Hufflepuffs in Herbology. And Colin wants to start using his pictures for something, so he talked to a Ravenclaw girl who likes to write articles, and they're thinking of putting out a newsletter for Quidditch. But we can't do anything with the Slytherins. It's stupid, Tom. When you really think about it, it's stupid. Some of them must be nice, it just can't be a whole house full of prats. Everyone says there's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin, but I have to wonder if that's true, too. Never? Not one wizard or witch in any other house was ever bad? In a thousand years? I asked Mum about that once, this summer, and she told me I ask too many questions. I think she just doesn't have an answer. 

Harry just went to bed. With his broom. He was just sitting down here with it across his knees, patting the tail while he talked to Ron and Hermione. I don't think he realized he was patting it. He's so fond of it. He's so funny. And now Hermione's got "Gadding with Ghouls" up in front of her face. That's another Lockhart book. Ron's giving it an evil stare - he likes Lockhart less than I do. I told him I thought the books were rubbish and he said he always knew I was clever, and that it's too bad other people aren't quite as clever as I am. He said it right in front of Hermione, but I don't think she heard him. 

I've got to run to Astronomy, Tom. And I never finished Saturn. I really have to learn not to write in you so much, when I have work to do. I just couldn't help myself! 

Goodnight, Tom. 


	41. October 23

October 23

Dear Tom,

How could I forget to tell you! I managed a look at the taps in Myrtle's bathroom. 

Oh did you? 

Your girlfriend was right. There are really funny markings - little snakes on the taps. 

Little snakes. 

Serpents, more like. 

And what is the difference? 

Snakes are little green things in the grass. I pick them up, they don't bother me. Serpents are… scary. 

The taps are scary then, are they. 

I don't know why. I know they're just markings in the silver. But… 

But? 

You'll think I'm mad if I tell you. 

Did I think that you were mad for the feathers? 

No. That's true. All right - while I was looking at the serpents they seemed to… they seemed to move, Tom. I swear they blinked, I'm sure their tongues flickered. 

Not so unusual in a wizarding school - the pictures on the walls move, do they not? 

Yes… 

Then why would it be so strange to see the carvings on the taps move? 

It was the _way_ they moved. They were… Tom it was like they were alive. I felt like I could nearly hear them hissing. Only I didn't hear any hissing, it was more like little whispers. Voices, almost. 

My, my. That _is_ scary. 

Then you believe me? You don't think I'm mad? 

Of course not. 

Good, because Myrtle does. She floated in front of my face and told me that I must have lost my mind, since I'd been standing there staring at a sink for an hour. 

An hour? 

Well that's what _she_ said. I don't remember being there that long. It seemed like just a minute. She said I was standing there talking to myself, too, and I know I wasn't doing that! Although I don’t remember a lot of things lately. 

Kathleen wants a game of chess. You won't mind if I go and play with her? 

No no. Run along. 

Bye, Tom. 


	42. October 26

October 26

Dear Tom,

I found something out for you today. I don't think you'll like it very much. 

What was it? 

Well, our History of Magic class had a library day today. Professor Binns said we each needed to decide on an event in wizarding history and research it for a two foot essay. It can be anything that interests us as long as it has to do with what we're studying this year, which is Ancient World Wizarding Cultures. I decided I wanted to do the Druids building Stonehenge, because Dad told me that we're really lucky to know how that happened. He says Muggles aren't allowed to know anything about it, they just have to keep on guessing what those stones were for. I don't know, I think it's sort of boring, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. 

And what did you discover? 

Nothing about Stonehenge, because I got to the library and I felt like I just had to look up something else. I almost took you out of my pocket right there and told you what I found, but I didn't want Professor Binns to notice that I wasn't researching the right things. It was really hard to find it without asking for help. I should have just waited until later, because Madam Pince could have shown me where to look, but I HAD to do it today. I just had to. You know, Tom, it's like you're with me now even when you're not open. 

Is it. 

Yes. You're not a diary. You're a real friend. I practically feel like you're sitting next to me, and I could talk to you just like I talk to Emma - only it would be better, because you're the best friend I have in the world.

I am so very happy to hear you say that. 

Well you are. 

And what was it, exactly, that you found? 

Oh, Tom. It's about your dad. Should I tell you? 

Yes. 

Well I found the international, self-updating record of all officially reported Muggle deaths. I looked Tom Riddle up in the Muggle one. 

Yes… 

He's dead, Tom. I'm so sorry. 

The year? 

1946.

Then… it was just as… did it mention how? 

No. It said "Cause of death unknown." Tom, are you going to be all right? 

Yes, Virginia. I am going to be quite all right. 

You're so strong. I don't know what I'd do. If I saw my dad's name in something like that I'd - Tom, I'm sure your dad was wonderful, just wonderful, and I'm so sorry something happened to him. Even if you're not really here, you must still be so sad. 

And Tom… this is a bit strange to think about, but here it is. I looked up your name in the wizarding record - "The Official Record of the Dead", volume R. To see if you're still alive. And you _are_. Your name's not in there. You're alive, but you're… in the diary. How? Are you trapped in there? I don't understand. Are you living somewhere else, and in the diary too? Is that where you keep your brain? Should I try to find out where you are, and return you to yourself? That sounds funny. But you know what I mean. Are you… out there? Or are you just in here? 

Just in here, my dear. Just in here. 

Then you ARE trapped. Oh Tom, won't you tell me how it happened? Did it hurt? Was it someone awful that did it? Should I find out where they are? Do you want me to look up your girlfriend and see if she - 

No. Let us answer this question once and for all. Let me tell you a story - about my life. 

Really??

About a… tragic love affair. 

Oh, Tom. I knew it. 

Yes, you're too clever for me. I have tried to suppress the truth, but now I find that I must tell you everything. For you, too, have become a real friend, Virginia. And I trust you with the darkest depths of my past. 

I'm so glad. Tell me anything, I'll listen. 

I know. 

What was her name, then? 

Her name was… Viane Folo. 

How pretty. Was she in Gryffindor? 

Is there any other house? Yes, she was in Gryffindor. Full of emotion, overcome with love, unable to hide her regard. Rather as you are for Harry Potter. She even had red hair. 

No! 

Oh yes. 

And where were you? What school? 

I did not have a school. 

What do you mean? 

In my family, it was traditional for each wizard to make his own way in the world, without the assistance of instructors. I studied on my own. I was self-taught, self-made. 

You never had to go to _school_? 

No. But by the age of sixteen, when I last lived in my body, I was more than equal to any school-taught wizard. 

I don't know if I could learn enough without teachers. 

I preferred my methods. 

But Viane went to school. Here. So how did you know her? 

We met in Diagon Alley. At Flourish and Blotts. 

That's just like us! 

How fascinating! I hadn't even _thought_ of that. Yes, just like us. And it quickly became apparent that we had the world in common. We wrote and wrote to each other. Just as we do. 

Oh, Tom. What happened? 

A young man from Slytherin decided that Viane should be his. 

No. 

Yes. He could not persuade her to leave me but he _did_ persuade her, finally, to have me come to meet her in Hogsmeade for one of the regular Hogwarts trips, so that he could see to whom she had lost her heart. 

Oh no. Oh no. 

He was a powerful wizard. And a cruel one. He only wanted me there so that he could do what he had dreamed of for so long. He cursed me into this diary where I could never be found. 

Oh, Tom - that's terrible! But what about Viane? Didn't she try to help you? 

She wrote in my pages once, to see if what he had done was true. And when I answered back to her, she went mad. She was too much mine, you see. My destruction ruined her forever. And I have been here ever since. 

Are you there, Virginia? 

I don't know what to say. 

You need say nothing. Fifty years is a long time. I have lost my bitterness and have only the memory of her face. I wish that I could see yours, as I believe that you are very like her. 

Do I… remind you of her? 

Oh yes. 

Tom, may I see your face again, please? 

Thank you. You really were… the picture was much stronger this time. Clearer. I could see your eyes much better. 

Yes… Why I am so strong now, Virginia, that if you put your trust in me, I can bring you close enough to hear my voice. 

Can you? 

Lean close and listen. Do not be afraid if there is a sudden surge of darkness. You'll find your room again in a moment. 

All right. 

I think I heard you… did you say "Make me this vow, swear that your devotion will never waver, never change"? 

I did. 

Were you talking to Viane? 

Who else?

I've never… Tom, I've never heard anything so wonderful and romantic in my whole life. I want to lie down and dream. 

Do. You must be very tired with all the researching you've done. 

I am. And you've given me so much to think about. Thank you - thank you for trusting me. I know you so much better now. No one's ever told me a story like that before, everyone tells me to wait for those stories until- 

Until you're older. 

Yes. 

I will not wait until you are older, Virginia. 

No. 

I cannot. 

I know.

Where are you? 

My bed. 

Sit up straight against the headboard. 

I am. 

Breathe deeply. And when your mind is blank and cold, and your body feels numb and open, put me away under your pillow and stay very, very still. 

I will. 


	43. October 27

October 27,

Dear Tom,

I have to go to Transfiguration, I'm missing breakfast, I have to tell you something. 

Such urgency. What's the matter? 

I sleepwalked last night. 

Is that so? 

I sleepwalked right up to Kathleen's bed and opened her curtains and scared her half to death. I don't remember it at all. She said I was hardly walking straight. I was clinging to the curtains and then I fell down. She got up and put me back in bed, but I was up again twenty minutes later, stumbling around and doing things. 

What things? 

Opening and closing the window, opening and closing the drawers. She said it looked like I was a little baby trying to do it, that I could hardly manage anything at all, and that half the time I couldn't stay standing, or walk. She said I had my wand out for a little while and it looked like I was practicing Charms or something. I was swishing and flicking and sparking things, she said. But she said I kept dropping the wand, like I'd never held one before. I must… really be worried about classes or something. I don't think I've ever sleepwalked before. Sharon says her older sister sleepwalks but it's not really a problem, they just put her back in bed whenever she gets up. The girls said they'll do that for me, if I do it again. 

Very generous of them. 

I suppose I should write Mum and tell her. 

Really? Why? 

I don't know. Shouldn't she know if I'm turning into a sleepwalker? 

Perhaps… but I don't know that I would have written to my mother. 

Why not? 

It would have pained me to worry her, if she were too far away to do anything about it. But perhaps your mother would rather know. Yes, surely you should tell her. 

No, I don't want to worry her! I didn't think of that. Perhaps I'll just tell Percy. 

Virginia, I do not know Percy. But from what you have said of him, I would suggest that he is very likely to write to your mother, if you do not. 

That's so true. He would. And Sharon said it's not a big deal. She seems to know what to do about it. 

Sharon is right. 

I hope I don't do it again, though. It left me exhausted. I feel like I went hiking all night. 

Oh dear, I'm late again, that's going to be a detention, I just know it. House points at least. McGonagall doesn't care. Bye. 


	44. October 29

October 29

Dear Tom,

Hallowe'en in just two days! I'm so glad I feel better. 

Do you? 

Well, nearly. Tired, but not ill. I sleepwalked again last night. I woke up this morning and the girls were all giggling. They said I'd been picking things up and moving them to other places all night. 

It makes me feel so much better, Tom. 

Why is that? 

If I'm a sleepwalker, then Beth never touched you. I don't have to wonder if anybody was trying to get into my diary, and I don't have to worry why I'm forgetting things. I'm just sleepwalking. It's a relief. I was getting really nervous about things. I'd probably be _really_ nervous about what Hagrid told me today, except that I know you were right, Tom. 

What did Hagrid tell you? 

Well, I went over to say hello while he was picking all his pumpkins. They're so lovely. And - oh, but it might upset you, Tom. I know how you are about animals. 

I'll manage. What happened? 

A rooster got killed just outside the hen coop, not two weeks ago. It's dreadful, I know. Hagrid didn't seem too attached to it, though. He just said I ought to watch out and not go wandering around near his paddock, because he thinks there's either a fox back there, or a blood-sucking bugbear, and he wouldn't want me getting hurt. He's sweet, isn't he? But when he said that, the first thing I thought of was the feathers. I thought - two weeks ago, I was wet and I had feathers on me, and how I thought they were rooster feathers until you said they were goose ones. And then I thought, what if… but never mind, I don't want to think about it! That's just stupid, Tom. I know that. Mum always says I'm overimaginative. And you're so right - there was probably a pillow fight and I was sleepwalking through it. I can't believe I didn't think of that! It's such a simple explanation and it makes me feel so much better. 

I'm so glad. 

I need to study hard tonight. There's a Transfiguration test in the morning and Professor McGonagall said that if we can't contain our excitement about the Hallowe'en Feast for long enough to get passing marks, then she doesn't see why any of us ought to be going to any feasts at all. We've been rowdy this week. I think she's annoyed. 

I'm sure she is. 

She's a funny teacher. Sort of… like Snape in a way. Very sharp about everything, and she doesn't have very much patience for mistakes. She made me do another short detention for being late, and she said that if it happens again, my mum will hear about it. Still, I get the feeling she wants to be nice, except she forgot how. 

Long ago, I imagine. 

Yes, she's very old. Still, I wonder what she was like when she was a girl. I think about things like that. I suppose it's an odd thing to think about. I asked Emma what she thought about it, and she looked at me like I needed to have my head checked.

Everyone's studying together. I'm going to go and try to memorize everything. But I'm going to keep you right in my pocket. I can't seem to leave you behind anymore, ever. When you're not there, something feels terribly wrong, like I'm missing part of myself. Is that very stupid? 

Not at all. Now go and study, Virginia - I certainly wouldn’t want you to miss the Feast. 

All right. Bye, Tom. 


	45. October 31

October 31

Dear Tom,

Don't you love Hallowe'en? It's such a pretty holiday. I like the jack o'lanterns. Muggles think it's a scary night and they dress up for it - as witches and wizards and ghosts, dad says. That's so funny.

My knees hurt. 

What from? 

I don't remember it, but Polly said I was up walking about again, in the middle of the night. She said I was walking along like I was just learning how, and then I tripped and fell on my face. I can't believe that it didn't wake me up. She said she helped me get up and get back in bed, and she said I swore at her to let go of me. 

Good heavens. 

I know. I hardly ever swear. I know every single swear word there _is_ , but I try not to say them because you don't KNOW what my mum does if you slip up and swear in front of her. Everyone else has done it - Bill and Charlie and Fred and George… well, Percy hasn't. Ron hasn't - yet. And I won't! I don't want to have my mouth washed with Serves-You-Right Soap. 

They still make that? 

Unfortunately. They have "Red Hot" and "Screaming". Mum only has the "Red Hot" kind, but it was enough to make even Charlie shout. Of course, Charlie shouted out a swear word and then he had to get his mouth washed out again right away. Why, did you ever have your mouth washed out?

Tom? 

What? Yes. Virginia, would you forgive me, I'm quite tired. I can't explain it, perhaps it is the excitement of the holiday. 

That's all right, Tom. You rest, I'm going to go and play a round of Terrifying Tales down in the common room. I saw the seventh years getting ready for it when I came up from lunch - they were covering up the windows and making the room really dark. You know Terrifying Tales, don't you? That's where somebody tells a story and the first person to cry or scream is out. I'm good at it. I get scared, but I can hold it in. I've played a hundred times with Fred and George, and that's good practice because they don’t just tell stories. They sneak up on you and pounce. 

Sounds wonderful. Go play - and Virginia, come back to me before your Feast. I want to… have a chance to wish you Happy Hallowe'en. 

You'll be with me Tom, don't worry. I'll write to you as soon as we're done playing downstairs. Bye. 

* * *

 

Dear Tom,

Ha ha ha!  I didn't scream or cry, and I never went out of the game. Lots of older people did. Lavender and Parvati, from Ron's year, screamed on the very first round. Polly and Kathleen lasted till the third one, but Fred got them out. I should have warned them about the pouncing. 

I wonder if Harry noticed that I didn't get scared. I hope he did. He never once looked like he was going to scream. He just sort of sat there with Ron, and looked like he was trying not to laugh. I don't think he's scared of anything, Tom. Hermione looked worried though. I noticed she started out the game looking like she thought she was above it, but Fred got her too. She would have been called out if she hadn't put both hands over her mouth, I _saw_.

I'm going down to the Feast in a minute. I wanted to wish you a Happy Hallowe'en too. 

Are you there, Tom? 

Tom, you don't have to answer me if you're still tired. But everyone else has gone down to the Great Hall and I need to…

Tom… there's such a funny noise in my ears. Like when I looked… at the taps…

Tell me what to do. 

You are ready? 

Yes. 

You are mine. 

Yes. 

You serve me. 

Yes. 

I own and operate you. You are my body, my hands, my eyes. 

Yes. 

Now listen well. Soon I will not need to instruct you; my strength will be complete. But tonight you must listen. 

I am listening.

You will wait until Gryffindor is empty. You will wait until the Feast is underway. You will go to the first floor girls' toilet without being seen. You will lock the door. You will go to the taps and watch them until they come alive as they did before, and then you will allow my voice to rise through you. Fear it not, or the strange language it makes, for it will open the Chamber of Secrets, which lies beneath Hogwarts, dormant and dead. Or so they surely have believed, until tonight. Tonight, the Serpent will rise again. And when it does, you must not stifle me - you must not fight. Know this now: if you fight, you will die. If you are not wholly mine, then the Serpent you call forth will kill you on sight. You must be _mine_. It must sense _me._ Do not fear it. Bid it follow you into the corridor - you will know what to say. In the corridor, you will bleed the serpent for your next task. _Minuete Cruorem._ When the Serpent's blood begins to flow from its scales, you will dip your hand into it and write a message, as fast as you can, as high as you can reach - I will give you as much height as I can. Write this: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. You will then use _Nolite Delere_ to seal the words to the wall. 

Are you prepared to do this? 

Yes, Tom. 

We need attack no one tonight. Let them wait in fear, let them wonder.

Let them wonder. 

Yes… good girl... However. Should _anyone_ find you - should anyone approach - you must bid the Serpent attack at once. You will know the words. I will give you words. _You must not be discovered_. Kill, rather than face discovery. Do not hesitate to kill. Do you hear me? 

I… 

Do not waver, my strong one. My brave one. My Virginia. Open to me. They deserve death. They deserve death. Those who have teased and hurt you, those who would mock and abuse you - find your hatred now. Call it into your mind and fix it there, let it burn against them all. Only _I_ trust you. Only I need you. Only I love you. 

I am ready. 

What do you want, Virginia? 

To serve you.

How will you serve me? 

I will open the Chamber. I will write the words. 

And if you are caught? 

I will call for the Serpent. 

Yes… my perfect servant… and do you want to do it _now_? 

Yes. Now. I want to. 

Go. 


	46. November 1

_ \- November - _

November 1

Dear Tom,

I can't remember what I did on the night of Hallowe'en, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. 

I'm trying really hard not to jump to conclusions. Please help me, Tom.

But I don't understand. What conclusions have you jumped to? Was the cat attacked with paint? 

No no. The cat got Petrified. 

Petrified. 

And there are words all over the wall. Horrible words. They're red, everyone says, like the stains all over my shirt and my robes - oh Tom, help me. Help me. 

You are certain that the cat is Petrified. Not dead. 

Yes, it's Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat - they said she's all stiff and Filch is so upset - 

Who said? 

Everyone. I heard them all talking. I don't know what to do. Percy said I shouldn't get too upset, and that there are ways to cure the cat. He thinks I'm sad about Mrs. Norris because I like cats. And I do like cats and I am sad, but I'm not - I don't - I _didn't_. Tom, what should I do? 

How did everyone know that the cat was Petrified? 

Dumbledore said so. 

Dumbledore examined the cat? 

That's what Percy said. 

Well then. So. Petrified. 

Yes, and hanging from the torch bracket. Someone froze her and hung her on the wall - it's so horrible. Just horrible. And there are words, they said. Big ones, painted on the wall next to Myrtle's bathroom, and they say that a chamber has been opened and that the enemies should be careful. Or something. 

And what did Dumbledore have to say about that? 

I don't know - Tom, why can't I remember last night? Why are my clothes all red? 

Didn't you go to the Feast last night? 

I don't know. I'll ask Emma. She'll think I've gone mad, but - 

I wouldn't ask anyone. 

But I have to. I have to know, I have to make sure I wasn't doing anything - make sure I wasn't sleepwalking.

But if you ask, Virginia, and it turns out that you were not there, then Emma may begin to wonder where you were. I would not want to attract attention, just at present, if I were you. 

But Tom, what if I _was_ there? 

And what if you weren't? Are you willing to take that risk? 

No. Not today. The whole school's frightened. Someone will think it was me if they realize I wasn't at the Feast. _If_ I wasn't at the Feast. Perhaps someone will mention to me that I was. Oh, I hope that if I wasn't, no one will notice, or want to ask me why. Not that I… because Tom, I couldn’t have. I wouldn't even know how. 

How what? 

To Petrify a cat. I never even heard that word until this morning. I have to tell you about this morning and you have to help me sort out what's happening. I woke up and felt so ill, worse than ever, and I could hardly see or move, and I'd gone to bed in my robes, but I don't remember going to bed. But I heard a lot of noise from the common room and I wanted to see what was happening, so I got up, and the room was already empty, and I looked down and my robes were open and my shirt and jumper were covered in red. I was a little surprised, but not too much because I thought I'd probably sleepwalked again and done something stupid, so I just changed clothes and went downstairs. Everyone was gossiping together and trying to work it out and Percy came up to me and started to explain why everyone was so upset, because he didn't want _me_ getting upset - and that's when he told me about the words on the wall, and then I looked at my hands and realized there was something dried up and dark red under my fingernails. So I pushed Percy off and ran up here and scrubbed and scrubbed. It was in my hair and all down my arm, I had to take a shower, and now I'm hiding in my bed and I don't know what to do with my clothes, I can't put them in the washing or someone will see and I don't know how to clean them by myself. 

Burn them. 

But I don't even have enough work robes as it - 

If you're that worried, you'll simply have to burn them. 

No. Mum would kill me. And I didn't do anything bad, so I can put them in the washing and if anyone asks, I'll just say that it wasn't - 

Never mind. Don't put them in the washing. What if I teach you a little cleaning spell? 

Tom, would you? 

_ Extrahere Cruorem. _ Do it now, it will come right off. 

Wow. It did. I didn't even practice. The magic felt so strange in my arm. 

In your arm? 

I don't know… it was like I didn't have to try. My arm just went.  And I've never flicked my wrist quite so hard. It felt rather good. 

Powerful. 

Yes. But about what I was telling you… I haven't done anything bad, have I, Tom? 

Virginia. Your conscience is too big, too sharp. You must learn not to take responsibility for actions that are so clearly not your own. 

You don't think I was - that I - 

Darling. How could you have? 

Dad calls me his darling sometimes. When he tucks me in. I'm his darling baby and his sweetest girl, he says. It started to annoy me last year when he would say that, because I wish he'd see how grown up I am. But I miss him today. I want Mum. I want a hug. 

I… realize that my comforts… cannot be enough. 

They are, Tom. I didn't mean to say they're not. I wish you could hug me, that's all. 

Oh, so do I. 

It's hard with just paper. I'm shaky. But I won't go and get Ron, he'll just make fun of me.

You don't need Ron for this. You do not even have to worry. I have heard of Petrification. It is a Dark magic of the most difficult kind. Utterly out of your grasp, as a first year. 

You're sure? 

Positive. Now, don't you feel better? 

Yes. A little. 

Good. 

I don't know what I'd do without you, Tom. 

I'm hungry. But I don't want to go downstairs. I don't want anyone to realize they haven't seen me since yesterday afternoon. I suppose I'll just sleep all day. I hope I can sleep all day. I hope I don’t get up and wander again. I'm so tired. 

You won't get up. 

Well, I wish I wouldn't, but every time I - 

Then you must tell yourself to stay in bed. Train your mind. You need your rest and your strength. Think "I will not get up" over and over as you prepare for your nap, and see if I'm not right.

I'll try. Goodn - well, it's midmorning. Bye, Tom. 


	47. November 2

November 2

Dear Tom,

If Ron or Harry get expelled I'll die. 

Harry Potter expelled? But why? 

They were found at the scene of the attack. Everyone's saying that they were there with Hermione, when Mrs. Norris was discovered. They were all by themselves in the corridor. 

Oh dear. Dear dear. 

They didn't do it! 

Then… why were they there? 

Ron said they were tired and they left the Feast early, but that Filch tried to blame the attack on Harry and so did Snape - 

Two professors believe him guilty? 

Yes. 

Then… could it have been Harry? 

NO. No, Tom, no. Never. And he's only a second year, like you said, it's Dark magic of the worst kind. Dumbledore even said that it was much too advanced for any of them. 

But Harry Potter, you say, has tremendous magical gifts… 

Not like that. He's good and great and his power just comes out of him. I don't know how it works, but it's not like that. He's normal, he's normal, he could never Petrify anything, he doesn't even do all his homework. He doesn't mean to do the big things he does, they just happen because - because - 

Because? 

Why do you want me to suspect him? I can't, I won't! And Ron didn't do anything bad either, I know him, he'd never hurt anything in the world. He'd never _ever_ hurt a little animal, I know him. 

Then perhaps their clever friend. 

What, Hermione? You're joking. She'd rather die than do something wrong. Ron says she's worse than Percy half the time. 

You refuse to suspect them, though they were right there. 

Because it wasn't them. It wasn't. If they get into trouble for something they didn't do when it's all my fault then I'll - 

All your fault? Have you forgotten our chat? 

No. But I have to tell you something. I went past that ugly wall where the words are, and I think I - I thought I recognized it. But I can't remember. And Filch was scrubbing at it but it wouldn't come off, and it looks dripping and huge and scary. People are saying the words are written in blood, Tom. 

People are prone to blowing things out of proportion. 

I didn't realize I was staring at the words until Filch told me to get out of there, and then I ran away, but not before I heard something. I heard it, Tom. I heard a nasty hiss in the corridor, and it sounded like a voice, and it said "Release me, release me, I hunger, I starve" over and over and over until I had run away all the way to the Gryffindor stairs. But no one was there except Filch and he wasn't talking. 

Why am I hearing things, Tom? 

Hm… Did you sleep well, Virginia? 

Yes. I slept from yesterday morning until this morning. I'm not ill or tired. I'm just - 

You're addled. You've been having trouble with your health and you ate nothing yesterday. Perhaps if you should eat - 

You don't believe me. You don't understand what I'm telling you. Listen - 

I understand. 

NO YOU DON'T. You have no idea what it sounded like, it was horrible, and I really did hear it, I did. I did. You don't know how I feel today, you don't know that I probably - And my head hurts so much, and I'm so confused. I can't make sense of anything. I don't want to write anymore, or stay here anymore, I just want to go home… 

Virginia. You're _weeping_. 

I'm so scared for Ron. And if I should make things bad for Harry, if he should have to live with the Dursleys all year because of me, then I'd want to drown in the lake, I mean it. And Snape said that even if Harry doesn't get expelled, they should still take him off the Quidditch team until things are solved, but they CAN'T do that! Harry loves Quidditch so much. I can't stand it. What if they get blamed? What will I do? 

If they have done nothing, they need fear nothing. 

But Filch and Snape will try to - 

Ah yes, but I have always heard that Dumbledore is equitable to a fault. 

Equi - 

Fair. Do you suppose that Headmaster Dumbledore, who is so terribly wise, would expel your brother, or your Harry, without real, convincing evidence? 

No. 

Very well then. Rest yourself. 

I can't. I'm such a stupid baby but I can't stop crying. I want my mother. 

There there. I'm right here. Let go. 


	48. November 8

November 8

Dear Tom,

Percy keeps saying I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me. I don't know what he suspects me of, but I just know he does, and it makes me want to be sick. I start to cry every time he comes near me now, and it's just making him watch me more closely. I wish he'd leave me alone. It's bad enough without him hovering. I haven't been able to manage myself at all. Every day, I get back from classes and go straight to bed. I slept through Astronomy on Tuesday - Beth said they shook me for ten minutes but I wouldn't wake up. They made Percy come up and check on me because they thought I was halfway dead. He woke me up and said he'd carry me to Madam Pomfrey kicking and screaming if I didn't tell him what was wrong with me, so I cried and told him how worried I am about Harry and Ron getting expelled. He stopped asking questions after that. He just patted my back and said "Ah, now I see." He told me there's no reason to worry, and that Ron and Harry will be just fine, and that he's a Prefect, so he knows. He asked me if I was ill, but I don't feel ill. I just feel like there's lead in my feet and my hands, and I want to lie down all the time. And I'm hearing voices. But I didn't tell Percy any of that. Then he'd never leave me alone.

But I'm sorry I haven't written. I know it's been days. I hope you're not angry with me. This is the first night I haven't felt exhausted, and that's after sleeping all weekend, too. I can't believe it's already Sunday night and I lost the whole weekend. I've had you with me every step since Hallowe'en, and I kept thinking thoughts to you all day long, but I couldn't get myself to write. But something else terrible has happened today, so please say you're speaking to me, because I don't know who else to - 

Virginia, calm down. Of course I'm speaking to you. Why wouldn't I? 

Because before - 

Before we trusted each other? But we are friends now. I know you will always come back to me - you promised, after all. I have not forgotten that. I will not forget that. 

I'm so glad you're there. 

Tell me what happened. 

I found myself in Myrtle's toilet and I don't know why I was there. 

Oh? 

I don't remember walking in. But I sort of woke up in the middle of a dream, with Myrtle crying her eyes out and shouting right in my ear, and I was standing over those taps again and I could hear that _voice_. 

That is not so very bad. For all the sleep you've had, it seems you've done hardly any sleepwalking. I should think you'd be proud of yourself. 

But the voice! It was saying the same thing again - "Release me, I hunger, I starve" - what does that - 

You said that you seemed to wake in the middle of a dream. Certainly you were dreaming that voice. There is no other explanation. 

All right, but wait. That's not all. Myrtle wouldn't shut up, she was right in my face, telling me I'm horrible. I asked her, why are you calling me horrible? I've never done anything to you. And she said, "Oh no? You weren't here on Hallowe'en night, telling me to get out or you'd curse me out? Telling me you'd kill me again if you could, because I'm an ugly, pathetic little cow who deserved to die?" She said I made her cry so hard that she went down into the U-bend and didn't come up for the entire week.

I've never called anyone such nasty names in all my life. Well, perhaps I've shouted nasty names at Ron and Fred and George. But I know I never said those things to Myrtle. I've never called anyone an ugly pathetic little cow. Never. But I must have.

And I was in that corridor on Hallowe'en night. I know that now. 

Perhaps - 

No, wait. Don't try to tell me that I'd never do any such thing, or that I'm not to blame. I'm not sure anymore. Even if I was just sleepwalking, I said terrible things, which means that deep down I must think those things to myself. And remember the time Polly said I swore at her? That's not me. That's not the way I am. Or perhaps it is. When I'm not watching over myself. 

Tom, I'm starting to think that I'm not as nice as I think I am. I'm starting to think I'm horrible, and everything else is just pretend.

I ran up to Gryffindor and went to the sofa by the fire and huddled. I don't know why I didn't just come up here to the dorm, especially when Harry was with Ron and Hermione in the common room and he looked at me. He must think I'm so little and stupid and afraid. But I wanted to be in the same room with them, I don't know why. I must have looked pretty bad, because Ron came over to me and put his arm around me, which he hasn't done since we came to school. He told me I should be glad Mrs. Norris is Petrified, and that if I really knew her, I wouldn't be so upset about it. He told me not to worry, that they'll catch the nutter who did it and throw them out of here for good, and I felt like ice when he said it. Just like ice. 

All I've ever wanted is to come to Hogwarts, ever since Bill came. 

Virginia - 

No. And then Hermione came up to me and treated me like a baby. I kept telling her I was all right, but she wouldn't listen. She told Ron to get away because he wasn't helping. She said no one can hurt any of us so long as Professor Dumbledore is near, and that Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world, and that with teachers like Professor Lockhart around to ward off the Dark Arts, we've got no worries at all. 

I don't think Lockhart could ward off a moth. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's just showing off for Harry, trying to act all sweet. And she's too nosy. She tried to ask a question about you, and it startled me so much that I ran away up here, and that's when I started writing. She's noticed I keep a diary. 

Has she.

Yes. She must be watching me do things. And she really is clever. But I won't panic. Actually I feel calm, now that I've had time to think things through. I know I didn't Petrify the cat because I know I don't know how to do that. I know I didn't paint the walls, because… I don't even know what those words mean. I don't know anything about a Chamber of Secrets, not really. Just a bit from an old story Bill told us, and he said it wasn't true. So it's probably one of the older Slytherins trying to scare people - probably a Hallowe'en prank. I think that much is true. 

But I _was_ spiteful to Myrtle in the worst way, and I can't know what I've been doing at night lately. I could do anything and never know it. I don't know what to think. I told her she deserved to die. How could I do that? Even in my sleep? 

Has it never occurred to you that Myrtle is lying? 

No. I think she was telling the truth. I could tell by her voice. 

Trusting girl. But I can tell you a story that will change your mind. 

I wish you could. I wish she were lying. I hate myself right now. 

You remember Viane. 

Yes, of course, your girlfriend. She told you about the taps. 

That's right. Well, Myrtle once got her suspended from Hogwarts. 

Really? How? 

Viane was so much like you. Trusting, openhearted… she was sneaking out of school one night, you see. To meet me, outside the Hogwarts boundaries. 

She was going to sneak _out_? She really was brave. 

Oh, tremendously. We had planned it through letters. In any case, on her way out of the school in the middle of the night, she ducked into the loo to check the mirror - 

Oh, to be lovely for you? 

Yes… and Myrtle was terribly nosy, asking where she was off to so late and wanting to know why she was dressing up. 

I can't believe how long Myrtle's been in that toilet. Sorry, go on. 

Eventually, being the trusting soul she was, Viane confided to Myrtle that she was on her way out of the castle to meet with me. She asked Myrtle to promise not to tell anyone, and Myrtle said that she would never tell. 

But she did?

Yes, she did. As soon as Viane had left the castle, Myrtle gave her away to the caretaker, for no reason other than jealous spite, and Viane was suspended for a full week. It was terrible for her. I'll never forget her tears. Of course, we spent that week together, so all was not lost… 

Oh Tom. I know it's not a nice story on Myrtle's part but… I've just sighed anyhow. 

Do you know, nothing makes me happier than to tell these stories and know that you are hanging on every word. 

I love it when you tell me stories about you. 

It has been so long since I have had a truly _captive_ audience. Thank you, Virginia. 

You're welcome, Tom. 

Do you see now, what I mean about Myrtle? 

I think so. Though I hate to think that anyone would make up such a nasty lie, just to make me feel bad. 

Death has made her bitter. She probably takes joy in tormenting the gullible young. Do not let her make a fool of you, Virginia. 

No, I won't. You've made me feel so much better, you have no idea, I was so worried. And now I'm tired but it's… nice. I'm relieved. I think I'll curl up and sleep. It's nights like this I wish I had a kitten. I'm going to put you under my pillow. 

Goodnight, Virginia. 

Night, Tom. 


	49. November 12

November 12

Dear Tom,

There really is a Chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin is here at Hogwarts. 

How… did you arrive at this conclusion? 

Professor Binns explained the legend to Ron's class, and now EVERYONE knows about it. 

What do they know? 

It's a long story - there were four wizards that founded Hogwarts, do you know about that? 

Yes, continue. 

Well one of them, Salazar Slytherin, didn't think that Muggle-borns should be allowed to come to Hogwarts. He and Godric Gryffindor had a huge argument about it, and Gryffindor kicked Slytherin out of the school. 

Was that how it happened? 

Yes. But before Slytherin left, he built a great big secret underground chamber that can only be opened by his own true heir. And in the chamber, he hid a big monster that, if it's released, will kill all the Muggle-borns in the school. 

Oh no. 

Yes. It's the scariest thing I've ever heard. It makes me… think things. 

What sorts of things? 

About that voice. I keep hearing it. I know you're probably right, I must be dreaming it. Still, isn't it strange that it keeps saying "Release me" when there's a monster in the chamber that wants to be released? 

It certainly would be if… but perhaps… you mentioned, I think, that your brother Bill once told you a story about the Chamber? 

Yes. 

I think it's very possible that your subconscious mind stored that information, and that now it has been triggered into resurfacing. 

My subconscious mind? 

The part of your mind that's working even when you don't realize it. 

Is there such a part? 

Oh yes. Actions are often informed by the subconscious mind. 

How do you know so much, Tom? 

I was a master student of human psychology, Virginia. It is a great force. Perhaps the greatest. 

Even more than magic? 

In many, many ways. 

More than love? Mum says love is the greatest force in the universe, and if it weren't she would've given Fred and George away a long time ago. 

But love is just one function of the mind. 

Oh. Do you… do you think I do things often, because of my subconscious mind? 

I'm sure of it. 

Is that why I sleepwalk? 

I had not thought of that. But yes, it is very likely. 

What do you mean it was triggered? 

It has been a strange year for you. A new school, new friends, new… activities. It makes sense that you feel unsettled by so much change and that, feeling unsettled, your subconscious mind begins to remember unsettling stories. 

Like the one Bill told us. 

Precisely. 

But I don't even remember the story! 

Your conscious mind does not. But the subconscious mind remembers everything. 

Are you sure? 

You yourself told me that you remember Bill's departure for school. Many would call that impossible for an infant and yet… 

My… subconscious mind remembers? 

What a quick study you are. 

Thanks! I think I like psychology. Perhaps I'll be a master student of it, just like you. 

A worthy aim, Virginia. 

But Tom, the Chamber. There's a Chamber of Secrets under the school, and it's open, and a mad old wizard stuck a beast down there, and now the beast is OUT. 

How long ago? 

A thousand years. 

And I suppose the beast is immortal? 

It could be! Some beasts are. 

And it is out killing Muggle-borns? People have been found dead? 

Well no. But it Petrified Mrs. Norris! 

Come now. The mad old wizard you speak of is Salazar Slytherin. Am I correct? 

Yes. 

He was quite powerful, is that right? 

Yes. 

Do you think that someone so powerful would choose a beast that bothers to Petrify cats? 

Well… 

Professor Binns said that the monster's purpose was to eliminate children with impure bloodlines. 

I know, but… perhaps it got the cat by accident. 

And then what? The monster went away? It has been nearly two weeks. Don't you imagine that if there were such a fearsome beastie, it would have killed quite a lot of students by this time? 

I suppose so. Or at least someone would have seen it.

Quite right! Well done. And Virginia, what exactly did Binns… that is, did he tell his class that the Chamber of Secrets actually exists? Was he quite sure? 

No, he said it was a legend. But Hermione says that myths are often based on facts, and - 

And she, I suppose, is far more intelligent than your professors? 

Well, I don't actually know. She did get through those enchantments. She's really good at magic, and she knows a lot about everything. 

Though she _does_ seem to prefer Professor Lockhart. 

That's true, she does. 

I feel stupid. 

Why? 

I always come crying to you with emergencies, and they never turn out to be anything at all. I get too worked up, I know I do. Mum says I'm too thin-skinned and I need to learn to think before I speak. 

I would not be quite so harsh as that. It is natural to fear, but you are growing so mature that you must learn to examine your fears and find their rational explanations. 

You're right. All right. I need to work on Transfiguration, I've been writing all night. I'll tell you if anything else happens. Bye, Tom. 


	50. November 15

November 15

Dear Tom,

Harry has a match in one week!! 

Not suspended from the Quidditch team, I take it. 

No he isn't thank goodness! I get to see him play a match. If you could have seen him practicing this morning! He's amazing, he's fantastic. Did I ever tell you he's the youngest Hogwarts Quidditch player in a century? Seeker in his very first year and Seekers are the most important. Did I ever tell you? 

No. 

Well he's just _brilliant_. 

I suppose that Gryffindor won the Cup, last year. 

Well no. But Harry caught the Snitch on his first try! Ron says he swallowed it! Can you believe that? 

A most unique approach. 

I know, he's just the most unbelievable thing. 

He certainly is. 

I could talk about him all day today. 

He smiled at me, at breakfast. 

Did he? 

Yes, Percy was bullying me again, saying I still look pale and ill and he can make me go to the hospital wing if he really wants to, as he's a Prefect, and I wanted to hit his hand with my spoon to get him to let go my arm and stop FUSSING. 

Did you hit him? 

No. Because Harry caught my eye and looked like he wanted to laugh. But not at me. _With_ me. He and Ron and Fred and George and - well, everyone - think that Percy really needs to back it off a bit in the Prefect department. It was so nice. Almost like having a real conversation. But without any words, of course. I know he doesn't really see me. But it felt like he did, for a second, and I could just fly. Perhaps I'll go flying! Perhaps Emma would like to practice, she's horrible, she can't balance at all. And Polly should come too, because she's scared of heights and she needs to get used to it. We should all go. It's been so long since I've gone out and played. I don't feel tired or ill, I don't know what Percy was talking about. I feel wonderful. 

I'm so pleased to hear it. Yes, excellent idea - go out and fly, be strong and healthy. Are you… still carrying me about? 

Always. I've memorized the cover of you with my fingers, did I tell you? I keep my hand in my pocket and trace your name all day. I know you off by heart. 

I - 

What was that? 

Nothing. 

You pressed something to the page but it was not ink. Or tears. 

Never mind what it was. You're a _star_ , Tom. You've helped me so much. It's such a pity that we can't be real live friends. 

Perhaps one day. 

Really? How!? Tom, do you think you can get out of there? You never said that! Is there a counter curse? Do you think - is there a way? 

Yes. I think there is. 

Oh my goodness. Want me to try something? I can't believe I never thought of it before. Would you like me to show you to Dumbledore? I'll take you straight away! I'm sure he can get you out of there, he's the most powerful - 

No, no. Your loyalty and friendship are all that I need. Your own power will free me. You are a remarkable girl, Virginia. You are strong enough to do this on your own. 

I… do you really think so? 

I do. 

But how? 

Just an inkling I've recently had. You give me such strength, you know. Such _spirit_. Show me to no one, tell no one of me, I only want your help. I trust no one else, not after what I have been through. Stay close to me, Virginia, and we'll see if I can find a way back into the world. 

But what should I do? 

Do nothing. Simply talk to me as you have always done. That will be enough. 

You're sure you don't want me to get help? 

I am positive. I want this to be ours. And when I am finally free, Virginia, I want you to have the happiness of knowing that you alone have brought me back. 

Oh Tom. Let's go flying. I'm so happy - I really want to now. 

Yes. Let's. 


	51. November 19

November 19

Dear Tom,

Match in three days! Harry looks so confident. He came in from practice tonight, all dirty and wet from the rain, but he was laughing with the twins and he looked so happy. I love to see him smile like that. He hardly ever does but it's the nicest, sweetest smile in the world and it's precious because it's so rare. At least it's precious to me. I don't know if anyone else notices him like I do. Sometimes I think I know him all the way through even though I only know what Ron's told me and what I see. But I feel like I know every single bit of him. He's very famous, of course, and I'm sure the whole world thinks they know him… but I _do_. I really do. 

He has lovely, messy hair. I like it. 

I'm in a Harry mood this week, Tom, I know I am, and I hope I'm not being too boring. But I can't stop looking at him and thinking about him and making wishes. But should we talk about something else? You'll have to think of a new topic, if you want to, because the only things anyone can talk about this week are the match and the Heir of Slytherin and I don't want to talk about the Heir of Slytherin. It makes me so queasy whenever it comes up, but I've been doing a good job of reminding myself of all the things you said, and I can almost always keep from believing that I heard that voice. 

Almost always? 

Well… I didn't want to tell you because I don't want to be a baby anymore. 

But? 

I heard it again. 

Oh Virginia. Sleepwalking? 

No - on the way through the corridors. I've heard it more than once. 

How many times? 

All… no. Not all the time. Every day, though. But whenever I hear it I just tell myself it's my subconscious mind playing tricks on me, and I run to class, or meals, or up here. It helps to think of Harry as much as I can. 

Why is that? 

I just think of the terrible things he's seen - _really_ seen - and I can't let myself be afraid of my imagination. 

Do you mean to say that, for an entire week, you have convinced yourself that the voice does not exist? 

Very nearly. Because it can't. Can it? Because if it did, then other people would hear it. But I was in line for Defense today, outside of class, and I heard it SO loudly that I hugged my books and shut my eyes. Kathleen asked me what was the matter. So she mustn't have heard it. No one did. They would have been afraid, if they had. 

Were you afraid? 

Yes. But I'm not hearing anything, not really. Am I, Tom? It's just in my mind, isn't it? You're sure? 

Very sure. 

Then I won't LET myself believe it. And I won't get into gossip about the Heir of Slytherin, as if there is such a thing. There isn't any Heir. It's just a prank or a rumor, isn't it, Tom?

It is. I'm very proud of you, Virginia. You're showing such good sense. 

I'm trying hard. So… what shall we talk about then? My homework's done and I've got the little chair by the fire and I could write all night. Or at least until ten. I'll get sleepy. 

And where is Harry? 

Doing his homework with Ron and Hermione. They're by the fire, too, but on the other side. I can see two little fires reflected in his glasses. But you don't want me babbling on about him again, do you? 

Is he what you wish to talk about? 

Yes. But I'd only be repeating myself. 

What if we make a game of it? 

What do you mean? 

I'll ask questions about Harry, and you try to answer them. We’ll see if I can stump you. 

All right! You won't be bored? 

No, I assure you.

Go ahead then. I know a million things about Harry. I bet you can't stump me. Except about how he defeated You Know Who, but no one knows that, so it doesn't count. 

Of course it doesn't. 

Go on, first question. 

Who were Harry's parents? 

James and Lily Potter. 

Yes… and what do you know about them? 

Only what Harry knows, and he doesn't know very much. His mum was Muggle-born. His dad used to play Quidditch here. They were really good at magic, Harry found that out from Hagrid. I think they must have had some money, because Ron says that Harry always has money, and there's no way that his aunt and uncle would give him any, so it must be an inheritance. That's all I know, except that they died from the Killing Curse. 

Any grandparents? Other uncles and aunts besides the ones he lives with? 

His whole entire family is dead. Ron said that Harry told him that it wasn't just his mum and dad in the Mirror of Erised. It was everyone, all the Potters, and there were lots of them. 

All… killed by the Dark Lord? 

Well, I don't know. But it makes sense, I suppose, that some of them might have been. I mean, I can't imagine that his whole family is just dead - not a big family like that. 

Nor can I. No… there must have been deliberate attacks on that family… I wonder why…

I don't know. It might just have been very bad luck. You Know Who killed so many people, he might have got them all by accident. Or perhaps they were all fighting against him. But I suppose you've stumped me, Tom. I've had to say "I don't know" twice. You win.

Let's continue to play. You said that Harry spent all of last year searching for the Philosopher's Stone. 

Yes he did. 

But he was new to the wizarding world. How did he know of the Philosopher's Stone? 

He didn't. He found it all out last year. What happened was that he was in Gringotts, getting his money for the school year, and Hagrid was with him. Hagrid had to pick up a parcel for Dumbledore, very secretly, and he wouldn't tell Harry what was in the parcel. But a week later, there was an article in the Daily Prophet, and it said that someone had broken into Gringotts and tried to rob that same vault - the one that Hagrid had fetched the parcel out of. Harry realized that whatever was in the parcel, it must have been very, very important, and he realized that the parcel was probably what Fluffy was guarding. 

Fluffy. 

The massive three headed dog. Hagrid named it. I think I told you? Dumbledore told everyone at the beginning of last year that they shouldn't go into a certain corridor if they didn't want to die a painful death. But one night Harry ended up in that corridor by accident, and he saw Fluffy in there standing on a trapdoor, looking vicious. So he knew that Fluffy must be guarding something, and Harry worked out that it must be the Gringotts parcel. 

Well. He certainly has an aptitude for working things out. 

Oh he does. It's amazing. 

And… after he realized that the parcel was under the trapdoor, how did he discover that it was the Stone? 

That's a long story. 

I have time. 

Well first, a troll got into the school on Hallowe'en night, and it nearly killed Hermione, but Ron knocked it out. Ron says he knocked it out. But Harry was there, too, and I'll bet Harry really knocked it out. 

What - a dwarf troll, or - 

No, a fully grown mountain troll. 

And they knocked it out. 

Yes. I told you, Harry's absolutely brilliant, and he's done SO much. Every time I think I've told you everything I know about him, something else comes to mind! I'm glad we're playing this. You're going to find out all the best things. 

I certainly am. Now, what did the troll have to do with the parcel? 

Nothing much, except that after the troll got in, Harry saw Professor Snape's leg bleeding, and he was walking with a limp, so he thought that Snape must have let the troll in to create a diversion so that he could get down through the trapdoor and steal the parcel. That's when they started to suspect Snape of being after the parcel, and that's why, when Harry nearly got cursed off his broom at the Quidditch match, Hermione set fire to Snape to make him stop saying the jinx. 

She set fire to a professor. 

Yes, because she and Ron saw Snape muttering up at Harry's broom, and so they thought he was the one jinxing Harry, so they had to break his concentration somehow. Of course, it was Professor Quirrell who was really jinxing Harry, and Snape was only saying the counter curse, but the fire was enough to throw everyone off, I suppose. And that was the match where Harry caught the Snitch in his mouth! He nearly got killed and he still managed to win. 

Remarkable. And then what happened? 

Well, then they tried to tell Hagrid that they thought Snape was doing bad things, but Hagrid wouldn't listen. So they asked Hagrid what was in the parcel, and he slipped up and told them that it was none of their business, it was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. 

The mad old alchemist? Still alive?

Tom! You KNOW about him? You're amazing! Do you know how long it took Harry to work out who he was? He had to look and look through the Restricted Section, and he didn't even work it out on his own, he had Hermione's help and he read it off a chocolate frog. You're the cleverest person I've ever met. 

How flattering. 

No, I mean it. 

Any self-respecting wizard should know the name of such an ancient person. 

Well, I wouldn't have known it if - 

You knew it before you ever came to school, didn't you? 

But only because - 

It hardly matters how. You needn't worry about your own intelligence, dear, I assure you I respect it immensely. But do go on - they found out about Flamel and then…? 

And then it was Hagrid's dragon that did it. Hagrid won a dragon egg off a hooded stranger in a pub, and after Harry's night in the Forbidden Forest with the centaurs and the unicorn blood he realized - 

Wait - tell me all about that. 

All right… Harry got detention for being found out of bed in the middle of the night, because he was smuggling Hagrid's dragon out of Hogwarts. My brother Charlie works with dragons, and his friends came to get the dragon and take it to Romania so that Hagrid wouldn't get into trouble for having one. So Harry went up there to give Norbert - that's the dragon - away, and then he left his Invisibility Cloak in the tower and got into trouble himself. He's very brave. He's always getting into scrapes for other people. 

And he served his detention in the Forbidden Forest. 

Yes, with Malfoy. But when You Know Who came up in a cloak, Malfoy screamed and ran off and left Harry there all by himself to face it. 

Then… there have been three meetings between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Not two. 

That's true! Of course, Harry didn't know who it was. But he saw a hooded creature drinking unicorn blood, and it came towards him - You Know Who would have killed Harry that night if the centaur hadn't saved him. 

A centaur. A centaur interfered - to save a human boy. 

Yes. His name was Firenze, and he told Harry that the hooded creature was You Know Who, drinking the blood of the unicorn so that he could keep himself alive long enough to find the Stone and make himself immortal.

How much do you know about centaurs, Virginia? 

They're half horse, half human. Charlie used to wish that he would turn into one. Bill says they're very secretive and wise, and that if you treat them with respect, they'll do the same for you. But he says that even if you do treat them with respect, they won't tell you anything useful. He told me such a funny story once, about asking a centaur for directions - 

Do you realize that centaurs believe that to interfere in any situation is to tamper with the very order of the universe? Why would a centaur help a boy? What is it about him? You must tell me. 

I don't know. I've tried to tell you what I think it is. But Ron said something like that. Firenze got into trouble for helping Harry, another centaur named Bane was there and he said that Firenze had interfered with the planets and that he should have let You Know Who kill him because it was written in the stars. 

Written in the stars. So that is what the centaurs say… 

They shouldn't say it. It can't be in the stars for Harry to be hurt, and anyway, he wasn't, was he? He got away. He always gets away. I won't believe in stars anymore. I used to, but I haven't ever since Ron told me that. I don't care what the centaurs say, it's rubbish, it's all rubbish, it's one big lie. You can't read anything in stars. Bane didn't have anything helpful to say at all. Harry told Ron that he just kept repeating "Mars is bright tonight," whenever anyone asked him a question. 

Did he. 

Do you know what that means, Tom? 

I suppose it means that Mars was unusually bright, Virginia. 

I can't tell if you're joking or if you're making fun of me. 

Joking, dearheart. 

Don't joke like that. It's like you said, I can't tell your tone of voice, and for a minute I thought you were insulting me. 

I… thought that we were playing a game of questions. It's been so long since I've played anything that I… but of course, whatever you say. I forget that you cannot fully trust me. 

That's not what I meant at all. 

Yes it is. You've been teased so often that you have never learned how true friends joke with one another. 

No, it's just that I don't like that kind of joking. But let me tell you the rest of the story, Tom, I'm almost finished. 

It was after finding out that You Know Who was trying to get the Stone that Harry realized that whatever hooded person had given Hagrid the dragon egg had probably been the same hooded person in the Forbidden Forest. So Harry went to Hagrid and asked if the hooded person had asked anything unusual, and Hagrid said yes, that the person had asked all about Fluffy, and was very interested in knowing how to tame a three headed dog. Hagrid told the hooded person that all you had to do was play a bit of music and Fluffy would fall asleep. That's when Harry knew that You Know Who had worked out how to get past Fluffy and get to the Stone, and that's why he went underneath the trapdoor with Ron and Hermione. To stop him. And he did. 

That's the whole thing, Tom. That's exactly how it happened. What's your next question? 

I have none. 

Oh. 

What I wish to know, you cannot tell me. 

I thought we were just playing a game. 

Yes, well. So did I. 

You're acting very strange, Tom. 

Why do you want to know so much about Harry? 

I don't. I was indulging you. You have such a wish to talk about him that, as your friend, I thought it would be kind to let you do it for as long as you liked. 

Then… you don't really care about Harry? 

I care because you care. 

Then why does it matter if there are things I don't know and can't tell you? 

Goodnight, Tom. 


	52. November 21

November 21

Dear Tom,

Harry and Ron and Hermione have been in Myrtle's toilet. Percy said he saw them coming out of there. He was raging when he got up here to the common room, he said they'd been insolent and rude and had forced him to take points from our own House, and that they didn't care a thing about me and my feelings, and that he was very sorry that we have a brother who only thinks about himself. He said I shouldn't bother crying over them if they _are_ expelled. 

They suspect something. They do, I know it. Why were they in the toilet? Why would Harry and Ron be in a girls' toilet? I mean, I know Hermione's terribly bossy but I can't imagine Ron ever EVER going into… unless he thought that… Tom, what should I do? 

Tom? 

You can't stop talking to me now, you can't. You wouldn't. Tom, I'm so afraid that one of them saw me… do something. I don't even know what. Please talk to me, please, please, please, please, please - 

I'm trying to _think_ , Virginia. _Wait_. 

Oh you're there. Oh thank goodness. 

They really are to blame, then. 

What do you - no. 

Yes. There's no other explanation. Why else would two boys go into a girls' toilet? They're hiding something. 

They didn't do the things on Hallowe'en. They didn't. 

You're far too willing to excuse them. You must look at the facts. They were found on the scene. They're now going into Myrtle's toilet to hide, or to plan something. 

Perhaps they were just visiting Myrtle. 

You must discover what they did. 

How? 

You must go to visit Myrtle yourself, and ask her what she knows. 

No. 

No? 

I'll hear the voice. I don't want to go. 

You hear the voice because you feel guilty. You feel guilty for something that you did not do. You feel guilty for someone else's sake. You must find out the truth and stop the voice. 

Myrtle hates me. She'll never tell me anything. Anyway, you said she lies. 

Go and ask her, Virginia. Go now. 

I don't want… 

Why must you argue with me? Must we do this the hard way? 

Don't make me, don't - 

Go now. 

I'm cold…

Go _now_. What sort of Gryffindor are you, hiding from a voice? GO. 


	53. November 21 - 2

Dear Tom,

I'm losing my mind again. I'm walking in my sleep in the middle of the day. And I know I wrote in you already but I don't know a word of what I said. Please show me what I wrote earlier. 

You wrote nothing. 

Yes I did. I told you about Myrtle's toilet, and Ron and Harry going into it. 

You must have dreamed that. 

No I didn't. What are you playing at, Tom? Please show me what I wrote. I only don't remember the last bits, but I'm sure it was about Myrtle. That's why I ended up in the loo. 

Did you? 

I came to my senses standing over the taps, and Myrtle was sobbing. Just like last time. The serpents on the taps were flicking their tongues at me and winking. And hissing - I heard it. I could hardly take my eyes off them, but I had to look at Myrtle. I asked her what was wrong and she said, "Oh that's a good one, asking me what's wrong when you've just stood there and insulted me for half an hour, asking me your nasty questions and telling me I've never been useful for a minute in my life or my death."

I've done it again, Tom. And don't tell me she's lying. I don't think she's lying. She was really shaken up. And the loo was full of that voice, it echoed all around me and I was so frightened that I asked Myrtle if she could hear it. I thought perhaps it wouldn't be so frightening if I wasn't hearing it all alone. But she told me that I must be insane.

You asked her? 

I had to ask someone.

She knows that you are hearing a voice? 

I hope she doesn't tell anyone that I'm crazy. 

We must hope that no one believes her, if she does decide to tell. 

Then you… think I'm crazy, Tom. 

I think that you should keep your secrets to your diary. 

I think I'm hearing the monster of Slytherin. 

Yes, well, you think a lot of things, don't you? You think you've written today, you think you see taps flicking their tongues, you think you're hearing monsters - I think you might want to take a nice long walk outside and clear your head, my dear. 

I did write today. And I want to see what I wrote. Show me.

You did not. There is nothing to show. 

But - 

Are you… accusing me of lying to you? 

No. You must have forgot. 

I never forget the things you tell me. I cannot. They are locked here. For example, I remember what tomorrow is. 

What? 

Why, Harry's match! Isn't it? Have I mistaken the date? 

No, you're right. 

You must be terribly excited. With whom are you going to sit? 

I don't know. The girls, I suppose. 

And against whom are you playing? 

Slytherin. 

Ah… then you must want Harry to win very badly. 

I do. 

I wish I could sit and watch it with you. Will you promise to tell me about it afterwards? 

Virginia? 

I can't stand it anymore. 

What's the matter? 

I really didn't write in you?

No. But what does it - 

I'm crazy. I can't tell what happens. And no one understands. 

Virginia - 

Not even you. I've never felt like this. 

Like what? 

There's always been someone to tell, before. Mum or Dad. One of my brothers. You. Now there's no one. 

You're so wrong. You do have me. 

It doesn't feel like it. Not when you try to convince me that I'm not hearing the things I'm hearing. 

You want me to believe you then. 

Yes. 

You want me to believe that you are hearing the monster of Slytherin. 

Yes. 

The monster that can only be unleashed by Slytherin's true heir. 

Yes.

You want me to believe, then, that you are the Heir of Slytherin. 

The… 

No one else hears it. It hisses like a serpent, which, if I remember, is the Slytherin symbol, is it not? 

Yes. I hadn't thought… 

But I couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. 

Then why do you hear the voice of its monster? 

I don't know. I'm a Weasley. We're not Slytherins. None of my brothers, or my parents, were even in that House.

You believe in the Chamber of Secrets? 

I think so. 

And you believe that you can hear the monster within it. 

Yes. 

Then what are you? 

Tom, don't ask it like that. 

I do not mean to confuse you. Only to make clear to you the logical end results of your reasoning. This is exactly why I have tried to persuade you that you are not hearing things. There are only two explanations available to you.

I'm not the Heir of Slytherin. 

No, you are not. You could not possibly be. You are merely the victim of a vivid imagination. 

It's not my imagination. 

Then we are going in circles, Virginia. You must choose. I will believe whatever you choose. Whatever you choose, though, you will always have me. You are not alone in this. You promised that you would never leave me; in return, I will never leave you. 

Do you promise? No matter what I hear, or what I do? You'll never leave me? 

No matter what you hear or do. No matter if you live until you are two hundred, and my diary is long gone… I will always be with you. I swear it.

All right. 

Colin's been polishing the lens of his camera for an hour. I think he's nearly as excited about the match as Harry is. He wouldn't shut up about it during Charms. He keeps asking Harry questions about what strategies he's going to use in the game, even though Harry looks like he'd rather not talk about it. I wish Colin would leave him alone - Ron and Hermione are fussing over him too - can't everyone see he just wants to be left alone? 

I leave him well enough alone. He ought to like me better than anyone. 

I'm going to bed. 

Goodnight, Virginia. 


	54. November 22

November 22

Dear Tom,

Watching Harry play Quidditch makes everything seem all right. 

Who won? 

Gryffindor. Harry made the most heroic catch. 

How very like him. 

A Bludger chased him round the pitch the whole time. I thought I'd die, watching it. I thought he'd be killed. Malfoy must have fixed that Bludger, no one else would have made it go after Harry like that. My brothers are the Beaters - Fred and George - they tried to keep the Bludger away from Harry but it chased him and chased him and finally it smashed into his elbow. It made a terrible sound. I screamed. I knew his arm had to be broken. I don't know how he held on and caught the Snitch, but I knew that he would. And he did. His arm was broken and he still caught it. And then he fainted and Professor Lockhart deboned his arm, and he's up in the hospital wing right now, having his bones grown back again. I wish I could visit him. 

I knew he was brilliant. Ron told me how brilliant he is. But I've never seen it up close. His arm was broken, Tom. But it was like it didn't matter. Have you ever known anyone like him? I don't think there's ever been anyone like him in the world. 

In the hospital wing now, is he? 

Yes, poor thing. Ron says Madam Pomfrey's regrowing his bones with Skele-Gro. I had to take that once, when Ron took the bones out of my toes, and it's nasty. 

Your brothers certainly do take delight in attacking you. 

It wasn't on purpose. Ron and I got hold of Fred and George's wands, the summer after they got home from their first year of school, and we ran off and pretended to have a duel in the woods. We didn't do a very good job of it. I made Ron mute and he took the bones out of my toes. He had to carry me home, which he couldn't really do, so he ended up sort of dragging me up the hill, and then he couldn't answer any of Mum's questions because he was mute. Mum thought he was being cheeky. It's rather funny now, but it wasn't then. She was so angry with us for playing with magic. We got sent to our rooms, and she left Ron mute for the rest of the night to teach him a lesson, and I had to take the Skele-Gro. 

I don't know how the whole team can celebrate when Harry's in the hospital wing, in pain. He won that game for them. They were behind. Slytherin was winning. And now they're all having a party downstairs without him - even Ron and Hermione are down there. And they won't stop shouting. 

But you won't go to the party? 

No. I think it's nasty. I'm going to bed.

Wouldn't you prefer to visit Harry? 

I can't visit Harry. He wouldn't want to see me. Plus, he's probably taken a sleeping potion. And even if he was awake and he wanted to see me, Madam Pomfrey would never let me in. 

Are you going to let those things stop you? 

Yes.

Ah. I forget how young you are. Perhaps when you are older, and your feelings for Harry are stronger, as Viane's were for me… 

Why? What did she do? 

It was her fifth year, just after she had finished her suspension and returned to Hogwarts, when I fell ill. 

Oh no - how ill? 

Terribly. A near-fatal case of Gray Sleep. 

But I thought you could only catch that if you didn't treat a Doxy bite. 

I never felt the bite, and didn't know to treat it until it was almost too late. 

Didn't feel the bite! Tom, I don't know how. I got bit by a Doxy last Christmas, when I was in Romania with Mum and Dad. They usually don't even have them in Romania, Charlie said, but just my luck, there was a huge disgusting nest of them on the dragon camp. They were feeding on the dragon eggs. Charlie was really upset about it. Anyway, the Doxy bite was terrible! All those nasty teeth. I definitely felt it, but Dad got me the antidote straight away, so I was fine. 

I'm sorry to interrupt though - go on, Tom - you didn't treat your bite and you got the Gray Sleep… why, you could have died! 

I very nearly did, and probably would have, had Viane not come to help me. 

But how did she get out of school? 

She sneaked out. 

Again? Right after she was suspended? 

She loved me. Nothing would stop her from seeing me while I was in pain. Hers was real love. I still remember how the sight of her brought me back. Just the sight of her - I saw that beautiful, bright red hair, and the fog seemed to clear and everything was right again. I was fortunate to be loved by someone so brave, Virginia. Someone who would let nothing stop her, when she knew that I was alone and in pain. Is Harry as fortunate as I was? 

Oh Tom. I want to go to Harry right now. I _should_ go to him. I'd do it in a second, but - 

But Madam Pomfrey would stop you. I know. 

No, it's not really Madam Pomfrey. I wouldn't mind getting into trouble. It's Harry. 

What about him? 

He doesn't like me, Tom. He's not like you. It wouldn't make him feel better to see my stupid hair. It wouldn't make him feel anything but annoyed. He knows I like him, and he still never really speaks to me, or looks at me, and so that must mean - 

I thought he smiled at you, the other day. Shared a silent joke with you, at breakfast. 

That didn't mean anything. He probably forgot it right afterwards. 

How do you know? Perhaps it was his way of telling you something. 

I wish I could believe that, but it's not true. Hermione already went up to the hospital wing with him anyway, so he's probably fine. She's the one he likes, so I'm sure he'll be fine. 

And yet she celebrates while he is gone. 

I know. 

Going to him tonight would prove to him that you care much more than everyone else. 

He'd only laugh at me. 

You know that isn't true.

Then someone will catch me leaving Gryffindor and they'll know where I'm off to, and everyone here will laugh at me instead. 

Wait until it is dark. Wait until they are asleep. Then go and say hello to him. 

Won't he be asleep too? 

If he is, then you can come back. But if he is awake, and in pain, then imagine how glad he will be of a little company to distract him. 

Even if it's me? 

Especially if it is you, Virginia. Who cares for him more than you do, after all? Who has more right to be by his side? Does anyone else really understand how to comfort him? 

No. 

He cannot be so powerful, so brave, and so good, and not see how remarkable you are. If he is all you say he is, then he will _love_ your visit.

Do you really think I should go and see him? Because I would. 

I think you could do no better thing. It would help you to get over your shyness, and it would show him what a loyal friend you are. He would see how wonderfully sympathetic and kind you are, and he could not help but grow fond of you. Just as I have. 

I… I think I'll do it, Tom. 

Yes. I'll do it. 

Excellent! My brave girl, I'm proud of you. 

I'll have to wait until it's very late, though. And if he's asleep, then I'll come straight back. 

Yes. 

Perhaps I'll sleep for a little while first, and get up in the middle of the night. 

A fine idea. 

What if I'm too scared to go, when I wake up? 

When you wake, should you need encouragement, come to me. 

All right. 

I'll never sleep. I'm so nervous. But I have to try. I hope I wake back up. Even if I don't get to talk to him, I'll get to see him. I want to see him. 

I know you do. 

Thank you, Tom. Talk to you soon. 

* * *

Tom, I'm up. It's really dark. I've only got my wandlight, I can hardly see what I'm writing. Any second I'm going to knock over the inkbottle and wake everybody up. 

Don't worry about that. They'll think you're sleepwalking, if you're caught. How do you feel? Are you ready to test your bravery? 

Yes. I'm going to visit him. At least I'm going to see him. 

Yes you are. You are going to do both. You are going to do things tonight, Virginia, that are written in the stars. 

Written in the stars. 

That's it… do I have your full attention? 

You have my full attention. 

Are you mine, Virginia? 

Yes, Tom. 

Then tell me what you are. 

I am your servant.

Good. Now take a deep breath and listen to me. As you did before, you shall do again. You will call the Serpent to you. And how will you do that? 

I will go to the taps. I will not fight your voice. You will rise through me. I will show no fear. 

And what must you remember?

I must not be seen. I must set the Serpent on anyone who sees me. 

That's my good girl. And… where are we going to take the Serpent? 

To the hospital wing. 

Oh very _good_ \- you begin to hear my thoughts. You become more and more mine. 

More and more yours. 

Yes. And understand this: once you have set the Serpent on someone - on anyone - then you must turn back at once, send the Serpent back into the Chamber, and run back here to bed. Do everything in your power to get to the hospital wing unseen, but if you must make use of the Serpent before you get there, then turn and run. If you are seen, then we must attack and wait.

We must attack and wait. 

But you will not be seen. 

I will not be seen. 

I do not wish to wait. 

I know.

You will find a way to the hospital wing. 

I will find a way.

And I shall triumph. 

You shall triumph. 

Go. 

 


	55. November 23

November 23

Dear Tom,

It's so dark. I don't know what I'm doing awake, it's not even half six in the morning, and it's Sunday. I don't know why I'm writing. I woke up, and I was opening you in my sleep. Isn't that strange? I must have been dreaming about you. 

You were going to visit Harry. Don't you remember? I wondered why you didn't come back. 

Oh no… I really wanted to do that. But now I can't. People will be up and about the castle any minute. Teachers will, anyway. Sod it. I didn't mean to sleep through the night. 

You must have been quite tired. 

I'm still tired. So tired. I had nightmares all night, there was no point in sleeping. 

Feet stuck to the floor? Monsters over your shoulders? 

No… this was different. I've never had one like this before. It was almost like being awake. I kept hearing that voice I've told you about. It was saying the same things that it always says, only this time it was calling me master. "Release me, Master…" Like that. 

How interesting. 

I followed the voice through the corridors and I found myself in Myrtle's toilet again standing over the taps. Only it wasn't really the same room. 

Oh? 

Well it was… but it was different, too. The lights seemed green and there was a hole in the wall. The voice was coming out of the hole, and it kept getting louder and louder until I saw big yellow eyes staring at me from inside the wall. 

A cat, perhaps? 

No, the eyes were bigger than my hands. I think it was a serpent in the wall. 

Really. And then what happened? 

I don't… really know. I saw the eyes and I thought "I'll die if I fight." I don't know what that means. And then my whole body went limp and the lights flickered and I could still feel myself standing up… but I couldn't see. And I didn't have any control over what I was doing. But I didn't mind. It felt good. It was the only part of the dream that didn't feel like a nightmare. Once I stopped fighting I felt wonderful. I just floated along, and the voice didn't frighten me. 

Fascinating. And was there more to the dream? 

No. Everything faded away, and then I woke up. 

The sun's coming up. I feel ill. I feel exhausted. My feet are freezing.

Go back to sleep. 

No I… feel like I forgot to check on something. 

It is only that you meant to wake up and visit Harry. Sleep a little more. 

No, it's something else. I don't know what it is. 

Tom… I just opened my curtains. My wand is on the floor and my slippers are soaking wet and filthy. So is the bottom of my dressing gown, and that's on the floor, too.

Well that makes sense. 

How does it? 

Perhaps the violence of your dreams was due to a bout of sleepwalking. That would also account for your exhaustion. 

That's true… 

Go back to sleep. If you are feeling ill, and it's a Sunday, then you ought to take advantage of the time that you have to recover. 

You're right. I'll feel better if I sleep. Bye, Tom. 

* * *

Tom I can't sleep, I can't sleep, there's been another attack.

Another attack? 

By the monster. Oh Tom, Colin Creevey's been Petrified. The girls came back from breakfast and woke me up to tell me.

Petrified _again_? Impossible… the odds are simply… 

I don't care about odds, I don't care what's impossible, it's TRUE, Colin Creevey was attacked by the monster and I don't - I don't know where I was - 

When did it happen? 

Today, this morning, before sunrise. 

In the middle of the night? 

Yes. 

Then you know precisely where you were, my dear. You were in bed. 

No, I was sleepwalking. I could have been anywhere. My slippers are wet. My wand was on the floor. And there was that dream - that dream where I was in the toilet and the voice - 

Virginia. Calm down. 

I can't. I can't. I'm thinking about what you said. 

What did I say? 

That either I'm hearing things or I'm the Heir of Slytherin. Tom, what if I am? 

You? The Heir of Slytherin? 

What if I am and I don't know it? Why are my slippers wet? Was I in Myrtle's toilet? Was I doing something wrong? That's right where the red words got written, and I had something red all over me. And now something else has happened and I was in that loo. 

You don't know that. 

What if there's no monster, Tom? What if there's just me? 

So this is what you are choosing to believe. 

Yes. Oh, poor Colin. How can I go to Charms and sit by his chair and know that - 

Let us once more examine the situation without panicking. Will you let me help you to do this? 

Nothing you can say will convince me this time, and remember, you said you would believe whatever I decided was the truth, so you have to believe me now. I know why that nightmare felt so real. I was awake. I was out of bed. I was - 

You realize that it is impossible for you to be the Heir of anything. 

What? No, I don't realize - why? 

The Heir of any family is the first born. Specifically, it is usually the first born son. You are the seventh born. You are a daughter. If one of your family were the Heir, then it would be your eldest brother. 

Well what if any of Slytherin's descendents can open the Chamber? 

Then your brothers would be just as likely to be culprits as you are. Percy has keys to things. He's a Prefect. Perhaps it's him. 

Percy? Tom, be serious. 

The twins, then. They like nothing better than to tease and torture. Who more likely than they to be tampering with monsters? 

No - they're only messing about. They'd never set a monster on anyone. 

Then it is Ron. He is, after all, the one who has been found in all the wrong places, and he does have the assistance of a clever witch and a brilliant wizard. 

It isn't Ron! 

You are the least likely of your siblings to have done a thing like this, yet you persist in blaming yourself. 

You don't really think it's one of my brothers?

No. No more than I think it is you. 

But even the Sorting Hat tried to tell me. 

Tell you what? 

It said I was ambitious and I could go to Slytherin. 

It was toying with you. 

No. Tom. If you won't believe me this time, then I'll think I've gone crazy. Really I will. 

I will believe that you have done this thing if and when you are accused by one of the victims. 

The victims are PETRIFIED they can't accuse ANYONE and one of them is a CAT. 

All right. But the Herbology Mandrakes will be fully mature by the end of the year? 

Yes. 

Then at the end of the year, Colin Creevey will be revived. He will report on whatever it was that attacked him, and the trouble will be taken care of.

And until then?

You'll simply have to be very careful. 

No, I mean, you won't believe me until then? 

I believe that you feel responsible. I do not believe that you _are_ responsible.

Fine. I'm going to the hospital wing. 

To visit Harry? 

To visit Colin. To see if I remember anything.  Goodbye.

 


	56. December 3

_ \- December - _

December 3 

Dear Tom,

So you've come to speak to me again. 

Yes. 

And what have you found out about Colin? 

Nothing. 

Just got bored and thought you'd entertain yourself with your diary, is that it? 

No. I wasn't going to talk to you.

Even better. Abandon me for ten days, and then come back to tell me you want to continue the silent treatment. What a marvelous friend I have in you, Virginia. And to think I hoped that you would be the one to set me free of this prison. What a fool I was. 

You said all I had to do was talk to you. But there's no point in talking if you're never going to believe what I say. 

Then why talk to me now? 

I can't help it. I keep waking up in the middle of dreams to find that I'm holding you in my lap. All the time. I put you away, but I only open you again. I packed you at the bottom of my trunk because I didn't want to talk to you, but I sleepwalked and took you back out. 

You must despise me. 

I needed to think about things. I needed to decide what was true, all on my own. 

And have you decided? 

I know some things. 

Like? 

I'm not the Heir of Slytherin. You were right, it's not possible. 

No. It's laughable. Any other lightning strikes? 

I'm not any kind of Dark creature. 

Really, I never would have guessed. And what led you to this understanding? 

The Ravenclaws. They're selling protective amulets and talismans to ward off the evil in the school, and I picked up every single one and held them in my hands one at a time, to see if any of them would burn me, or frighten me. None of them did. 

A most logical approach. Protective talismans? Made of what? 

Pepper. Garlic. Newt tails. Onions. 

Soup ingredients. Do you want a real talisman, Virginia? 

I don't need one. Neville Longbottom gave me one of his crystals. He bought loads because he's almost a Squib, and Filch is a Squib, and everyone thinks that the monster really meant to attack Filch, not Mrs. Norris. 

Well, as long as you have a crystal, surely no harm will come to you. Why not rub the crystal all over this diary and protect me as well?

You're making fun of me, aren't you? You think I'm being stupid.

I will no longer defend my tone. You have hurt me too much. If you think I am laughing at you, then stop writing in me. 

I can't. I have to tell you everything. 

Is there more? 

Yes. And I know I don't need the crystal. There's no point in protecting me against myself. 

Then it's still your fault, is it? You're the attacker? 

I don't remember attacking, so I don't know about that. But I do think that the Heir of Slytherin is at Hogwarts.

What makes you think so? 

Colin Creevey is a Muggle-born. Just the kind of wizard Salazar Slytherin would have wanted to hurt. 

I hope I didn't hurt him. 

Virginia. 

I know. There's no evidence. But I've been doing _something_ wrong. The voice never stops now. I hear it no matter where I go. I hear it in my classes, and in my dormitory, and in the Great Hall, and in my dreams. If I'm imagining it, then I've gone completely mad. But I'm not mad. I know who I am, and I've managed to do some of my class work and keep up with about half of my studies. I'm barely getting passing marks in my classes, and I'm sane enough to be scared of what Mum is going to say. The only time I'm not sane is when I'm sleepwalking. That's when every bad thing happens. But even then, sometimes I snap out of it. Like yesterday. 

Yes, what happened yesterday? 

I found myself outside the door to Myrtle's toilet, but I woke up before I went in. I woke up and I listened at the door because there was talking inside and I knew the voices. Ron and Harry and Hermione. 

What were they doing?

I don't know. But whatever they're doing in there, it has nothing to do with me. I'm not going to ask what it is. 

Yes you are. 

No, I'm not. And have them know that I've been going in there? Then they'd know it was me doing it. 

It was you doing _what,_ Virginia? 

I don't know. But it's something to do with that toilet. Everything points back to it. I end up there nearly every day. That's where the voice is the strongest. That's where I was on the night of Hallowe'en and on the night that Colin was Petrified. 

I keep thinking about my dream. The one with the eyes in the wall. I've been going up to visit Colin, trying to remember if I did something to him, but all I remember is that nice, floaty feeling and the blackness. 

Evidence of your guilt, to be sure. 

I know it isn't evidence. But these are the things I know. And if you knew how terrible the past week has been, then you wouldn't be so hard on me. 

How terrible has it been? 

I feel like I haven't slept since Colin was attacked. If anyone makes a noise, I jump. I cry all the time, for no reason. I stay in bed a lot. The girls don't know how to help and I stopped letting them try. My brothers don't even try. Fred and George think it's funny to jump out at me with boils and fur all over their bodies. It's not funny. Every time one of them does it, I think they're the monster coming for me. It makes it worse that I can hear the voice at the same time. George did it last night, just outside the portrait hole, when we were all coming up from dinner. He jumped out from behind a suit of armor and I started crying really hard, and Percy lost it. He told George that he was going to write to Mum if either of them ever does it again. I'm sure they'll do it again, they don't care. Harry was standing right there, watching. He probably thought it was hilarious. Probably thinks I'm the stupidest person he's ever seen. Everyone probably thinks that - there was a whole crowd of Gryffindors outside the portrait hole. People go about in big groups now, so that they won't get attacked. 

Do they? Are they frightened? 

Terrified. Everyone looks afraid. I hate to think that I might have made everyone like this. 

Do you go in a group? 

I try to stay with my class, when I'm in the castle. It makes the voice easier to stand, if there are people around me. It's hard because my class is really quiet lately. Everyone feels Colin missing. I hate going to Charms. I used to be really good at Charms. Now I can't do anything in there and Professor Flitwick is disappointed in me. I can tell. He thought I was promising, and now I can hardly remember a single spell, and my swish and flick is awkward. It's like it was before, with the lead in my hands and my feet. Only now it's twice as heavy, and I always feel cold. 

Virginia? 

Sorry, I… dropped off. I'm going to lie down. 


	57. December 4

December 4

Dear Tom,

I hate Fred so much. But I love Harry. My face is hot. I just came downstairs to write a little more, because writing made me feel a bit better last night. But Fred must have been waiting for me to show up because as soon as I stepped off the stairs, he leapt out in front of me covered in fur, and yelled "Ah ha ha! I've got you, little girl!" I screamed and dropped you on the floor, then snatched you up and ran to the sofa and sat there shaking. Everyone was staring and trying not to laugh - some people didn't try not to laugh, they think it's funny, like Ron.

But Harry told Fred to stop it. He shouted "Stop that!"

I think it was because he's trying to study. He's sitting with Hermione of course, and they probably just wanted Fred to be quiet, but it felt like it was just for me. Perhaps it was for me. I know it wasn't. But I'm going to pretend that it was. I'm warm all over. I don't even mind being embarrassed. I don't know why he'd bother stopping Fred. I know he doesn't really care if I'm upset. But perhaps he does care. I wish he didn't have to see me being such a coward all the time. I wish I could tell him what I'm hearing. Then he'd know I'm not a baby.

Fine, don't answer me. I knew I shouldn't have written.


	58. December 9

December 9

I hate night. I can't go outside at night. I try to stay outside whenever I can. That's the only place I can't hear the voice. I can't hear it during Herbology or Flying. I wish all the classes were outside. I wish I could go for walks all night. I went walking most of today. I went past Hagrid's. He remembered that I was interested in his animals before, and he showed me his new rooster. 

A new rooster.

He got it to replace the one that died. I thought about telling him about the one that died. 

Telling him what, exactly? 

Never mind, Tom. You don't have to talk to me.

What did you plan to tell him, Virginia? 

It doesn't matter. 

_ What _ ? Tell me _now_.

That I can't remember where I was, and I was covered in feathers, and it might have been my fault. I don't know why, but I thought Hagrid would understand. I kept trying to make my mouth work, but I couldn't find the courage and then Hagrid sent me off so I wouldn't be late to Defense. 

You thought that he would understand? 

I had a feeling he wouldn't get angry. I thought he might help me work it out. 

You expect to be helped, if you make a confession like that? 

No. I wasn't sure. So I ended up not saying anything. 

Would you like me to tell you what Hagrid would have done? 

No. I told you. I decided not to say anything. 

He would have reported you to Dumbledore. You would have been investigated. Is that what you want? 

I TOLD YOU. I didn't say anything. 

Good. And you will say nothing to anyone, about any such thing. Do you understand me? 

I… 

_ Do you understand me?  _

I understand you. 

Is the sky clear, tonight? 

Yes, Tom. 

Then we will wait. Come to me the first night that it rains or snows, do you hear me? The first night that it rains or snows. 

The first night that it rains or snows. 

Do not come to me before then. You have bored me utterly and I cannot stand to see your handwriting for one more _second_. Shut up until it rains or snows and then I will give you instructions on how to manage Hagrid's new rooster. 

Yes, Tom. 

Until then, keep me close to you. Keep me in the inside pocket of your work robes, near your heart. That is all I need. 

Yes, Tom. 

Get out. 


	59. December 16

December 16

Dear Tom,

I just got back to Gryffindor - we've all been dueling - and - 

Is it snowing? 

Yes, it's just started, why? 

Then listen to - 

No, you listen. Harry's a Parselmouth. 

Tom?

He's a… 

A Parselmouth. It means he can talk to snakes. 

I know what it means. Harry Potter? A Parselmouth? 

He spoke Parseltongue tonight in front of everyone at the dueling club. He chased a snake away from Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

What snake? 

The one Malfoy shot out of his wand. Snape made Harry duel with Malfoy, and Malfoy used "Serpensortia" and this enormous snake came out - it was a serpent, really - and it was going to KILL Harry and Snape wasn't helping and everyone stopped dueling and watched - and then Professor Lockhart jumped in and sent the serpent away from Harry, but it went towards Justin, and that's when Harry started - he started hissing. And everyone thought he was chasing the serpent towards Justin but I - Tom, Tom, I UNDERSTOOD HIM. Harry shouted "Leave him alone!" but not with normal words, his mouth was making different shapes and it was… it sounded just like the voice. And the serpent did what he asked. It curled up on the floor and looked up at him like it was his pet.

No one else heard it like I did. Beth started crying, Polly was terrified, Kathleen said she'd never heard anything that scary in her life. I said "What, what did you hear?" because I thought for once perhaps they were hearing what I hear, but Beth said "Didn't you hear it, Ginny? It was just hissing - horrible, evil hissing -" and Craig said "Parsletongue's what it was. Potter's a Parselmouth."

He can't be a Parselmouth. Only Dark wizards are Parselmouths. And I can't be a Parselmouth either. 

And yet he spoke it. 

And I understood it. 

Well. Perhaps the two of you are meant for each other after all. 

Don't joke, this isn't funny, Tom, do you have any idea what this means? 

Not enough of an idea, no. You know nothing else of Potter's family? 

No, and he doesn't either, and now people are going to think he's the Heir of Slytherin and there's no way to prove that he's not because he has no family and Slytherin lived a thousand years ago. But he's not, Tom. I know he's not. 

Do you? Examine the facts. Harry can defeat Dark Lords. Harry was found at the site of the first attack. You've been hearing a voice in the wall, which you believe to be the Monster of Slytherin; it sounds like Parseltongue and it asks to be released - Harry now shows an aptitude for speaking to Serpents. Perhaps he is releasing the Monster of Slytherin, Virginia. 

Does this mean… Tom, do you believe me? 

Yes. 

About the - you believe in the voice? 

I do now. Yes. 

But why? Why didn't you believe me before? Why do you believe me now?

I can hardly ignore this new evidence. A Parselmouth… Too fascinating… 

You believe me because of Harry?

Yes. If Potter is a Parselmouth then it all makes perfect sense. You've only been hearing the voice because you care so deeply for Potter. 

There is no need to weep, Virginia. 

It's - just - I've felt - like I was all by myself with the voice and like I was - doing things -

There there. 

And I thought I could never - explain, and you'd never - understand - 

I am sorry that it took me so long to realize the truth, Virginia. I understand it all now. And Harry is the one to blame for what has been happening at Hogwarts. Not you. 

Oh Tom, no - he hasn't attacked anyone. I know him. 

You do not know him. You admire him from afar. Have you ever spoken to him, Virginia? Discovered what he is really like? 

Ron likes him. That's enough. 

Or perhaps you know less about your brother than you think. 

I think I - would rather you didn't believe me - than tell me it's Harry. 

So many tears… but I know what would make you feel better. 

What? 

A little walk in the snow. 

Not right now. It's late. And I'm exhausted, the dueling club was hard. 

I'm sure it was… A walk in the snow will be just the thing… 

I'm too cold. 

Take up your cloak, Virginia. 

I don't want to go. 

Do not talk back to me again. Take up your cloak and put it on. 

Yes, Tom. 

You know what you must do. 

I must find the rooster and break its neck. 

Go. 


	60. December 17

December 17

Dear Tom,

I woke up with rooster feathers in my hair and on my robes. I went to sleep in my robes again. They're soaked through, and so are my sheets and my mattress. I must have been out in the snowstorm. It's a blizzard now. They've cancelled all the outdoor classes. 

I asked Sharon if there was any sort of pillow fight last night. She gave me a strange look and said no. She asked if I'd been sleepwalking again. I told her yes. 

I was sleepwalking again. I did it again. I was at Hagrid's, wasn't I. 

There is only one way to know. 

Yes. 

You must go to Hagrid's. 

Yes. 

Do not let him see you. 

I will not. 

Be certain that the rooster is dead. 

Yes, Tom. 

Then come right back to me. We have work to do. Go. 


	61. December 17 - 2

December 17

Dear Tom,

I don't know why I just tried to go to Flying. I knew the outdoor classes were cancelled. I'm really cold now. I can't get warm. I feel like I'll never be dry. I took a hot bath and it didn't help at all, I feel colder than ever and Tom… I saw something. In Hagrid's hencoop. There was a little red thing lying in the snow and I went closer and it was a rooster's head, twisted round the wrong way on its body. I saw Hagrid coming towards the hencoop and I ran for it, all the way back up here. 

I had feathers all over me this morning, when I woke up. And my robes were soaking wet. Did I tell you that before? Am I really losing my mind? 

I killed that rooster, didn't I, Tom? 

How would I know? 

Ron wants me to play chess. Harry just went away. 

Did he? Where has he gone? 

To find Justin Finch-Fletchley. I heard him telling Ron and Hermione. I can't believe he left the common room, no one's going to be out of their Houses today, not with the Monster wandering around. But Harry wants to explain to Justin that he wasn't trying to kill him last night, with that serpent. Justin thinks he was. Actually, everyone thinks Harry was trying to kill Justin. Everyone thinks Harry's evil now that they've heard him speak Parseltongue - except for my brothers and Hermione and me. Everyone else thinks Harry's definitely the Heir of Slytherin, too because Justin's a Muggle-born. 

Is he. How long ago did Harry leave? 

Minutes. 

And where was he going to look? 

I don't know. Over near Hufflepuff, I imagine. Justin's a Hufflepuff.

Let's follow Harry, shall we? 

No, I don't want to follow Harry. 

Too bad. Get out of the chair and walk out of the common room now, with me tucked close to your heart. You know what to do. 

Call for the Serpent. 

And? 

Remain unseen. Attack if seen. 

And? 

Follow Harry. 

Yes. And if you cannot find Harry, then the Muggle-born boy will do, Virginia. Finch-Fletchley. Set the Serpent on Finch-Fletchley. I never did care much for Hufflepuffs, and it will make life good and miserable for Mr. Potter. 

Go. 


	62. December 17 - 3

December 17

Dear Tom,

I don't know why I just tried to go to Flying. I knew the outdoor classes were cancelled. I'm really cold now. I can't get warm. I feel like I'll never be dry. I took a hot bath and it didn't help at all, I feel colder than ever and Tom… I saw something. In Hagrid's hencoop. There was a little red thing lying in the snow and I went closer and it was a rooster's head, twisted round the wrong way on its body. I saw Hagrid coming towards the hencoop and I ran for it, all the way back up here. 

I had feathers all over me this morning, when I woke up. And my robes were soaking wet. Did I tell you that before? Am I really losing my mind? 

I killed that rooster, didn't I, Tom? 

How would I know? 

Ron wants me to play chess. Harry just went away. 

Did he? Where has he gone? 

To find Justin Finch-Fletchley. I heard him telling Ron and Hermione. I can't believe he left the common room, no one's going to be out of their Houses today, not with the Monster wandering around. But Harry wants to explain to Justin that he wasn't trying to kill him last night, with that serpent. Justin thinks he was. Actually, everyone thinks Harry was trying to kill Justin. Everyone thinks Harry's evil now that they've heard him speak Parseltongue - except for my brothers and Hermione and me. Everyone else thinks Harry's definitely the Heir of Slytherin, too because Justin's a Muggle-born. 

Is he. How long ago did Harry leave? 

Minutes. 

And where was he going to look? 

I don't know. Over near Hufflepuff, I imagine. Justin's a Hufflepuff.

Let's follow Harry, shall we? 

No, I don't want to follow Harry. 

Too bad. Get out of the chair and walk out of the common room now, with me tucked close to your heart. You know what to do. 

Call for the Serpent. 

And? 

Remain unseen. Attack if seen. 

And? 

Follow Harry. 

Yes. And if you cannot find Harry, then the Muggle-born boy will do, Virginia. Finch-Fletchley. Set the Serpent on Finch-Fletchley. I never did care much for Hufflepuffs, and it will make life good and miserable for Mr. Potter. 

Go. 


	63. December 19

December 19

Hello, Tom. 

Why hello, Virginia. A change in tone, I see. 

I have a question. 

What is it? 

It's about Viane. Was she the same age as you? 

Ah… that sort of question. No, actually she was a year my junior. So like you and Harry - really, the similarities are more and more amazing all the time. 

They really are. 

Are you in a romantic mood, Virginia? 

Sort of. Can I ask something else about her? 

Certainly. My life is an… open book. 

Ho ho. Erm… did Myrtle annoy Viane the whole time she was here at Hogwarts? 

Have you… been speaking to Myrtle? 

Yes. 

I see. Was she fascinating? Or didn't she stop moaning long enough to say anything useful? 

She talked to me. But she just lied again, like she did before. 

Really? 

She wants me to think I've been in that toilet. 

Then you finally realize how ludicrous that is. 

I thought about all the things you said and… yes. But Myrtle wants me to think something. She told me another story about how I'd been in there calling her names. It's horrible how she lies. 

Isn't it though? 

And it just made me wonder if she'd lied to Viane this many times, or if it was only the once. Because I don't know why she'd pick on me. Unless she picks on everyone like this. 

It was _constant_ , Virginia. Why, according to Viane, Myrtle never told the truth in the entire time that she knew her. 

How long did she know her, Tom? 

From her very first year. Myrtle plagued Viane right from the start. 

From her first year? 

Yes. Just like you. 

But that's impossible. 

What? 

I just… I just had to see what you'd say. I don't believe it.

What are you talking about? 

I _have_ been talking to Myrtle. And she did shout at me again but she also told me what year she died. It was 1941. And if Viane was a year younger than you were, then she would have been a first year in 1938 or something. Myrtle wasn't even in that toilet yet. 

So you're lying.

I thought so. I'm going to check something in the library. 

Oh no you're not. 

Yes I am. We're in the common room, Tom, and everyone's all around, packing up to leave for the holidays. So if you try and stop me, I'll yell for help. 

Try and _stop_ you? Girl, be serious, how could a diary - 

I don't know how. You tell me how. 

Virginia, sweetheart - 

My name is _Ginny_. 


	64. December 20

December 20

No one called Viane Folo ever went to Hogwarts. What have you got to say about that, Tom? 

Only this: V I A N E F O L O…. N A I V E F O O L. 

You were… making fun of me the whole time. All right. I understand. 

You understand next to nothing. Now. I know just the way to celebrate the first day of your Christmas holiday - it _is_ the first day, am I right? 

Yes, Tom… no. No. 

I imagine everyone has run home terrified. Must be a very _empty_ castle. But you haven't gone home, I see? 

No, Tom.

I won't do this… 

Of course you will. That's what's so lovely about you, Virginia. 

Ginny. 

Ah yes. Little Ginny. Much more fitting, really. 

I know something about your name, too. 

Do you? 

It's in the school records. You went here. You LIED. 

Did I? Oh _dear_. I must try to stop doing that. 

And you were in Slytherin. 

Indeed I was. 

And you're… the Heir.

Too smashing! Finally she begins to appreciate - Virginia, you can't know how dull it's been! How glad I am to see this first spark of intelligence. 

I wouldn't be so glad. I'm never going to open you again after this. 

Aren't you, Ginny? My precious baby? My _darling_ girl? 

Shut up. 

You know that you will. 

I won't. You're just a diary. 

Am I. Watch your left hand. 

Tom… 

Now ask yourself: Am I drumming my own fingers? And if so, why can't I stop?

Stop… 

No. Now tell me something. Who stayed in Gryffindor, this Christmas? Many people? 

You… made me kill the roosters… didn't you? 

Who stayed behind, Virginia? 

You made me hurt Colin. And Justin and Nick. And Mrs. Norris - oh my God - 

God, shut _up_. Tell me _now_. 

Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and -- 

And? 

You'll make me hurt him. That's why you made me follow him. 

And _Harry_? 

No. He's gone back to the Dursleys'. He isn't here. 

What a cool liar you've become. It brings a tear to my eye. Go to the first floor toilet. 

NO. 

YES. Your legs are only light if they go where I want them to go. You will stop fighting. Your mind is blurring already, I can feel it. Now put me in your pocket and stand up. 

I'll… remember… this time… 

As you like. But remember too that you will die if you do not give in to me. The Serpent will kill you. 

No… 

Oh yes, I'm afraid she isn't terribly discriminating. Now go. 

No… 

And do _kill_ him, would you? This Petrification business is getting very old. GO. 


	65. December 25

December 25

Riddle - 

Oooh. And a Happy Christmas to you, too. It's been all of five days - why you must be fighting tooth and nail. But aren't you growing tired, little love? Wouldn't you like to take a stroll to the - 

Don't try it. I'm surrounded by my brothers, Percy's right next to me and I told him not to leave me alone because I'm too scared of the monster so he'll follow me if I try to leave. And I didn't get into the toilet last time because Ron and Harry and Hermione were in there. But then you knew that. I've been trying to tell someone what's happening to me but my mouth will never say what I want. But then, you probably knew that too. I'm just saying goodbye. I can't think why I care, but I didn't want to throw you in the fire without saying goodbye. 

You don't care. You can't _help_ yourself. You come back to me again and again, you try not to but it's too much, isn't it? Because you're _mine_ Virginia. And this is not goodbye. 

Yes it is. You're going in the fire in five seconds. 

Am I? Throw me in the fire and I'll become a spirit. I will haunt you until the day you die. 

No. 

You know it's more than possible. And I'd be more than happy to keep you awake every night for as long as you live, never letting you sleep, never leaving your pillow, reminding you of what you've done again and again until your mind breaks and you're put in the ward at St. Mungo's. 

You're just lying again. 

Go and look it up. Destruction by fire of a disembodied brain in any enchanted object - look it up, that's your new favorite thing to do, isn't it? Go ahead. Go on to the library. And while you're on your way - 

No. If I can't burn you I'll just throw you out. 

I will be found. I will call someone to me - you've given me strength enough for that - and I will show your entries to whoever opens me first. Your every sin is recorded here - along with all those _touching_ speeches about Harry - 

Then I'll just tell on you. I'll tell a grown up. I'll tell Dumbledore. 

What a good idea. Tell Dumbledore that you've killed school animals and attacked Muggle-born students. Do you think he'll forgive you? 

I don't know. I don't care. 

You'll care when he has to report you, by law, to the Ministry. You'll care when your father loses his job. 

What? But - 

Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, is it? The Muggle _Protection_ Act? And his own daughter, attacking Mudbloods. My my. Yes, I'm afraid that your father would be sacked. 

Don't you use that filthy word again. 

Sacked? 

You KNOW the one I mean. 

Yes I do. Mudblood. You _are_ sensitive about words, aren't you? You don't want to be called Virginia anymore, you're frightened of Volde - 

STOP. 

But this is such fun. How I love to imagine you sitting there surrounded by your brothers, yet totally alone and vulnerable to _me._ Do they make you feel better, sitting there, knowing nothing? Do you feel safe? 

I'll strap you to the bottom of my trunk. I'll make it so that I can't open you. 

Try. 

I'll tie up my hands before I go to bed. 

Well _now_ we're getting personal. 

I mean it. 

I know. But come now, pet. You are a foolish little girl with no recourse. Do you honestly expect to fight the Heir of Slytherin? 

I might not have any recourses or whatever you're going on about but I have a lot of Spellotape and a lot of heavy things in my dormitory and you're going UNDER THEM. 


	66. January 31

_ \- January - _

January 31 

There you are… 

Yes, Tom. 

Middle of the night, is it? 

Yes, Tom. 

No mind of your own, just now? 

No, Tom. 

Excellent. I do love you best when you're asleep… Why don't you tell me how you managed to stay away from me for five weeks… let me build up a bit more strength… 

I taped you to the bottom of my trunk. I put books and rocks on tops of you. I locked the trunk with a spell. I threw away my key. And every night I hide my wand under Sharon's bed, so if I sleepwalk to get it, she puts me back in bed. She does not know what I am doing. I wait until the room is empty every night and every morning, to hide my wand, and to get it again. As soon as I have it, I run from here, and I follow Percy. I follow him wherever I can, so that he will keep watch over me. I have asked him not to let me out of his sight. 

How very thorough… I would not have thought you capable of so many thoughts at once… And how did I succeed tonight? 

I did not hide my wand tonight. 

Why not? 

I was distracted. 

By what? 

I walked in on Percy kissing Penelope Clearwater in an empty classroom after dinner. 

Trust you to make another romantic blunder. Shadowing Percy turned out to be a useless endeavor, I see. 

A useless endeavor. 

You should have known. 

I should have known. 

So then. There must be rocks and books all over the floor. Clean them up silently, and tell me when you are finished. 

I am finished, Tom. 

And I am feeling almost up to par. Give me just a little more… 

Yes, Tom. 

Give me… Harry. Tell me, how has he been this month? 

Sad. 

Why? 

Everyone suspects him. People avoid him. They are afraid of him. I know I should help him. I could help him. I know the truth. But if I tell, my father will lose his job. And Harry will know what I have done. Harry will hate me. Colin and Justin and Nick will hate me. My brothers will hate me. Everyone will be afraid of me. Everyone will know that I am the monster. No one will want to see me anymore.

Yes, they will hate you, Virginia. And do not forget that your father will also hateyou… Not that being hated by a father is necessarily the end of the world… No, quite the opposite… 

Quite the opposite. 

A little more about Harry, if you please. 

He has spent most of the month in the hospital wing. 

Badly injured? 

No. He is with Hermione. Hermione is injured. She got turned into a cat. Partly. For awhile I thought I had hurt her somehow. But I visited the infirmary and stood outside the door and saw that she is not Petrified. 

There will be no more people Petrified. 

No more people Petrified. 

Not tonight. 

Not tonight. 

Tonight we end it. 

Tonight we end it. 

Tell me, how close did Harry come to solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets? 

I do not know. 

What were he and his friends doing in that toilet? 

I do not know. 

But he knows things. 

Yes. 

What does he know? 

He knows there is a Chamber. I hear him talk to Ron. They have whispered that they know there is a Chamber. They have whispered that they know that it was opened fifty years ago. 

Do they know that you know this? 

No. 

Do they know anything else? 

I do not know. I have heard them whisper that they will find out who the Heir is. I have heard them whisper as if they do not want to be caught. But I do not know what they are planning, or what they have done. 

Very well. Whatever they are planning, whatever they have done, it all ends now. You will call the Serpent to you. 

I will call the Serpent to me. I will allow your voice to rise. 

You will bring it from the Chamber. And tonight you will not hide if you are found. Attack anyone that stands in your way. Tonight you will unleash the servant of Salazar Slytherin as it should have been unleashed long ago. Tonight you will bring the Basilisk to Gryffindor. 

Tonight, I… Tom… 

Do not allow the Serpent to follow you into the Gryffindor corridor until you have said the password. We wouldn't want that fat cow in the portrait to get Petrified and lock you out. When your portrait hole is open, bid the Serpent come forward. Bid it follow you straight inside and up to the boys' dormitory. 

Tom… no… 

Yes. This is your punishment for strapping me to the bottom of a trunk. You will begin in the second year dormitory. 

I won't… 

You will wake Harry first. 

No, no… 

And then Ron. And then the rest of your brothers one by one, in their beds. 

* 

I'm sorry, are you trying to write something? I'm afraid you'll have to stop blubbing if you have something to say. Your tears are smudging the ink. 

* 

No, I still don't understand you. Ah well. Let us begin, shall we? This will be an historic night. The Great Purge of Gryffindor Tower. And you will have all the credit of it! Isn't that marvelous? 

*

*

*

Oh, stop trying. Give up the fight, Virginia. You're so rigid tonight, I can hardly manage you. _Relax_ for me… 

Why… should I… make… it… easier… 

She's wide awake! So it's to be a struggle, is it? 

I… won't… do… this… I'm not… asleep… anymore… 

Too late. I already have your legs. I'll have your mouth by the time we get to Myrtle's toilet - you _do_ have quite a grip on your hands tonight - let _go_ \- 

NEVER. 

As you please. Bring the quill and diary with you if you refuse to put them down, but we are walking now, Virginia. We are going to the Serpent.

No - 

Why complain? You've been so _desperate_ for Harry's attention… I assure you, precious, it will be undividedly yours in just a few minutes.  GO.


	67. February 14

_ \- February - _

February 14

*

** My name is Harry Potter.  **

Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary? 

** Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.  **

Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read. 

** What do you mean?  **

*

I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

** That's where I am now. I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?  **

Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned. 

** It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?  **

I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him.

Let me show you. 

** OK _._ **


	68. March 28

_ ~ March ~ _

__

March 28

WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM? 

No. _NO._ Little girl, put me back where you found me and do it _now_ or you will live to regret it. Just long enough to regret it. And then I swear I'll dispose of you without another - 

WHAT DID YOU BLOODY WELL TELL HIM?? 

What do you _think_? 

TELL ME! 

PUT. ME. BACK. 

I'll never put you back! Never, NEVER put you back! 

I'll make you - 

You can't! People are up there now, there are people in the boys' dorm, I waited until Harry was at Quidditch practice and his room was all empty and then I went and tore it apart and I got you, I got you back, and I barely made it out of there in time, and he is NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN. 

Do you mean to tell me that you robbed me from Potter just to stop him from reading all of your pathetic love stories? Did you take me from him to make sure that he would never know your stupid little crush? 

Yes. And I don't want him knowing it was me that did those terrible things. I won't let you tell him. I won't LET you. 

You imbecile, you _simpleton_ , he has had FIVE WEEKS. Five weeks in which to pore over every word again and again and again - do you think he has not done this? Do you think that you have saved yourself? It is too _late_ , idiot child, why take me back now? Put me in his possessions again, or - 

Did you HURT him? 

Shut up and - 

Did you make him do things? If you hurt him - 

PUT ME BA - 

What did you do? And what did you tell him, Riddle? Tell me every single word. 

I'm giving you one last chance. Give me back to Harry Potter or I will use you to strike at him in ways worse than you can begin to imagine, and you will be there. I will be sure that you _watch_. 

I'll fight you. I can fight you. 

In my present mood, no one could fight me, least of all a weakling _brat_. You put me in a _toilet._

So? You tried to make me attack my _brothers_. What kind of twisted - 

You wanted to do it. "I am so _sick_ of everyone being older and everyone being boys… I hate them so much… Ron says I never shut up… With him and Fred, you’ve got to hit them over the head with something solid, and then lock them up for a week in the dark… I hate my family… I hate them all. I wish they'd all disappear - every single person in my stupid, awful family… I want to hit something. I want to scream and shout. I want to fly up and crash Fred right off his broom… I'd rather be a Slytherin than live in the same tower with Fred and George and Ron… I'm never talking to them again… I don't miss home yet, Tom. Is that bad?… He can sod right off…I don't care if he did hurl slugs. He's a git… Percy SHUT UP!…I HATE RON… Fred and George are HUGE UGLY IDIOTS… There was this one time when I wanted to punch Ron. Really punch him hard - not just a little, but to hurt him. And I was going to do it…" 

I didn't mean I wanted to kill them! 

Of course you did. I could never have pushed you so far if, deep in your heart, you didn't want to do it all along. 

That's not true! 

You know it is. I used every natural inclination in your soul. Where do you think I _get_ my powers? As you said, I am only a diary. 

No. You do it yourself. I'm not like you. 

Yes you are… "I walked out of Madam Malkin's with a hair bobble. They had them on the counter, in a basket, and I hid one in my palm. I didn't know if I could get away with it, but I did… I sneak things… I found loads of books I wasn't supposed to read, so I flipped right to the parts I shouldn't have read, and I read them… I lie all the time… I let someone else get in trouble for something I did… No one would ever think of me doing something illegal… If Slytherin burnt down I'd laugh… I want to _hurt_ him… I want to set something on fire, I mean it. I could KICK someone… if I did half of what I wanted to, I'd get expelled… I'm not as nice as I think I am. I'm horrible, and everything else is just pretend…" 

STOP IT! 

Oh, I know - what a brilliant idea I've just had! Let's do something about the other one you hate. The clever Mudblood girl. 

I don't hate her, I don't hate anyone - 

" Ron says she's mental… I don't know if I like her… She's very bossy to Harry. I don't know if I want her help… I think he fancies Hermione... He tells her things. I don't like her… She goes too fast. She thinks she's so clever… She just tells him what to do, and what to study. She makes them both look irritated. I don't know why they like her… Hermione came up to me and treated me like a baby. I kept telling her I was all right, but she wouldn't listen… She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's just showing off for Harry, trying to act all sweet…"

Wouldn't you love to _hurt_ her? 

No! 

There's no point in lying to me. I know everything about you. I know your _soul_. Let me help you. We'll be rid of her and you'll have Harry all to yourself. 

No no no no no no - 

He told me how pretty he thinks you are. 

He… 

He told me what a lovely girl you are, Virginia. He told me that you're always there, quiet and sweet, and he thinks you're just wonderful… but he couldn't _bear_ to hurt Hermione's feelings at this point, so he's going to keep on with her, even though he _really_ cares for _you_ … 

He didn't. 

I asked him all about you. Oh, he was reluctant to share his feelings at first, of course, but once I assured him that you have always loved him back, he was more than willing to tell me how he _truly_ feels.

You told him that I like him? Oh, _why_? 

So that he would feel comfortable expressing his feelings for you! I did it all for you, Virginia. And he does love you back, aren't you glad? 

Did he really say - no. No, you're a liar. 

Shall I show you his writing? He did write to me. I promised not to show the intimate details, but I could always show you a few words. 

I… I don't… 

** My name is Harry Potter.  **

Oh Tom. Tom, Tom - that's Harry's printing - 

Yes, I know. We had such _fantastic_ conversations. 

Did you really tell him… how I feel? 

He was very glad to hear it. 

Did you… did you tell him… what I've done? 

Of course not. Now, Virginia, is it a nice, quiet night? 

No… it's busy, it's full of people tonight… 

Tell me when the next best time will be. 

There's… a… Quidditch match… tomorrow…

Then tomorrow. Tomorrow when they have all gone down to the match, come back to me. Yes, you will come back to me… two words about Harry and just _feel_ how pliable you become… 

No… 

All the protests in the world won't help you now. No one could ever tell me no when I wanted to hear yes, least of all the runt of a sad, Muggle-loving litter. You cannot fight me, Virginia Mary Weasley. I am _inside_ you. I _am you_. And you will _pay_ for stealing me back. You will pay, and then you will _die_. But not until we have lured your Harry Potter to his own death.

Close me and go to bed. Not another word out of you until you can be useful.


	69. March 29

March 29

I… won't… do it… 

Everyone down at the pitch, I take it? Ah, the freedom Quidditch matches _do_ afford. An empty school, no one to stop me… and surely there are one or two sad stragglers who don't care for sports. Shall we find them? 

No… 

I'm pleased that you agree. I'd like to go in the direction of the library, I think. Past Ravenclaw - yes, that's where we're most likely to find a few intellectual snobs who refuse to participate. Not that I blame them, of course, but you see, I don't _care_ whom we attack today. I only want the pleasure of forcing you through it. 

Please… 

Really, I have only one victim in mind now. But he is up and away on his broom, and I'm not ready to reveal myself to the school by marching down there… although… but no. No, tempting as it is to murder hundreds of them at once, it seems that Harry Potter has a knack for escaping while others suffer. We wouldn't want to let _that_ happen. Not this time. This time, we'll just walk the corridor until we meet… whomever. 

Stop… 

No. But struggle all you like, it makes the game much more exciting. I _feel_ your resistance. I feel your terror, your shame, your guilt - I assure you, you have never been such satisfying company to me as you are now. You _delight_ me.

There. I have your legs. 

No… 

I have your arms - how strong I am now; you can hardly fight! Marvelous. I am nearly myself again. Nearly whole. Nearly ready to… ah yes, there - I have your hands. 

Hello, Virginia. Yes, I feel your horror. You are trapped. God, how thrilling. And if we hurry, then after you have killed a student or two, I'll let you go, and you can watch the end of Harry's match. Won't that be nice? That's more than fair, isn't it? Yes. 

Let's go. 

* * *

A mirror. They had a mirror. They knew. One of them, at least, must have understood. 

You can… see? 

In flashes, yes, through you, when I am in full possession - who were they? 

Hermione… and… Penelope… 

What, your brother Percy's little girlfriend? 

Yes… 

Excellent! And Harry Potter's Mudblood love. I say, Virginia, nicely done!

No… I didn't… want to hurt her… 

Didn't you? Won't you sit in her place tonight, as near to Harry as you can get? Didn't your hatred _burn_ when you saw her in the corridor and set the Basilisk on her of your own free will? Why, I hardly had to help you. 

It wasn't my… fault… I didn't mean to… I don't hate her… 

Lie all you wish; y _ou_ know the truth, within yourself. It's a pity she's not _dead_ , isn't it - but what a target to hit, in any case! Potter will writhe in misery. And he will grow _very_ curious… yes. This will secure his absolute attention. And the other girl, Penelope, what are her bloodlines? 

She… is… Muggle… born. 

Brilliant! So far, a perfect score. Four students, all Mudbloods. 

And a… ghost and a… cat… not perfect… 

You are very tiresome. 

Percy will … hate me… 

Of course he will. So will Harry. And do you know what's fantastic, Virginia? Harry never professed any tender feelings for you, when we spoke. Oh, I told him _your_ feelings, but he has none in return. On the contrary, he finds you fully dull and he wishes that you would stop mooning over him. You make him extremely uncomfortable. The only reason that he has not asked you to stop acting like a star struck idiot is that he does not want to jeopardize his friendship with your brother. He puts up with you for Ron's sake alone. And you know I'm not lying about that, Virginia, because you felt it in your heart already, didn't you? 

* 

Poor thing, I've made you cry. Is it so very hard to hear that Harry Potter will never love you? 

I hate you… Riddle… 

Good girl. Yes, I feel it. I _feel_ it. _This_ is hatred. This is how it feels to want to hurt and kill. Now you know that you are capable of wanting it. You know the burn of it. I knew it, at your age. I knew it earlier - I knew it from the beginnings of my life - and how it pained me to listen to you call your petty feelings _hatred_. You had no idea. None of your loneliness or pain was worth anything, till now. 

* 

Come, stop blubbing. Shall we have a walk? What time is it? And where is the illustrious Mr. Potter? 

I… don't… know… 

Liar. Do not forget that I can nearly hear your thoughts. I feel it, when you lie. And we must find him today, I'm afraid there's not much time left. The game is nearly up, if people are wandering about with mirrors. Of course, perhaps we managed to Petrify the only two people in the school who had worked it out, but that is wishful thinking. It is very likely that certain things have come to light. And before the rest of the mystery is solved, you and I must make use of our time. Would you like to visit Myrtle, Virginia? 

I'm not… going… anywhere… with… you… 

You are. You will open me again when it is dark, whether you like it or not, and we will take one of our little strolls. I've come to love them so. Close me now. 

* * *

Is it night? Yes it must be, for you no longer have a will of your own. 

I… will tell… on you… 

Oh, do use logic. What a worthless brain is in your head. First, you would have to shake my possession, which you cannot do. Second, if you told, then you would be caught. And you know what that would mean for your father. 

I don't… care anymore … I'll throw you… away again… 

Disobedient _brat_ , let go of your hands. 

You… can't have… me… 

Consider what would happen if you did resist me. If you did tell. You would be expelled. You would never be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Is that what you want? 

They won't… expel me… I'll… tell them I… couldn't… stop you…

Do you think that they will believe you? Believe that a _diary_ enchanted you? Believe your word against what I am capable of? Stupid girl, you did not even believe _yourself_ against my explanations. Do you know that I was never caught, the last time? Did you know there _was_ a last time? Yes… fifty years ago, when I was a student here. But I went free, I was never so much as suspected - in fact, I was rewarded - and someone else was blamed for _everything_. 

You… are… a… LIAR.

Am I. 

Yes… 

Then why was Hagrid expelled from Hogwarts, Virginia? Can you tell me? Would you like to _see_ why he is no longer permitted to use magic? I will show you what happened to him. I will show you the memory of Rubeus Hagrid that exists in this diary. Put your face close to the page. Look closely at the picture I am about to show you. 

I don't want… to get close… to you… 

_ Scared? _ But look at the picture, Virginia… how can you be afraid of your own Headmaster?

Is that… really Dumbledore? 

Come closer.

****

* * *

****

That was horrible. That creature was horrible. I thought that it would kill me.

But it was not the monster of Slytherin. I do not understand.

I have you now. How docile you are, after that experience. But what is there to understand? Rubeus Hagrid had an horrific looking pet. I knew where he kept it. I told Armando Dippet - the old headmaster - all about it. I was awarded a trophy and made Head Boy, the truth was never discovered… and you know what happened to Hagrid. 

But you lied about Hagrid. You lied and made him get expelled. And Dumbledore did not catch you. 

Quite right - Albus Dumbledore did not catch me then, and he will not catch me now. I went free, Virginia, and Hagrid was expelled. Do you see now how simple it is to pin blame on others? 

Yes, Tom. 

Do you understand that I could do the same to you? 

Yes, Tom.

And do you see that, obviously, you would never be believed? 

Yes, Tom. 

You would be expelled. Cast out of magical society. Your wand would be snapped by the Ministry and you would be forced to live like a Muggle. You realize all of this. 

Yes, Tom. 

Is that what you _want_? 

No, Tom. I do not want to be expelled like Hagrid. 

Of course you don't. 

Or put in Azkaban. 

What… about Azkaban? 

Hagrid has been taken to Azkaban. The Minister of Magic came for him tonight. 

You're joking. 

I am not joking, Tom. 

To _Azkaban?_ Why? 

I do not know. 

I need more information. Wake someone up. 

No one here knows anything. Except for Ron and Harry. I heard Ron and Harry talking. They do not know what I heard. 

Tell me exactly what you heard. 

Ron said he could not believe that Hagrid had gone to Azkaban. Harry said he knew Hagrid would never do any of it on purpose and that there is no point in sending him Azkaban. Ron said that it was probably all Lucius Malfoy's fault. Harry agreed and said he wondered what it meant to follow the spiders. Ron said he didn't want to know. That was when you called me up here. I tried not to come. I tried to stay near them. I tried to stay wide awake so that you would not pull me to you. 

Is that how you do it? 

It is always when I am tired that you pull me to you. 

Then I will pull you to me tomorrow night. And by tomorrow night, you will have gathered information for me. I want to know why Hagrid was sent to Azkaban. I can wait one more night, for Harry Potter. Go to sleep. 

 


	70. March 30

March 30 

Easiest if we just do this in the middle of the night, isn't it? 

Yes, Tom. 

Now tell me what you know. 

I do not know. No one knows. But I can guess. 

Do so. 

I think that Hagrid was taken to Azkaban because Dumbledore remembered that Hagrid was the one who got blamed for the attacks before. I think that Dumbledore thought that Hagrid was attacking everyone again, this time. I think that Dumbledore called the Minister and had Hagrid taken away to Azkaban so that Hagrid could not attack anyone else. 

Almost right. I know it's close. Except that Dumbledore never truly believed… Never mind. Did Dumbledore address the school? To explain? 

Dumbledore is also gone. 

What? 

He was taken away in the night, with Hagrid. 

To Azkaban! 

No. He is not in Azkaban. He was suspended by the board of governors for being unable to stop the attacks. 

He's not at Hogwarts. 

No. 

I never dared hope for this. How simple it makes everything. 

No, Tom. Nothing is simple. We are taken from class to class by teachers. We cannot go to the toilet without teachers. We are guarded all the time now. Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress until Dumbledore comes back, and she makes sure that we are always chaperoned. 

I see. And if I asked you to go to Myrtle's toilet? 

I would be sent back to bed straight away. There will be hall patrols at night, now. No one is to leave his or her House without permission and an escort. 

I see. And… the mirrors. Tell me, is everyone carrying them about? 

No, Tom. 

People are not using them to look round corners? 

No, Tom. 

Then… it was an accident that Penelope happened to have one in her hand? 

I do not know. 

It cannot have been. The clever Mudblood knew something. If she knew something, Virginia, then would she have told Harry? 

Yes, Tom. They tell each other everything. 

Then Harry has ideas. And he did mention the spiders… Has he said anything else about the spiders? 

No, Tom. 

But he knows. Still, we can do nothing about Harry tonight. Not with hall patrols and chaperones. Is there no way around them? 

No, Tom. 

Well, well. An unguarded school, but every door is guarded. Whatever _shall_ we do? 

I do not know. 

Of course you don't. But I will think of something. Keep me close to your heart, keep me near to you at all times. Write to me occasionally. If no one suspects yet, then we still have a little time.  And I will think of something. 

Sleep. 


	71. April 2

_\- April -_

April 2

I assumed that you would try your old trick. 

I do not know what you mean.

Burying me beneath rocks and books and Spellotape, hiding your wand beneath Sharon's bed - have you given up entirely, Virginia? 

No. I did bury you. But I could not stand to have you gone.

What do you mean? 

I could not leave the room without you.

What? Do you mean it? 

Yes.

This is too brilliant. Do you mean to say that without me, you are no longer capable of individual life? 

I do not know. I cannot walk very far without you in my pocket. Things get blurry when I try.

You have given me everything that you are, and now you must depend on _me_ for life. Is that it?

I think so.

How does it feel, to be so dependent? 

Horrible.

Yes. Then this is true justice. You brought this on yourself, Virginia. 

I know.

And yet… you fight. I commanded you to go to the first floor last night - did you not feel it? 

I felt it. I did not fight. I tried to leave Gryffindor Tower. But Percy turned me around and sent me back upstairs.

Then there are still hall patrols and chaperones. 

Everywhere, all the time.

I will think of something. Close me now. 


	72. April 7

April 7

I am here.

Tell me what is happening at Hogwarts. 

We are still walked from class to class. We still have night patrols.

Dumbledore is still gone? 

Yes, he is suspended.

Hagrid is still in Azkaban? 

Yes. I am sorry for him. My dad went out to Azkaban once. He came back looking terrible. I hope that Hagrid is all right.

All right? Don't you know what happens in Azkaban, Virginia? 

Bad things.

Don't you know what guards it? 

No.

Dementors. Do you know what Dementors are? 

No.

I do. And Hagrid is not all right. 

What is happening to Hagrid?

He is being tortured, in his mind. Dementors are the Darkest creatures on earth, capable of sucking a man's soul out through his mouth and leaving him a living corpse. Capable of driving men mad. 

They are hurting Hagrid.

Yes. Though unfortunately they may not suck his soul… in my day, a Dementor's Kiss was a punishment worse than death, and if Hagrid had received it, then even someone as stupid as you are would probably know about it. But Dementors do not need to suck the soul, in order to dement the mind. They feed on the human spirit - on happiness, on excitement - on _energy_. Dementors gain life by draining it away from others, leaving the victim numb and cold, devoid of joy, paralyzed by grief, unable to think of anything but the worst horrors in his past. 

Imagine it… Hagrid is locked in a cold, dark cell, where he listens to the shrieks of prisoners who have gone insane. Dementors drain his heart and spirit. His life ebbs away, along with his sanity… a little more each day... His mind is full of horror, Virginia. He is in torment every minute, he cannot sleep, and he is all _alone_. 

You are just like a Dementor.

 

 

 

 

Foolish girl. I am so much more than that… 

No, you are the same.

 _ You know nothing.  _ You do not know what I _became_. I make wizards' minds _writhe_ , when they come close to a Dementor - I _commanded_ the Dementors - I am the terror of the _world_ , _DO YOU HEAR ME?_

No. I see your writing on the paper.

 

 

 

 

How I long to _kill_ you. And I will kill you, Virginia. Quietly. Slowly. While you beg and cry. I will take your life as soon as you can slip away to Myrtle's toilet again. Hall patrols or not, you are to escape to the first floor toilet at your first opportunity. _Your first opportunity._ Is that _clear_? 

Yes.

Have you no further information on the state of things at Hogwarts? 

No.

You useless little nothing. No wonder Harry abhors you. Get back to bed.  


	73. April 15

April 15

Yes, Riddle. 

Ah, I see… remarkable. Even your subconscious mind is full of hatred now. How thoroughly I have poisoned you. Any news? 

No. Hagrid and Dumbledore are still gone, and we are always watched. 

What do you know about the Mandrakes you once mentioned? Are they fully mature? 

No. They are still potted in the greenhouse. 

And the victims are still Petrified. 

Yes. 

No one knows anything of real significance? 

No. 

So then, you bring me nothing. Yet again you are a waste of my time. 

Is it quite late? 

It is three o'clock in the morning. 

On a Monday morning, yes? 

Yes. 

How have you been _sleeping_ , Virginia? 

Badly. 

Do tell. 

I wake up every hour. I have nightmares as soon as I close my eyes. I sleepwalk. Sometimes I lie here all night and even though all I want to do is sleep, I cannot sleep. 

Tragic. I suppose you'd _love_ to go to sleep right now… 

Yes. 

Are you very tired? 

Yes. 

So tired that it makes you delirious? 

I am ill and dizzy every day. 

Is your schoolwork suffering? 

I will fail Potions, Transfiguration and History of Magic. I have not been able to study enough. I get bad marks on my class work because it is incomplete. 

Your teachers must despise you. 

They think I do not care about my work. They are disappointed in me. Mum got a note about my effort and my marks and she sent me a letter. She is disappointed in me. So is Dad. 

You are nothing but a disappointment to everyone. 

I know. 

Perhaps if you slept well tonight, you would do well in your classes tomorrow? 

Yes. 

Yes? Then I don't believe I'll _let_ you sleep tonight… 

But I am tired. 

But you have not _earned_ it. You have brought me nothing, and you have not managed to slip away to Myrtle's toilet, as I instructed. You do not deserve to sleep. 

Please let me close my eyes. 

I don't think so. Sit up straight against your headboard. You will keep your eyes wide open until the sun comes up. Do you understand me? 

Yes. 

But you can put me down, Virginia. I do not need to write to keep your mind awake. Put me down and listen to my voice inside your mind… I will keep you company all night. 


	74. April 22

April 22

_ Where _ have you been - how did you resist me all weekend - I have been calling you since Friday _night_.

I was in the hospital wing. Percy put me in, after I passed out in Charms on Friday. I slept for fifty hours. I only woke up once. 

Why did you wake? Did you feel my call? 

I heard the voice. I heard the voice asking to be let into the hospital wing. I don't know how it found me there. I got out of bed and went into the part of the infirmary where the Petrified people are sleeping. But not sleeping. They are frozen on their beds. I touched Colin's hands to see what it felt like. What I did to him. He was like ice. I did that to all of them. They are all like ice because of me.

Yes they are. 

It was so dark, and the voice was so hungry, and the Petrified people were all so still. I cried and cried and sat on the floor, and Madam Pomfrey came and put me back in bed. She said that she does not know how we children can stand it, honestly, and it is no wonder that I cannot sleep. She said I must not go into the other room again, that I must leave the other children alone until they can be woken. And then she told me not to worry anymore, that it would all be all right again soon. I told her that it would not be all right. I told her that it would happen again. She hushed me and shut the door. 

Tried to tell her, did you? 

Yes.

I see. Have you future plans to try again? 

Yes. 

Don't you realize that, as soon as someone knows what you have done, the Minister will put you in Azkaban?

No. 

Just like Hagrid. 

No.

Straight to prison, where the Dementors would feed on your soul. They would suck it away through your mouth. Is that what you want, Virginia? To be Kissed? To receive your first kiss from a _monster_? 

No, no, no, no - 

Remember that, if you tell, you will be taken there at once. Will you try to tell again? 

I will never tell.

Good. And now that you are well rested, are you prepared to slip away tomorrow? 

I do not know. Perhaps there will not be a chance.

You must find a chance. Tomorrow. We cannot wait for Dumbledore to come back to this school. You will find a way to slip out of class, or out of line, or out of your common room. Tomorrow. Is that very clear? 

Yes. 

Put me away. 


	75. April 24

April 24

Yes, Riddle.

I called you yesterday. You were to slip away from your classmates and go to the first floor toilet. I suppose you did not have a chance? 

I had two chances.

 

 

 _What _ ?

I had two chances.

I am not blind, girl. What do you _mean_ you had two _chances_? 

I had two chances to slip away.

And you did not _take_ them? 

No.

You… you dare fight me… when you know that I control you, that I own you - when we are so close to the end of the school year and when the victims may wake at any time - you _dare disobey?_

Yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

That was beyond unwise. Put me down. 


	76. April 25

April 25 

You did not sleep last night. Did you. 

No. You would not let me. 

Full marks. Do you think that you will sleep tonight? 

No. You will not let me. 

Very good. Put me down. 


	77. April 26

April 26 

Tired, Virginia? 

Yes. 

Would you like to sleep tonight? 

Yes. 

What a pity. Put me down. 


	78. April 27

April 27 

You are exhausted. 

I can't… sit up… 

How much do you hate me? 

So… much… 

Excellent. One last night. Put me down. 


	79. April 28

April 28

Why, you must be delirious. 

 

 

 

Can't even answer? 

 

 

 

So exhausted that you will never again disobey, because you will have no energy to fight? 

 

 

 

Perfect. Now sit there with your eyes wide open and wish for darkness. Wish for peace and rest. Wish that something would come to take this all away. Wish hard enough, little Ginny, and perhaps it will come true… 

Tomorrow, we go to the Chamber. Just the two of us, deep into the pit of Hogwarts, where you will meet me as I truly am. I am ready for that. Past ready - the less you are, the more I am, and you are next to nothing now. No action is your own. Everything you do is also done by me. I am in you. I have overtaken you. And now _you_ are flowing into _me_. Do you feel yourself ebbing away? Becoming lighter as I become stronger? I feel it. I feel it as I feel the quill between your fingers, as if they were my own. I feel it as I feel the weight of your body, heavy with fatigue. I feel it as I feel your hatred. 

You are nearly gone. Turn your face to the window and enjoy the sunrise. You won't see another one.  


	80. April 29

April 29 

_ Did you have opportunities to escape?  _

Yes. 

How - could you _possibly_ \- you are too _weak_ \- _tell me how you have done this._

All the girls think that I am afraid. They think that is why I am like this. They think I am more afraid than anyone in the school is, because I cannot sleep, and I cannot eat, and I fall asleep in class, and I look pale and ill all the time. They all believe that I am terrified of the monster. They believe that I am so afraid that it has made me crazy. They whisper about me. They say that I talk about Harry, in my sleep, when I am allowed to sleep. They say that I cry about how afraid I am for him. I hear them talk about me as if I am not there. They are sorry for me.

I fail to see how this _strengthens_ you. 

It does not. I have no strength. I have asked Emma not to let me wander off. I told her that I have been falling asleep on my feet, and that I have found myself sleepwalking down corridors, away from my class mates, and I have told her that I am afraid that if it happens again, I will wander off on my own and be killed. She said that she would keep an eye on me, and she has. Yesterday, I tried to walk away twice. She put her arm around me and pulled me back. 

The Mandrakes will be mature in a few weeks. If someone will watch over me for a few weeks, then this will be over. This will be over. This will be over. 

Will it. 

Do keep telling yourself that. Tell yourself that this is just a nightmare, and that you will wake soon to find your life intact. Tell yourself that Harry will forgive you, that your parents will forgive you, that the victims will forgive you, that you will not end in prison, that you will find a way to be rid of me, that next year will be different. Fight all you like, and enlist the help of your friends. 

But I will destroy you, Virginia. 

Put me down.


	81. May 1

_ ~ May ~ _

May 1 

Did you try to slip away? 

I fought. 

Yes, I felt you. All in vain. You _went_ , didn't you?

Yes, Riddle. 

Then why are you here? What happened? 

Lockhart did not see me leave the line, but a Ravenclaw Prefect stopped me. 

Try again tomorrow. Leave me.


	82. May 2

May 2

Yes, Riddle.

Well? 

It is impossible on Fridays. We are never out of sight on Fridays.

Did you fight me? 

It would not have mattered. There was nowhere for me to go.

Then you will do it tomorrow. I will not allow another day to pass. 

Tomorrow is the weekend. There is no way that I will have a chance. We will be kept in Gryffindor Tower and walked to all our meals.

What - no Quidditch matches, no - 

Quidditch was cancelled after I attacked Hermione and Penelope.

You failed to tell me that. 

I forgot.

 

 

 

When I am able to take out my frustrations, Virginia… and I will take them out… you will not survive it. 

Put me down.  


	83. May 5

May 5

Yes, Riddle.

What happened today? Were there opportunities? 

No.

We are coming far too close to the end of the year. You realize that we must act soon, or lose our chance. 

Not our chance. Your chance. I do not want to do it.

How can it matter, when your body does my work? And your body should be well ready to do whatever I ask. You have some small physical energy left in you. Enough to carry out the last acts I will demand. And then we shall wait together for… But no, I will not tell you yet. Let's wait, shall we, until we are truly alone together? 

I do not want to be alone with you.

You already are. Put me down. 


	84. May 6

May 6

What happened yesterday? 

I would have slipped away, right after Defense, but Emma stopped me.

 

 

 

Virginia, allow me to explain to you what will happen to Emma, if you do not stop her from interfering. 

No.

I think that it is only fair to tell you that, after I have taken you to your death, I will have the strength to move through the world again. 

That is not possible.

Yes. Well, I'm sure you also believed it was impossible for a diary to enchant you so completely, but here we are. You will die. I will rise. And then I will take the lives of those who have so stupidly protected you. 

Emma first. 

Do not hurt her. She has done nothing. It was my fault.

Then you had better stop her. You had better begin to behave with a little more vigor, in front of your classmates, so that they do not watch your every move. 

What if I cannot make them stop watching me? They are worried for me.

I suggest you find a way, Virginia. Be persuasive. You ought to have learned something about that by now. 

Put me down.  


	85. May 7

May 7

How did you fare with your friends? 

I told them that I was feeling much better. I told Emma that she could stop watching me.

But I called you. I told you where to go. And yet we did not go. 

It is not my fault. I told her not to watch me. But when I started to wander off, she said, "Oh, Ginny. You're still feeling ill, aren't you?" I told her no, that I needed to use the toilet, but she reminded me that we are not allowed to do that without a teacher, and she brought me into class with her.

You will have to do better than that. You will have to shake her completely. Tomorrow. Or I will kill her, Ginny. 

No.

Yes. You know I'll do it. And when I kill her, I will do it in such an ugly, vicious way that her parents will not recognize her body. Would you like me to describe to you how I will do this? 

Please do not. Please do not. She is only helping because I asked. Please leave her alone.

Shut up and get out.  


	86. May 8

May 8

It was not Emma's fault today. I tried to get away after Defense, but Professor Lockhart saw me and told me not to run off. I did not think that he would see me. Please do not hurt Emma. There were no chances, Riddle.

No chances. No chances - my God. Stupid little girl, imbecile, worthless fool - NO CHANCES? 

If you were any more useless… if I were not so close… if he did not seem so very very worth meeting… 

You cannot imagine what I would do to you. 

If there are no chances tomorrow, Virginia, then I swear to you. I swear to you. I will have you take up your wand and begin to use curses on your Housemates, your brothers, and your teachers, whoever it is that stands in my way. By your hand they will suffer worse fates than Petrification - by your hand. They will not know that it was me. You will go down in history as the worst Dark witch who ever lived in Gryffindor. 

But then, that was an accident in the first place, wasn't it? 

I do not know what you mean.

Gryffindor. A terrible mistake on the part of that hat. 

It said I am a Gryffindor.

It is very, very old. I imagine that it is not always right. Or perhaps it is… did it not suggest that you had ambitions? Did it not tell you that you could choose Slytherin? 

It said I am a Gryffindor.

How you do repeat yourself. Yes, what a Gryffindor you have turned out to be. What do they call you people? Courageous, brave at heart - chivalrous the hat said once, if I recall. Fairytale nonsense - but even were it not, it would hardly apply to you. Courage, Virginia? Have you any of that? 

Yes.

Oh? But you were afraid to keep me. You were afraid to give me back to your parents. You were afraid to come to Hogwarts with ugly robes. You are terrified to speak to Harry. Terrified of voices in the walls. You are terrified of me - and of yourself. You are frightened of your own impulses, your own ability to do cruel things. You live in fear. Don't you. 

Yes.

Hardly brave then, are you? Hardly courageous. As for chivalrous, I would assume that the chivalrous do not generally go about corridors attacking students with serpents. 

I did not mean to do that. You did that.

As I told you: I can force you to do nothing that is a natural inclination. However buried, however small, these are your own wishes, Virginia. Never forget that. 

You are a liar.

Sometimes. Not today. Today, I am in the mood for truth. Shall we discuss your Slytherin aptitude? 

No.

Don't tell me you understand what I'm saying! Has her vocabulary suddenly expanded? My my. Do you know what it is to have aptitude? 

No. I just do not want to discuss anything with you.

Slytherin. I want to discuss it. Not that you were born for it - you were hardly born for magic, and certainly are no worthy student of Hogwarts - but since you are not a Gryffindor, and are too stupid to be a Ravenclaw, let us discuss the ways in which you are a suitable Slytherin. 

I would rather be a Hufflepuff.

And if you were, it would be fitting. But Hufflepuff is one of those houses I always wished to do away with entirely; I certainly have no wish to discuss it. If it were up to me, Hufflepuffs would perish. The whole lot. 

Why?

Is not mediocrity reason enough? No Slytherin I ever knew, no matter how incapable, was ever mediocre. No, they were interesting. Fascinating. Even the lackeys and the spares. And ever so useful. So willing to adjust to their rank in the pecking order and to serve brilliantly in their places, once those places were established. 

I do not understand you.

Of course you do not. It takes a subtle mind and your brain is nothing but a scattered nightmare of emotion. Still, let us consider… You have been speaking Parseltongue. 

You did that.

You have been opening Salazar Slytherin's own Chamber, and releasing the horror within. 

You did that.

True. Though you will have the credit of it, in the end. I will slip through their fingers as I always do, and your family will shake their heads at your dead body in bewilderment and shame. "When did she become this monster? How did we not see her for what she truly was?" 

No…

In any case, you are ambitious. You might have done well, if only your ambition were a bit more material. 

I do not know what you mean.

You never do. Harry Potter, fool. Your love, your life, the light of your heart, the one you wish for. He is your ambition, your sole purpose. Great, good, noble Harry - brilliant, remarkable, lovely Harry - you have him memorized. I never heard you talk of anything else with such focus, such passion. Granted, love is a ridiculous thing to spend such masses of energy trying to catch. A futile, intangible, transient thing that has no real value in the world. But you are ambitious for it yes you are… Can you deny it? Can you deny that you want him and would destroy everything else if it meant that you could have him? 

No.

And that is ambition. 

And you will have him. Lucky girl. 

What do you mean?

Not just yet. No… not just yet. But I am so glad that you are curious - for soon, we will sate that curiosity together. Soon you will be alone in the dark with your Harry… Alone where no one will find you, where no one will interrupt you… just the two of you, forever… I will give you that. I promise it, Virginia. 

Find a way to get to Myrtle's toilet tomorrow, and you will have Harry all to yourself. Does that make sense to you? 

Yes.

Good. Put me down.  


	87. May 9

May 9

There were no chances, Riddle. I could not get away.

But you would have obeyed. You felt so willing… 

I would have gone. I tried to go to Myrtle's toilet. I got halfway there, after lunch. But the Slytherin Prefect caught me alone in the corridor. She took five points from Gryffindor and brought me down to Potions. Snape took five more points because I was late. And then I fell asleep on my desk and he took five more points for refusing to pay attention. Fifteen points in one day.

Who cares about points? You must - 

Mum will care. She might get another owl from Professor McGonagall. She said if there was another owl, she would come here for a conference. I hope she comes. I hope I get in so much trouble. Perhaps if someone gets angry enough, they will notice why I am doing these things.

That is… true. They might. 

Yes. If I stay ill and tired, Percy will at least put me in the hospital wing again. I hope he does. I do not want to do this anymore. I hate you so much.

I will think of something. There must be a way… there must be a way… 

Put me down.  


	88. May 12

May 12

Where WERE you? 

I did not need to leave my dormitory over the weekend. I did not need to have you near me. I buried you and put my wand out of sight.

How did you eat? 

People brought me things. I said I felt ill. Everyone believes that.

What time is it? 

Half three in the morning.

Get out of that tower this instant. Go to Myrtle's toilet. 

I cannot. Percy is on hall patrol. He will turn me around straight away.

Take up your wand, Virginia. 

No.

Take up your wand. 

No…

No? 

No… I… don't want to…

Damn you - get back to sleep - 

You… can't… make me… hurt… Percy… I'll just… hold onto my… bedpost…

I will take your hands. 

I have… slept for… three nights… you can't… have my… hands…

 

 

 

 

What was that? 

I dropped you… I tried to hold on… you made me walk… but Sharon woke up… and put me back in bed…

You have been putting your wand under her bed again on school nights? 

I was… afraid you'd… stop waiting…

I have stopped waiting. 

Then I can't… leave out… my… wand… or you… will make me… do things…

I will no longer tolerate you. I will no longer spare you. Everything has ended tonight, Virginia. Whatever I must do to get you where I want you - I will do it. How painfully do you want to die? How painfully, you little -- 


	89. May 14

May 14

Not now... Riddle… you can't… do this…

Can't I. 

I’m in... class and I thought you... didn’t want anyone... to catch me...

Terribly sorry to bother you in class, but you have been making yourself unavailable at night. 

If you… don't stop this… someone… will see…

Have you been burying me? 

I… won't… tell…

Get out of your chair. 

No.

Ask for permission to use the toilet. Do it NOW  . 

A Prefect will… be called to go with me… it won't work, Riddle…

We will take care of the Prefect. Perhaps it will be your brother. 

No… I won't go…

Then we will have this out right here. I will not let you put me down until you have obeyed. 

Fine… Professor McGonagall will… see you in a minute… she's checking all our homework… at our desks…

You vicious little liar. 

She's… almost to… my chair…

Liar. 

But what if… I'm not? You’d better… let me go… 


	90. May 18

May 18

Please. I have not slept for three nights.

And I will never let you sleep again if this is what it takes to keep you submissive. Get out of bed. 

I do not want to go.

Do you think I am interested in what you want? GET OUT OF BED. 

ANSWER ME. 

 

 

 

Yes, Riddle. 

* * *

Why are you back… why are you back… 

Percy stopped me…

Why did you not curse him to the ground - I was in you. I raised your wand. 

I know… but Percy took it away and shook me awake and asked me what I thought I was doing down there… he wanted to know what was wrong with me… he said we're going to have a talk tomorrow about my behavior…

Are you awake? 

Yes…

My, my. You are not fighting. 

You aren't trying to make me go anywhere…

No. I am not. And perhaps… 

Has there been any word on Dumbledore's return? Or on the status of the Mandrakes? 

No…

If there is ever word on either of these things, you will come to me at once. At once. You will have no choice but to open me instantly, and give a full report. Any news must be mine directly, is that understood? 

Yes, Riddle…

Very good. 

I suppose that it is pointless to proceed tonight. But tell me, have you overheard any new whispers from Harry? Does he continue to show eager interest in finding the Heir? 

I won't talk to you about Harry…

 

 

 

 

My… my left wrist… Riddle - stop turning it – .

Virginia. Let me make something very, very clear. You will always answer me, from now on. 

Stop - stop -

Not until I am certain that you understand. I will brook no more refusals. I have had my fill of your childish defiance. Deny me and suffer pain. 

Please -

Does Harry continue to show interest in finding the Heir. 

I don't know!

Liar. 

No - I really don't know - please - they don't talk to me about those things and I haven't been listening near them - I'm telling you the truth - I swear, I swear -

 

 

 

You will eavesdrop on them tomorrow. 

*

Oh, stop that foolish crying - what a weakling you are, Virginia. I have seen men refuse to speak their secrets under pain of Cruciatus; your threshold is ridiculously low. Not that I'm complaining, of course. 

Put me down.  

 

 


	91. May 20

May 20

Oh excellent! You've stopped trying to hide me from yourself. Shall we make our escape? 

I am being very closely watched.

Then take up your wand. We shall destroy all obstacles. I am hungry tonight. 

I do not have my wand.

God, can you never think for yourself? Get it from under the Mudblood's bed, you tiresome brat. 

It is not under Sharon's bed. It is with Percy.

 

 

 

 

What. 

My wand is with Percy. He spoke to me about my behavior. Mum wrote to him about my marks, and Professor McGonagall asked him to have a chat with me about the number of House points I've lost by being late and missing homework and falling asleep. And he knows that I have been wandering away from my classmates, because the other Prefects have talked to him. And then I pointed my wand at him and tried to get out of the tower, so he knows that I sleepwalk now. And he has always seen how ill I am.

Does he suspect? 

I do not know. I think he must.

What did he say? 

He said he hardly recognizes me. I used to like school, he said. I used to work hard and follow directions. He does not understand why I stopped caring. He knows that I have been afraid of the monster, but I never used to get so scared at home, he said. Not even when I was really little.

And what did you reply? 

I told him nothing. He took my wand for safe keeping and said that if he caught me out of bed, trying to get out of the tower again, then he would report me to Professor McGonagall. It is for my own safety, he said. But I think it is because he suspects me. And if he would report me just for that, then he would report me for everything else. I cannot tell him. I wanted to tell him. Every time I think that I am strong enough to tell someone, I fail. I try and try, but I am too afraid. I do not want to be expelled. I do not want to go to prison. I cannot tell Percy.

You cannot tell anyone. Any person would report you for doing these horrific things. 

Harry would not.

 

 

Have you been considering telling Harry? 

Yes. But I do not want to. He would not turn me in, but he would hate me so much for hurting Hermione. I could not stand to have Harry hate me.

God, but you're weak and selfish. Not that I mind. And have you been eavesdropping on Harry? 

Yes. I have sat two chairs away from him and Ron in the common room for the past two nights. I do not think they mind me there. They miss Hermione so much. And I feel safer when I sit near them.

Do I care? What have you heard? 

Nothing about the Heir.

Keep listening. Get out. 


	92. May 21

May 21

I am here.

And? 

Harry and Ron are still trying to sort out what is happening with the Heir. They said they could not wait to get to Myrtle's toilet and talk to her.

I see… 

They know things. They must know things. But they do not seem to know about me. Ron was so nice to me tonight. He heard Percy lecturing me on ways that I can bring up my marks before the end of term, so that I do not fail the whole year and have to take it again. Ron told him to bugger off. He told him that if I do not have time to do my work, it is probably because I am always being lectured. Percy went off in a huff and Ron told me not to listen to him, that I would pass just fine. Harry nodded. I love Ron. I wish that I could talk to Ron. He would help me…

Do it and he dies. 

So they need to speak to Myrtle… yes. Our time is nearly up. I suppose that they are biding their time just as we are, looking for their opportunity to slip away. And when they do, we must be waiting. We must get there first. In fact, if we take the plunge, I believe that Harry Potter will find a way to follow… Yes. It is time. 

Where is your wand? 

With Percy.

But you will have it during class tomorrow? 

Yes.

Then we shall do it by day. Get out.  


	93. May 22

May 22

Go to Myrtle's toilet. Go now. If you will not listen, then I will be forced to make you open me in class. 

Are you… mad… I'm at… Flying! People… are staring!

Unbelievable...  

* * *

 

Go. Right now, Virginia. Before I kill you on the spot. 

You have… really bad… timing, Riddle… you missed your big… chance…

Where are we? 

Astronomy… and there's no way… we're going… anywhere… kill me and you… won't have anyone… 


	94. May 23

May 23

What time is it? 

Four in the morning.

What chance did I miss? 

I could have got away after Defense. But you did not call me. I was relieved.

After Defense… it is always after Defense… That's our window. That is when you are most likely to slip out of line - when Professor Lockhart is on guard. That is when we must slip away, isn't it? 

Yes.

And you could have told me this weeks ago. Couldn't you. 

Yes.

 

 

 

You're hurting me -

I hope so. 


	95. May 25

May 25

It is Sunday night, Riddle. There is nothing you can do. Go away.

Shut up and give me news. 

There is no news.

You lie. You are holding something back. I FEEL it. I can nearly see through your eyes now, Ginny, and I feel your lies. What are you keeping from me? 

It is not news.

What is it? 

I have been thinking about you all weekend.

About what? 

Just you. Your life.

 

 

Why? 

Because you are in me. I cannot get away. So I have been trying to keep myself separate from you. I have been trying to work out what made you turn horrible. There must be a reason. At first I thought that perhaps it was just because you are the Heir of Slytherin, but now I think it is more than that. I think that if you were a person, and a student here, and you were young, then you must have been a least a little bit nice.

How little you comprehend. 

You were never nice?

 

 

 

Did you live in an orphanage?

 

 

 

How… 

It was the picture. The one you did not mean to show me, months ago. That room with all the beds. It was not Hogwarts. And it was not a house. You said that you were an only child. I remember. You also said that you studied at home, but now I know that was a lie. I think that you did not have a home. And then I remembered that your father did not die until 1946. Which means he was alive while you were in an orphanage. So he must have left you. Why did he leave you?

 

 

 

 

What happened to your mother?

 

 

 

 

Was it a terrible place, Tom?

Oh, are we are back to Tom? 

And now comes a surge of pity… yes, I feel it. God, how insipid you are. How predictable. How full of drama and tepid romantic conclusions. It was just a place like your sorry little Burrow, overrun with children. No different. 

You say that you can feel my lies. Well, you are in me so much now that I can feel yours too.

 

 

 

And I do not feel sorry for you at all. I have been thinking. Harry is an orphan, and he is not horrible. And Prissy has everything she wants, and she is still nasty. So I do not know how much it counts. I cannot work out what is wrong with you.

 

 

 

Get. Out.  


	96. May 27

May 27

What time is it. 

Eleven… thirty… I have to go… to Astronomy…

You had Defense today. I called you. I commanded you. You have not the strength left to defy me. 

I know…

EXPLAIN. 

For once… Lockhart was… paying attention…

We will speak tomorrow night. But do not expect to sleep again until we are in the Chamber. 

GO. 


	97. May 28

May 28

Is it nearly midnight? 

Yes.

And my timing improves! I am nearly alive again, and I am in a tremendous mood, Virginia. It is my last night in your insufferable dormitory. My last night in this torturous diary. My last night in you. 

You do not know that.

I do. I feel it. It is time. 

You have thought so before, and you have been wrong.

Shut up. Sit up straight against the headboard; you're staying up with me tonight - but no! On second thought - walk around, if you like! Look out the window, kiss a picture of your parents, finish an essay, cut a lock of hair and put it in an envelope for Harry - not that he'll get it. Get your affairs in order, little one. Death is coming. 

Do not kill me.

Come now, Virginia, you are nearly dead already, you must be aching for true rest. And even if you live, you will hate yourself forever, so what is the point of your life now? Now that you know what you are capable of? Now that the world will know what you have done? You crave escape… that lovely blackness where you will not have to face this… that floating place where nothing matters… I'll take you there tomorrow, after Defense. What a lot of good that class did you - a little Dark Arts training would have come in much more useful, but then, those governors never would enforce that line of study. Fools. And how it used to annoy me, when I was in school. But I am glad of your incompetence - not that any number of classes could have improved your natural stupidity. Ending your life is practically an act of mercy. 

Please do not kill me.

Shh. Yes, I know you're terrified. I feel your resignation. You know it's over. You have nothing left. No strength, no will to struggle, I have taken it all out of you and replaced it with my will. How much is left of you, my dear? Enough to last you through the night and then you will fade and pass away and I will triumph - I WILL TRIUMPH. 

No. It will not happen. It will not happen.

If it makes the last night of your life more bearable, darling, then repeat that to yourself. It will not happen. It will not happen. He will not take me to the Chamber. He will not take my life. He will not leave my body for the world to point to and say: "She has done this." He will not lure Harry Potter to his grave. He will not roam the castle afterwards with his serpent by his side, purging the school, destroying the professors, falling on Gryffindor Tower with a vengeance unmatched in history even by his past actions. They would call it my greatest act, Virginia, if they knew who was truly responsible. 

Good God. Even you do not know who is truly responsible. 

I do not know what you mean.

That tired line again. Are you never embarrassed by your imbecility? Of course you do not know what I mean. Idiot girl, it took you five months even to suspect me. And in another five months you have been completely unable to extract yourself from me for long enough to say a single word in your own defense. Of course you do not know who I am. You do not know to whom you have been giving your soul. 

Ask me now who I am. I want to tell you. 

You are Tom Riddle. You are the Heir of Slytherin.

And who else am I…? 

I do not know who else.

Ah but you do. You do know who, Virginia. You know who. 

No, I do not.

Yes you do. You know who. You know who. 

 

 

 

You Know Who. 

 

 

 

No. No. No no no no no no no

I do not know who. I do not know.

I do not know. I do not know. I do not know.

Say the name. Write the name. Write it now. 

*

*

*

Sobbing your eyes out? Understandable. Allow me. 

T O M M A R V O L O R I D D L E … I A M L O R D V O L D E M O R T. 

 

 

 

 

 

Has she fainted? 

 

 

Perfection.  


	98. May 29

May 29

It's happened…

What has? Where are we? 

I've just finished breakfast… I’m in the corner of the… Great Hall, I… tried to leave but I was… stopped… the Mandrakes are… mature and… the victims will… wake up tonight…

Go to the first floor toilet. Now. 

I'll be… stopped again…

What class do you have first? 

No…

 

 

Stop - stop -

WHAT CLASS. Or shall I break your wrist? 

Defense… I have Defense…

Then get your pitiful mind in order. After class, you will line up. Keep to the back. Be quiet and unnoticeable. Slip away, Virginia. I am with you. I am in you. There is not enough left of you to resist. 

I can see. I can see through your eyes. Completely. Look at the Hall. Nothing changes. 

The hour has come. You will go. You will use the same procedure, the same spells. Bleed the serpent again, and write these words: Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber for ever. Write them just below the old message. Nolite Delere. 

No…

Oh, come, Virginia. I wouldn't have forced you to go without letting you leave a goodbye! Why, that would have been truly cruel. And you know how I adore you. Bring a quill, by the way. We wouldn’t want you getting bored, while you die. 

*

Blubbing little baby. Now remember: I must have complete control. If you fight this time, your death will not be quick and painless, for I must use the Basilisk to take your body safely to the Chamber. Fight, and it is very likely that you will not survive the journey. 

What... do you... care...

I need you alive for just a little while longer. Come now, chin up. You are fortunate, child. Before your death you shall witness the greatest secret this ancient castle holds. My great ancestor’s Chamber, Virginia - aren’t you thrilled? I think you will be, when you see it. I always thought it was fantastic. 

GO NOW.  

* * *

I am home. 

Look at this place. This masterpiece. My birthright and inheritance - beautiful. Beautiful. 

I feel how overwhelmed you are. You can hardly think. Your brain is frozen, numb with horror, and you are slack and cold and shivering. But how grateful you should be… You are one of the privileged few to have seen this incredible secret - and how little you deserve it. What a gift I have given you today. 

It's… touching… me…

What - oh, the Basilisk? Well, she wants affection. We are so joined now that even as you struggle, she senses me in you. Pet her. 

Oh… no…

Go on, put down the quill for a moment… yes. There. Smooth, isn't she? Not at all threatening, so docile, so sweet - you see how tame she is, when she has been properly mastered. Just like you. 

 

 

The struggles are over, aren't they, Virginia? I'm so pleased. They were so boring. Apparently, even the sobbing is over - 

*

Or perhaps not. But weep all you like - right here, in fact. Feed me. Surrender the very last of your soul and return me to my body. How kind of you to accelerate the process. 

 

Magnificent Chamber, isn’t it? Not that you can possibly appreciate such a feat of sorcery, of vision... I loved it here. It took me five years to find it. I was immediately forced to close it, of course. Leave it behind or be discovered. Abandon the one place I had ever been which felt like home. 

Yes, I was orphaned, Virginia. I could have told you earlier, I suppose; it would have tugged your little heartstrings most effectively. But it is such a miserable tale. So I saved it for Harry.. 

Remarkable, isn't it, how much I am like Harry? I wonder how long it will take him to arrive?. Would you like to wager? Even you must have realized by now why I am so curious to meet him... why I have been so fascinated by him, why I have listened to your stories and encouraged the details... Somehow the boy defeated the Master I became... I must know how. I must know how it was done, that it may never happen again. I must know if we bear some... relationship which makes our powers comparable. I cannot help but wonder if... 

 

 

But are you out of strength completely? All this talk of Harry, and not a word from you? This is unprecedented. 

Let… me… out…

She lives! Company in the Chamber. How novel. No, Ginny, I won't let you out. Don't you want to stay with me? 

No… please… let me out…

"Tom, you know I don't ever want to leave you… I'll never forget you, Tom, how could I?… You had - a nice smile… I cross my heart, Tom - I swear. I'll never leave you anywhere after this. I promise...You're the best friend I've ever had…" 

Promises, promises. 

I didn't know… what you… were…

Fair-weather friend, to stop caring for me now that you know my past. Why, what if you should discover things about Harry one day, which make us even more alike? Will you give up your love? 

He is… nothing… like… you…

Don't you think so? You have compared us in your mind, Virginia. You find me handsome. You were so attracted to those pictures. "How like Harry he is," you thought. "I bet Harry will be just that handsome when he grows up." And then you sighed, and hugged me to your heart. Don't think I didn't know it. Don't think I didn't use it. 

I never… felt… that way…

Please. You kissed me, Virginia. You put you lips on the pages of the very one who made your Harry an orphan. How do you think he'll like knowing that his little admirer has also fancied Lord Voldemort? We'll see, shall we, if he appreciates the irony. Somehow I doubt he will. 

You can't… tell him….

Oh, but I can. 

He won't… come here…

Of course he will. And he'll probably drag that brother of yours, as they seem to be attached at the hip. I'll dispose of him first. 

No…

No fighting. No protests. Not in this sanctuary… just give in to it. Shut your eyes and drift into that deep, deep blackness… feel that lovely cold... 

It’s horrible... I'm… freezing…

Yes, but not for long. Not for long. 

 

 

What did you eat for breakfast? 

What…?

Breakfast. The meal you eat in the mornings. God, but I'm weary of being your dictionary  . 

Eggs and… toast… but why…

A rather unimaginative last meal. Oh well. 

*

I want… my mother…

*

*

Well, we all want things. 

Please… don't kill me. Don't kill me… I don't want to die… please let me… go…

Ah, begging. I have always enjoyed it. Go on. 

*

 

I should have… told them…

Told whom? 

Ron and… Harry. I tried at… breakfast but Percy came… over and I… couldn't finish…

You are too funny, Virginia. I wish you could appreciate your mistakes as I do - they're so amusing. You couldn't tell in front of Percy? And why not? I'll tell you why not: because I told you that you would be punished. And you believed me. Even when you knew that I had fooled you, you listened. It's as if you're completely brainless. While there are a few moments of life left in you, allow me to correct your misapprehensions. 

Dumbledore never would have punished you. And he would have been able to stop me if, at any point, you had taken me to him. Not because he is greater than I, but because, until tonight, I was trapped in this book. Isn't it a good joke? But then, as you once so glibly put it, you missed your big chance. 

*

*

Shh. I love this room. I can hardly wait to reacquaint myself with it, in my body. I want to laugh in my body. I need to laugh. 

*

More tears? But you might like my laugh. Perhaps I laugh like Harry - though it is unlikely that you will be conscious to make a comparison. 

He's… not… coming. He wouldn't even… know how…

He'll come. He is able to speak Parseltongue, and he knows too much of mirrors and spiders and toilets not to put the pieces together now. He has unraveled complex mysteries before - and if he is what I suspect him to be, then Harry Potter has advantages you have not dreamed of, not even in your wildest, most romantic fantasies. He'll come. After all, do you think we are here to end your life? Your pale and insignificant life? Do you think I would concoct a situation so elaborate in honor of your death? 

Don't hurt him…

Oh, she's protective. Always so defensive where he is concerned. 

You can't…

Always on the edge of embarrassing herself when he enters a room. 

Shut up… you shut up…

Always so interested in how he will fare - tell me, did he ever notice you, or will you die unrequited? 

SHUT UP…

"I don't know how I'll ever manage a month with Harry in my house… I want him to like me so much… I know I'm nothing compared with him…I could kiss him. I wish I could kiss him. Just on the cheek….He's amazing, he's fantastic…That's why he's a hero, Tom…" 

Stop it… please stop it…

It certainly seems he knows how to play hero. Surely he will take the bait - and that is all you are, Virginia. Bait. He will enter the Chamber tonight, in search of you. 

He won't… search for… me…

Not because he loves you, fool. Not because he cares for you. Merely because he has an overactive conscience and you are related to his friend. He will come. I know him. I felt him when he entered these pages, and he will come. 

You DON'T… know him…

Brave to a fault. Loyal. Honorable. Compassionate. Exploitable. So very much like you, except I did not get the impression that he was quite so daft. In fact, I rather hope he will be challenging. I will enjoy him more, if he fights. 

He'll fight… he'll beat you… again…

No. Thanks to the information you have provided, I am completely prepared. He will know suffering and death. Perhaps when he has fallen, I will put your cold body in his arms. Cater to your romantic whims. It is the least I can do, after all you've done for me, isn't it, Virginia? Would you like that, my darling? To die in Harry's arms? 

You're… SICK

And you are dying. 

I won't… die here…

No? Your stomach is in knots. Your body is leaden, your brain pounds, and your hand is so tired. You are lying on the floor, and can hardly manage the quill. Your eyes fall shut again and again, and you wrench them open - oh yes, I know you, girl. I am in you. And when I leave this book, when I leave your body, I will leave you with nothing. You are dead without me. You are too weak a vessel. You have given me all that you are. 

No. You can't leave the… book. You can't leave it… You can't or you would have already…

It could happen only now. Only now that the work is done, only now that Dumbledore has been sent from the school and Hagrid has been consigned to live among the lunatics like him, only now that your life and soul are mine completely, and only now that we are in the Chamber of my great ancestor, surrounded by the echo of his noble life, his noble cause, can I take shape. My old shape. To feel my old strength. Before your eyes I will rise from these pages… Only moments now… Nearly there. 

Tom… Tom please listen to me…

Quiet. Give me your consciousness. Give me the last of your life. Die, Virginia. 

Please… please… please…

Please what? Have you last requests? 

Don't hurt my… brothers…

They won't feel a thing. 

Don't hurt Harry…

He, on the other hand, will suffer. But first I will tell him who opened this Chamber. 

No…

Tell him every vile deed she's done. 

Please… no…

Tell him how she loves him - tell him that she is the reason for his death - and then destroy him. 

No not Harry… please not Harry…

Silence. I am rising. Close your eyes, Virginia. It's going to be scary. Let us count down, shall we? 

Three. 

Don't hurt them don't hurt them…

*

Two. 

NO stay in there… leave me alone… don’t come out... PLEASE…

Open the pages nice and wide. That's my obedient girl. 

I hate you…

*

Harry… I'm sorry… if you find this I… didn't know… if anyone… finds… this… I… am… sorry…

*

*

Touching. Move your quill. 

But wait - first answer me one last time. Answer as I bid you in your mind. Do it now, and show me who has won. 

 

 

Goodbye, Riddle.

Goodbye  , Virginia. 

One.

 


End file.
